The Master and The Apprentice
by HoorayPickles
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 UP!] Scaredy cats need guard dogs, heh Kai? It was only Robbie... [:Wha’s with you peep’os? Dun’ tell me he found out...: :YOU KNEW?: :Duh...:] Come on in, R&R please! KaiOC Kai POV fic
1. Respect My Authority!

**The Master and The Apprentice**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 1: Respect my authority!**

I looked around at my newest challenge, trying to keep my face as expressionless as possible. I had forgotten how they were… Always different people, but in a way, always the same.

The rebels sit at the back, chattering and snickering away about God knows what, while the actual students or "nerds" as they call them, take the front sits, trying to take as much out of what I teach them as possible. Or at least what I **try** to teach them. Yes, I am a teacher, didn't you know that yet? Right, I'm the new guy… new meat… Herm, to be honest I don't know what I'm doing here… teaching a pack of high school kids… my real goal is to become a College Professor… What I teach? Right now, Physics… What I _want_ to teach? **Quantum **Physics. Why? Because it fascinates me. End of story.

I sighed and rose my head, facing the class "QUIET!" Silence… nice… I felt my lips tilt in a small smirk for a fraction of a second before I cleared my throat and began my speech "Thank you, now I suppose you all know why you're here…"

One of the rebels in the back rose his hand. Good… at least they're civilized… "Actually no man… And where's our teach'? In the bathroom?" Then again…

I frowned at him as he laughed savagely along with his mates "**I** am your teacher…" He immediately sat up straight muttering a "sorry" and jerking his head in embarrassment.

"Alright… Now I have your full attention, or at least I **think** I do…" I narrowed my eyes at a couple of giggling cheerleaders "Well… My name is Kai Hiwatari and I shall be your Physics teacher this year. I expect you all to arrive in time for my classes, behave properly, which does not include sitting with your feet on the table Mr.-" I checked the list name "-Kaminov… Good… Now what else… Ah, I expect you to **always** have your homework done. It shall be assigned to you weekly, and I will expect a report on lab experiments on my desk from each of you every month. Preferably made by yourselves… I just got out of college so I know very well from which sites you might try to _directly_ get your- reports' results and graphs and whatelse from. So don't even think about it. **Your** work and yours alone." A couple of groans from my audience proved my theory.

"Now, normally, I'd get you all started… but since this is your first day and everything… I'll just check if you have enough knowledge to actually be in Physics. Now, I will give you a simple test, nothing too hard, you'll be able to answer everything easily if you-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I sighed "Yes?"

The knob slowly turned and a short purple haired girl peeked in "Er, I'm sorry I'm late but huh… well, may I come in?" she grinned sheepishly.

"Take your sit. And come talk to me after class." She hurriedly came in, taking a sit in the row below the rebel group, who snickered at her. "Now, as I was saying… This shouldn't be too hard for those of you who have your basic physics knowledge… as for those who **don't**… Well I'd advise you to leave this classroom now, because if you can't take this test… you certainly can't take my classes. Any questions?"

Mr. Kaminov rose his hand as well as his voice once again, his friends snickering around him "Yeah, why do we have to take a stupid test on the first day of school?"

I looked at him unaffected "Because if you don't, I will fail you."

"WHAT? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. Now sit down and shut up!" I snapped, passing the test sheets around afterwards. "Alright now… I'm giving you half an hour. Then it's pencils down and you better pray I don't catch any of you cheating in any way." I sat back down on my desk watching their revolted faces "Time's running out…" I rose an eyebrow at them, finally relaxing a bit when they all glared daggers at me and got to work. I honestly couldn't care less about them hating me, I need the credits this year of teaching will get me. And NOTHING will stop me from obtaining them AND the Professor position.

I sighed again keeping an eye on my watch and on my class, watching every single move they made. I myself was a student till last year, so all the cheating tactics were still fresh in my mind. I frowned at the girl that had arrived late a while ago and checked her name on my list. Melody Kristhiana Jurgen. _Jurgen_? That name sounds familiar… "Miss- Jurgen? Why did you stop?"

She blushed slightly "I- er… I'm done…"

I rose an eyebrow "_Really_ now?" she nodded "Well wait till time's up… check your answers if you like."

"Yes sir…" she answered quietly, looking down at the sheet in front of her.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Pencils down please, time's up."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" a redhead sitting next to Kaminov voiced his anger "There is **no way** that was thirty minutes!"

I eyed him unamused "Your test Mr. Ivanov…" I had spent half an hour checking their names and I could now recognize at least half of the class. Which is pretty good if I do say so myself… "This is NOT fair!" I received his test along with the other ones, taking a look at a girl who still sat on one of the higher rows "I thought you said you had finished that…" she looked at me, her eyes wide "Over fifteen minutes ago actually…" I continued.

"I- I'm sorry, I-"

"Your test please…"

She sighed and stomped down the amphitheatre, giving the sheet to me with a defiant look "You wanted to see me too, right?"

I stared down at her for a while. And I **really** mean down… There is no way this girl's seventeen… She looks way too young… and small. "Yes." I finally replied and sat at my desk placing her test on a pile along with the others "I want to know why you were late and I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

She blushed slightly, not looking me in the eye. I hate it when people do that. It's like they're afraid of me… or worst, lying to me. "I- I was called to the principal's office… I- requested a change in my schedule and- well… I was only told about whether it was accepted or not when I went there this morning and… the principal told me to step there at the end of the afternoon and he- well… kept me there for a lecture about this being an exception and stuff so… I- er… I'm sorry…" she bowed a bit "I assure you it won't happen again…"

I would have rolled my eyes if I could. Hum, actually I **could**… But I wouldn't. I don't think teachers are supposed to… "Sure, I'll pretend I believe that…" she sent me an indignant look her mouth forming a small "o" "Excuse me?"

I leaned closer to her "You heard me. I'll excuse your lack of punctuality this time, since it's the first day… but you better not be late again or else. Now leave before I change my mind." I sat back and watched as she huffed and left, being careful to slam the door on her way out. That went quite well… for my first class and everything… I sighed and proceeded to check the tests, placing them in alphabetical order first. Yes, I am quite the organization freak… which is odd since I like the Chaos Theory very much… and my bedroom follows it's principles too… as well as my whole apartment for that matter… Hum, I should get a maid…

About two hours or so later, I found myself staring down at a pile of disgraces… yes, **disgraces**… A few tests were actually C's… there even was a B minus, quite the miracle… considering the rest… yeah, the **disgraces**… Boy, was I in for a full year… I sighed and buried my head in my arms "I'm surrounded by a bunch of incompetent, ignorant, dumbass brats…"

"Don't worry… you're not the only one…"

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I rose my head, facing the door. A man about my age, maybe a bit older, stood there, smirking at me. He had grayish blue eyes, and his long silver hair was kept in a low ponytail. He had a great tan (unlike me… damn my Russian genes) and was quite muscular (praise my Russian genes **and** coaches on **that** hehe…), which meant he probably was a Physical Education teacher… "In deed you did." he chuckled and walked in, holding out his hand "Garland Wakeman, P.E. coach… you must be the new guy… Kay- Hiwa- something… right?"

"Kai Hiwatari" I corrected him and shook his hand "I'm teaching Physics… and I'm already disappointed at one of the classes I'm teaching. Or is that babysitting?" I sneered and made a gesture towards the pile in my desk.

Garland chuckled at me and nodded in understanding "I hear ya… hehe… Who do you got anyways?" he took my names' list and bit his lower lip, nodding to himself from time to time "Hum… nice kids… most of them… once you get to know them that is… I don't advise you to get on their bad side…"

"Meh, they better start working or they'll get on **my** bad side…"

He laughed "If you say so kid… Hum… you got Jurgen…" he took a weird expression.

I rose an eyebrow "So?"

"So, you were complaining about being surrounded by ignorant brats… Jurgen's anything but ignorant… she's a swell kid… really smart… She wouldn't be in senior year if she wasn't…"

I frowned and searched for her test "Really now? She did seem too young… How old is she?"

"Fourteen I think…"

At that I rose an eyebrow "Fourteen? Hum… she still looks too young… and short…" I snickered. What! She **was** short! I mean, the top of her head barely reached my chest!

Garland fake-pouted at that "Don't be mean… I like my Melly tiny! It's easier to pick on her that way…" he winked at me and snickered, suddenly noticing the tests in my hands "Woo… You gave them a quiz already? Boy, they're gonna hate you…" he grinned as if it was the best thing in the world.

"Whatever…" I finally found her test or "quiz" as these people insist on calling them and realized she was actually my- "genius" "Hum… right… she got the higher mark… though if she's that smart… it should be better… no?" I showed him the test.

He blinked at it "Man she's gonna be furious… How could she score only a B? And a B **minus**! She's going to kill you… she'll probably ask the Minister of Education himself to get this revised if you don't do it…" he laughed "Man… are you sure this is her mark?"

"Yes I am. She's better than them, yes. But she is not **that** good." I took the test back and kept it in my suitcase along with the rest. "And tomorrow, whether she likes it or not, she'll have to hear a lecture and get homework and exercises like the rest of the ignorant bunch."

Garland shook his head "Man I can see you just came out of college… Those teachers there influence us with their brain-washing techniques… It's the only explanation I find for your behavior towards my little genius…" he laughed.

"Genius… _right_… I'll agree with you when I see proof of that." I picked up my suitcase and started walking towards the door "Wait up! Do ya got anymore classes today?"

"No. I've only been assigned to a couple of senior classes and a junior one. And I'm done today."

"How come you didn't get more kids?"

"It's a long story…"

"Then you'll tell me all about it while we have some coffee. Come on!" he signaled for me to follow him. I frowned "I really don't feel like coffee right now…"

"Then we'll get out of this junk and get some booze. You're Russian, right? Then Vodka will make you happy for sure. Or even some nice beer! Come on."

At** that **I smirked. Hmm… beer, vodka… what could be better? "Sure thing then. I'll just drop this by my apartment and we can go…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

At around 5 AM I found myself waking up with a huge hangover in an unknown room with a TV showing static, some guy with silver hair sleeping on a couch next to mine, some kind of- broomstick in his arms… Garland… right… "Hn… man… where am I?"

He yawned, apparently not in a much better state than mine "Me home…" he slurred "Juh… you threw your car keys somewhere in that direction…" he looked at the broomstick with a quirked eyebrow. "What the-?"

I smirked and stood up "Oh, that's Marie in case you forgot… Garland… Very important… Rule number one: **Never** forget your chick's name… it may cause death or worse yet, interrupted fuck… I thought you knew that! Tsk tsk…" I laughed heartedly and stumbled my way towards where he had been pointing at, clutching my throbbing forehead "Damn! Shouldn't have had that last shot…"

Garland set "Marie" on the floor, looking up at me "You mean **those** last shots!" he chuckled "Dude! You had at least ten of them vodka things!"

"Well I **am** Russian…" I said proudly "Back home we drank ourselves stupid at almost every meal… so it's really no big deal…" I finally found my keys under the coffee table. What was I doing last night? "I'm pretty used to it actually… Except for the hangover par- OW!" I moaned as I hit my head on the stupid table, standing up afterwards, rubbing an aching spot which caused my "friend" to laugh at my scene. "It ain't funny…" I groaned and walked out of the living room, only to stop at the door "Where's the way outta here?"

Garland yawned and picked up the broomstick, tossing it at me "Marie'll show you the way… No wait… she's blonde… Meh, Juss turn left and go straight ahead… see ya later man! Bye Marie!" he collapsed back on the couch.

I set the broomstick on the side of the door and rolled my eyes "Bye…" I walked out of the house and found my car parked out in front of it. Badly parked… I had better hurry and get out of there before I got a ticket…

I quickly got into the car and drove off, making my way to my flat. I wouldn't have classes till after lunch time so I could sleep a couple more hours and get me a nice aspirin and a sandwich with honey, tuna and some of that sweet peanut butter thing… And lots of mayonnaise… hum… Oh, and prepare myself for that midget girl's rage outburst when she saw her test. Hum, maybe I'd actually like that… I chuckled at that thought. Well… if she **was** a genius, let her show that to me…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"WHAT! This can't be my test!"

"It's got your name on it, doesn't it?"

She rose from her sit, her eyes burning with anger "How dare you!"

"No, how dare **you**!" I looked directly into her defiant eyes "If you have problems with the way I evaluated your test Jurgen, come see me after class, _don't_ interrupt it. Now sit down!" she promptly did so, but I could feel her burning glare in the back of my neck as I went back to my desk, looking up at them all. "These, were the most pathetic tests I ever did see… Are you sure you're all in the right grade? Because it doesn't look like it."

A creamy pink haired girl sitting next to Jurgen rose her hand "Well excuse us for not being ready for a quiz right on the first day of school! We would have studied if these were normal conditions!"

"After three months of doing nothing too I presume…" I muttered and rubbed my forehead. Stupid hangover… "Hn… quit making up excuses Miss Reed and pay attention, you might actually learn something…" she opened her mouth to say something but Jurgen stood up again, this time her fists banging on her desk "You have no right to speak to her in that way! Or to any of us for that matter! Just who do you think you are?"

I snickered "I'm your teacher. And you, as my student, have to do as I say. Now sit down. I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of this period." I turned around and started scribbling on the chalkboard "Alright… this term you'll be learning about circular motion and I'm hoping we'll also be able to start the kinetic and potential energy chapter… as long as you prove to be smarter than apparently you are if those tests mean anything…"

"They don't, I assure you…"

I clenched my teeth. She was getting **really** annoying… like those stupid papercuts… so small and imperceptible and yet so annoyingly, burningly **painful**! "Miss Jurgen I thought I told you not to speak for the rest of my class?"

She smirked at me "You know, megalomaniacs are normally so used to giving out stupid orders and being worshiped that they sometimes **don't** give out any orders by accident and forget that other people can't read their minds and thus realize what they want them to do. Boohoo for you I guess… Then again, I don't give a damn about what you might have to say so… Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Who knows?" the class around her let their jaws drop and their eyes pop out comically while the rebels laughed and the girl next to her urged for her to shut up. Which she didn't. Instead she just kept glaring down at me in a staring contest of sorts.

I glared right back at her. Abuse wasn't enough to describe what she had just said. Childish stubbornness was more like it… Megalomaniac, am I? "Maybe you should ask the principal. He might know. **Get out**! And I want you back here when the exit bell rings! There are a few things we have to get straight apparently…" I spat back acidly.

She would have turned me into ashes if looks could kill "Fine. _I'll be here_…" she packed her things and left, once again demonstrating her dramatic qualities as she slammed my door once more. I sighed and turned back to the chalkboard, ignoring my classes' stunned faces. Apparently besides being a "genius" my dear Miss Jurgen was also a nice girl normally… either that or teachers here don't normally send kids to the principal's office when they insult them… I'd have to ask Garland… "Now, unlike linear motion, **circular** motion involves a lot more calculations and vectors, as well as more capacity from the person calculating it, which is something apparently you **don't** have… so I'd advise you to pay attention and take notes. Who knows? It might be helpful." I heard the rumbling of paper behind me, indicating they were actually doing something useful. "Good. Now continuing…" and I ranted along about the "wonders" of basic physics… I spoke of vectors and calculations and whatever but my head sought other things… far more advanced, interesting things… things they wouldn't understand. Not them, not anyone on this school. I was doomed to live surrounded by ignorance for the rest of the year. Without even noticing, time flew by me, and soon the bell was ringing, indicating the kids were free from my "evil clutches". I normally thought that when the bell rang for recess. The teacher was a monster… we were lunch… and the bell was our savior or something like that… I probably was a huge one to their eyes. I hate to admit it, but I am becoming like those teachers I hated so much. Oh well… at least I'm doing it right… "I want the exercises on pages 15 and 16 done by Thursday, whoever doesn't do them will suffer the consequences. Now go." An evil laugh would suit this greatly… I should start bringing a black cape and a scythe with me to school… hehe…

I chuckled inwardly as I watched them leave and sat back on my desk, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. There's no way I'm living through a year of this… I have to get a way to spend some time at the University's labs a couple of times a week or I'll die…

"I thought you wanted to see me?" I looked in front of me to find Jurgen standing in front of my desk, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes boring a hole into my skull. Blue eyes… what shade of blue I couldn't really make out… Hum… dark blue I guess… Meh, who cares? "Well?" she narrowed her eyes, snapping me awake.

"What did the principal say? Had I told you to shut up or not? Oh, and am I a- megalomaniac?" I smirked as she fumed in frustration "Why you-!"

"Well?" I rose an eyebrow at her.

"He gave me detention if it makes you happy…" she looked away, her eyes getting strangely shiny "I'll have to clean up the lab every Thursday till the end of this month. With **your** supervision." She handed me a small piece of paper with indications from the principal. "Huhuh…"

"Now about my mark…" she placed both her hands on my desk, leveling our faces "I want my test revised, there's no way you corrected it well!"

I chuckled dryly "I used to think so too… how could one of you actually score such a grade? I assure you, I revised your test a couple of times more… but that **is** your mark… I'm actually surprised I didn't give you more than you deserve by accident…"

She huffed in indignation "More than I deserve! Oh for Cripe's Sake! I'm a straight A student when it comes to physics! I'm the best in this school, I know it and I'm not afraid to say it! I don't care what you say but I'm getting this revised by the Minister of Education himself if I have to!"

I suppressed a laugh. Garland wasn't lying. "You find this funny!"

"No, I just think you should know that with or without the Minister revising your test your evaluation or my opinion about you won't change. And trust me, that's **bad**." I stood and proceeded to pack my things "So if that's all…"

"You can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can. If you don't want me to, prove me wrong when I say you're just as the rest of your classmates. Though considering your whiny behavior and your lame excuses, I think not."

A whistle sounded from the door "That's harsh Kai, c'mon… give her a break!"

I snapped my suitcase shut "Mind your own business!"

"I'm not done yet!" Jurgen glared at me with a fiery passion "You want me to prove you wrong? I will! I assure you you'll regret ever calling me anything lower than brilliant! You'll see!"

I narrowed my eyes at her "Words mean nothing to me Jurgen. It's actions that count. Now if you're done… I'd appreciate it if you just left, since I hate better things to do than to hear you whining. It's getting quite irritating. Good day now." I signaled towards the door and watched as she curled her hands into fists and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door yet again.

"Huh, bye Melly!" Garland rose an eyebrow at me "So, er… how did it go?"

A stupid question deserves a stupid answer as the great Confucius said. Hum, or maybe it wasn't him… "Wonderful. She loved her mark…" I rolled my eyes and left the classroom, him snickering behind me "What, you don't believe me? She was about to kiss me when you came in. But you had to come in and ruin it. I assure you, what you saw was all an act." I muttered sarcastically.

He shook his head "Ok, ok… I get it… So, what'll you be doing, oh dear Spawn of Satan?"

I rose an eyebrow at him "That's what they're calling you. And on the second day of school too! A new record! The last one belonged to our principal and History teacher, Mr. Hiwa- hey… My my… Where have I heard that name before?" he sent me a knowing grin, to which I merely rolled my eyes "This stupid act of yours would have made more sense when you met me actually…" I sighed "He's my Grandfather…"I said through clenched teeth. I _hate_ that man… Seriously. I bet I'm doing this stupid year because of him… He works at the University too… So he must have talked to my professors and said "Oh, he's too young to be teaching college students! Let's see how he handles himself with high-school kids first! Oh looky, I just happen to have a vacancy for a Physics teacher in my school! How convenient…"

"Hey Kai!" I woke from my thoughts "Huh?" I looked around. We were already at the parking lot. Must have really drifted off… how unlike me… "What are you doing now? No more classes, right?"

"Yeah, took care of two bunches today… And it's **enough**…" I smirked "Got any ideas?" I casually flipped my suitcase over my shoulder, letting it hang from my fingers "Can't say I feel like vodka right now… I'm actually hungry…"

"Natural… it's lunch time! Which is good 'cause I know a great place for us to go… You might even see a few known faces there… who knows?" he winked at me and got into his car, starting the engine as I sighed and got in as well. "Ok, and where is that? Oh, and you'll have to bring me back here for my car…"

"No prob…" he looked in the rear-view mirror and took out his car, swiftly leaving the school grounds "This is the favorite hang-out place for our students as well for some teachers, such as myself actually. It's very nice, great service, great food and we can actually stay there till late cause it's a disco too from 10 PM till 3 AM. Which means we get booze **and **babes too!" he grinned.

"Sounds like you're selling it to me…" I snickered "Let me guess, it's also got a wonderful sea-side view, no?"

"Nope. But you can the see a nice football field… or what's left of it anyways." he chuckled "Football teams included!"

"Ok, maybe I'll buy it…" I shook my head as he finally parked his car in front of what seemed a bar-restaurant. "Hum… _Ned's_ is it?"

"Yup! The best diner in town!" he got out of the car and motioned for me to follow him.

I sighed and got out as well, looking up at the- "diner", whatever that is… America's strange indeed… I've been here since I was fifteen- that's over ten years… (if you don't count my holidays and stuff spent back home) and I still can't get used to this.

"You coming?" Garland walked to the entrance and greeted some guys smoking near it, all of them leaning against the ash and trash filled, dirty flower beds that lined the sides of the entrance. Students of his I presume… Hum, I recognized two of them… Ian Kaminov and Tala Ivanov… my rebels… talk about awkward… Meh, then again, why does it bother me? No, why _should it_ bother me… that's better.

Garland didn't seem to be feeling as out of place as me though… "Hey, how's it going you two?"

Ivanov nodded at him, smirking "Came over to our humble hang-out place for lunch? My, I'm honored…" he bowed, suddenly noticing me "Hn… and _he_'s here because-?" he rose an eyebrow.

A lavender haired bulky boy beside him frowned at my presence "Hey, is this that teacher of yours?"

"Yes…" Ivanov straightened up, his icy blue eyes never leaving mine. It was quite unnerving actually "So what?" I frowned at him.

The bulky boy approached me menacingly "So, I don't like it that you treat Melly the way you did today. She doesn't deserve it…" he narrowed his eyes at me.

An even taller blonde guy advanced as well "Yeah! Just who do you think you are?"

I growled "Actually, the question is who do **you** think **you** are to question my methods. She disrespected me, so I just did what I should. Suck it up."

Garland shook his head nervously "Now now Kai… er, calm down… no need to get hasty…"

I huffed and the words were out before I could stop them "Me? For God's sake, Tell **them**, the "all brawn no brain" duo here to calm down. I wasn't the one who started this." Oh- my- God I did **not** just sign my death certificate!

"Why you…" they clenched their fists, glaring daggers in my direction.

Ivanov chuckled and leaned back "Hey, don't hurt him too much aye? I'm sure Melly would like to kill him herself…"

They merely grumbled in response as they kept advancing on me, ignoring Garland's demands for them to stop. As for me, well I just hoped for a miracle. But I was not going to start running or give them any kind of indication that showed I was getting quite worried about our size and number's difference… That would be committing suicide. So I just stared up at them unamused "Oh I see… don't like to hear the truth do we now?" I sneered. Oh _brilliant_! Isn't Kai so smart?

"Not good…" I flinched as the blonde suddenly fumed and charged at me "THAT'S IT!" Hum, yup, I was right… Annoying them was **not** a good idea… Oh well…

"SPENCER SERGEI ROMANENKO! What do you think you're doing!"

He froze immediately, his face twisted in surprise "I- huh… hum…" guess I was right about the all brawn no brain… hehe…

A hand reached out and caught his ear pulling it down "How many times have I told you not to kill my teachers!" I gaped at what I was seeing. It was Jurgen! Tiny, little, midget- Jurgen… Scolding at a guy at least four times her size… "Well!" she insisted, glaring up at the incredibly taller guy.

"Er, a lot of times?" he smiled sheepishly "OW! Melly that hurts!"

"You twat!" she rammed her fist into the back of his head.

I sighed, walking past them and ignoring Ivanov's glare as he sneered at me "You lucked out this time… But I assure you, no one messes with my girl and gets away with it!" he spat.

"I HEARD THAT! AND WHADDAYA MEAN "YOUR GIRL"!" she lunged at him, ignoring his whines and complaints "Ow… Melly NO! NOT THE HAIR! **NOT THE HAIR-DOO!**"

I actually found myself sweatdropping at the scene "Pathetic…" I shook my head and went into the diner searching for Garland, who sat at a booth in a corner, grinning like the Cheshire cat "Hehe… so she saved you huh?"

"You went to get her?" I sat down.

"Of course. She's the only one that can actually control those four. And since I knew she'd be working here at this hour… hehe… No need to thank me…" he grinned.

"Whatever… You didn't have to go and call her, I can handle my own problems…"

"Even when they're a couple of bloodthirsty heavy-weights?" a voice sounded from behind me.

Garland smiled openly "Hey! I see you're done… thanks for saving him…" he winked at her.

Jurgen snorted "Whatever… Spencer's in enough trouble already… I just don't want him getting kicked out of the team or worse, expelled. And we **do** need him on the team… and you know it… Now what'll it be?"

He thought a bit "Huh, the usual for me… how 'bout you Kai-man?"

I glared at him "How am I supposed to know? I'm not the one who comes here everyday apparently…" I quirked an eyebrow.

A menu was instantly flashing in front of me "Well choose then." I looked up at her "So you work here?"

"Got a problem with that?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"If you're the one cooking my food, yes I do."

"You're lucky I am, I'm in a generous mood and will be adding rat poison to your seasoning for free…" she sneered sarcastically.

"Do you threaten all your teachers with poisoning or am I just special?"

"No, you're just some self-centered college reject who needs to get over himself and realize that the fact that his grandpa owns the school he works at isn't a synonym for "I can do all I want and treat my students like trash". So do get over yourself or I assure you, I won't stop Spence next time and he **will** hurt you badly or kill you. If I don't do it first that is." She then straightened up and looked down at me with predatory eyes "Now do me a favor and order already. I got better things to do…"

I pictured a set in which I got up and slapped the stupid girl, dragging her out of the diner and back to my apartment by her hair. There, I'd strip her of her dignity and- FREEZE! REWIND! Don't go there please… Me- strip- ARGH! Oh awful vision… My poor eyes… "Kai?"

I whipped my head up and stared at Garland, still feeling my cheeks a bit warm "What?"

"You're weird today… Come back down to Earth please, and order already so Melly can go off happily and joyfully." He laughed as Jurgen rolled her eyes and smacked him upside his head "In other words, move it!" she glared at me.

"Fine… I'll have whatever it is he's having…"

"With added rat poison too of course…" she sneered as she wrote down the order and left.

"Why such animosity?" Garland rose an eyebrow at me "Normally teachers like her… and she- well… _respects_ them… sorta…"

I huffed "I don't need her respect… and so what if I don't like her? She's given me more than enough reasons to dislike her… she's rude, she's childish, she's stubborn, she's annoying as Hell… and the list goes on… I'm just waiting for an opportunity to screw her life royally…" I glared down at the table, tapping my feet nervously "Why the Hell is she in a senior class anyways?"

He grinned "Well, the school psychologist said she was waaayyy too smart to be in her grade… so he put her through some tests or whatever and determined she had quite the IQ… or whatever… in other words, she's wise enough to be where she is, trust me… My thoughts are she should actually be in college but… she wanted to stay for another year…" he shrugged "Look, don't judge her yet… and don't defy her… or she'll win, I assure you…"

I snorted at that "Whatever… can we change the subject please? This is taking my appetite away…"

"Oh, sure!" he chuckled "So how you liking your classes so far?"

It wasn't exactly a change in the subject but it'd do. "Meh…" I shrugged "Could be better… I'm ready to kill my junior class… **why** do these kids take physics anyways? They don't exactly seem to like it and it's **optional**… So why torture me and any other teachers?"

"Er, actually… you're currently the only physics teach' at the school… So, there really aren't those many kids having physics… the ones who take it either actually like it or just need the extra credit. Jurgen loves it. Influences her brother gave her I presume…"

"I thought I said enough about the bitchy banshee?"

"Right, sorry… hehe… but you'd like her bro… You would never say they were related if I didn't tell you…" he laughed "I mean, they don't look that much alike and then he's- completely different… very smart too, but- well… not so- "rude" as you say she is for instance. He's not too different from you actually."

"Huhuh… what's his name?"

"Here ya go…" a plate was placed in front of me with what I like to call the traditional American meal… burger and fries. I sighed and rose my eyes to meet with her burning blue ones. Funny, they seemed lighter now… "Hn, thanks…"

"Yeah yeah…" she gave Garland his plate "Hey, when do we have our practice?"

"Yum…" he poked at his burger with his fork "And you remembered to make it not too crispy! I love ya!" he chuckled "Juh, I still gotta talk with you kids… who else is on the team this year?"

She thought a bit "Hum… well, there's me, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan… Tyson, Ray and the Chief are staying, though Max moved out sadly…" she nodded to herself thoughtfully "Hum, Mathilda wants to join this year… along with Claude, Miguel and some guy called Brooklyn… huh… who else… Oh, right… hum… some- Ming-Ming girl… and- huh, I think that's all… we lost a couple of bladers but we got at least five new ones."

"And I suppose you'll still be my assistant right?" he winked at her which made her blush slightly "Yeah, sure… I'll do my best. Now excuse me, but Ned's starting to glare at me… hehe… bye!" she bowed a bit and hurriedly left to the counter where a plump-looking man stood, eyeing her with slight distaste. Though he was chuckling in no time when she apologized nervously. "So she blades?" I rose an eyebrow as my fork actually bended back when I tried to cut the- burger or whatever… it sort of reminded me of tartar beef but without the yummy rawness and caviar on the side…

"Yeah… and she helps me training the kids too. She's on my main singles team, and does doubles with Tala Valkov too. They make a great team. Funnily…"

"Funnily?" I finally managed to pierce the stupid thing "How come?" Hum… it wasn't too bad…

"Cause they control completely different bit-beasts. Hers is a fiery one, while Tala has one that controls ice. And they funnily match like a pair of socks." He chuckled "I presume it's because they're such good friends… Though I can tell he wants quite more than just a platonic friendship…" he laughed.

"Hn…" I ate in silence as he rambled on about it. About **her**. I was starting to get suspicious… Was he infatuated? Everyone seemed to be… maybe she was some kind of witch who went around casting spells to make everyone like her. Maybe that's why she didn't like me. I was immune apparently. Good. Let's keep it that way.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	2. A Night Out With The Brats

**A.N.: Ok, before anything else, I'd like to state something, and this goes for the rest of the fic: I know absolutely zip about Physics, I never really cared about it, to be honest I hate the subject, and the only reason Kai is a Physics teacher is because it was the only subject that seemed to fit in with his personality and all. Ya know, it's hard to understand, it's really strict and I HATE IT (I don't hate Kai however)! So if any of you actually know anything and find huge stupid mistakes, don't take it out on me, I'm just some ignorant bum when it comes to this and I'm pretty much making up most of it. I already know that, no need to tell me again. **

**Another thing. For those of you who are familiar with my other fic, Shattered Past, I've already started chapter one of it's sequel, From the Heart, but I'm not too inspired and it might take long for it to reach your desktops since I'm currently in love with this fic here… _That_ and I'll be starting college in a couple of months and I really won't have any time at all to write. I'm hoping to take a Medicine course out of this Godforsaken country and I need to pass my admission exams and crap and once I'm there it'll be pretty much study study study. T.T. I'll only have time for my blog, with which I shall keep y'all informed about my status and stuff. I hope. It's in Portuguese now but I'll probably start writing it in English from now on… I'll put the url on my bio as soon as possible… So as you can see, there'll be no time for writing till Christmas and that depends on whether I got exams after those or not. Oh man…**

**Ok, now for the Disclaimer since I forgot about it on the last chapter. AND THIS GOES FOR THE REST OF THE FIC! Unless of course, I add something else or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of it's characters and I don't own any Physics' knowledge neither T0T. I do own, however, Melody, her family minus Robert and Boris, Kai's family minus his Grandfather, and anyone else's families minus any possible Beyblade characters. I also own Minx and her family minus Johnny if I decide to put him in here somewhere. There.**

**Now, please enjoy the fic and my ignorance… T-T;**

**The Master and The Apprentice**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 2: A Night Out With The Brats**

I clenched my teeth as a loud snore interrupted me once again. I had had to put up with Jurgen during the whole previous afternoon during her detention and now I felt like twisting her pretty little neck even more than before. Hers and everyone else who pissed me off's… so yeah, I'm not exactly in a happy mood… "Ivanov get out. Your snoring is getting annoying…" I said through clenched teeth. Control yourself… breathe… good…

"Muh? Ya talkin' to me?" he yawned dramatically and smirked as I brushed the chalkboard clean and glared up at him "Yes. Now leave."

He sighed and started packing his things, at a teasingly slow pace "Well Melly, guess I'll see ya in about huh… an hour… have fun with Satan's Spawn and his Physics from Hell… I'll be at the common room, boring myself dead with MTV… What a shame…"

I breathed slowly and glared up at him again "Actually you'll be boring yourself _dead_ in the principal's office… and you'll see **me** instead in an hour. Now if you please…" I signaled towards the door, to which he clenched his teeth, stomping down the amphitheatre and slamming the door on his way out. Kinda reminded me of someone… Now I know where she got her dramatic qualities from…

_She_ was currently blinking at the door, her eyebrow raised and her lips in a small pout "Bye Tala…" she sighed and sat straight, looking down at me, that usual predatory glint taking over her features. Almost as if she was expecting me to- get distracted or- show some kind of weakness or- something… Who knows what goes through that mind of hers… and who cares… "Settle down please, this class is not over yet…" I spared her a glance to which she narrowed her eyes, snarling as I got back to the chalkboard "Right… moving on-" a snicker suddenly broke out from behind me. "Ok…" I turned around and glared at the source of my interruption. Always the same thing. "Kaminov, is there anything you'd like to add to my lesson?"

He gave it a thought "Hum, yeah… babes in leather, babes in mud fights, or pillow fights for that matter, babes in-" Jurgen slammed her book down on his head, glaring viciously at him "This isn't Playboy Mansion you pig! Now shut up! Unlike **you**, I happen to enjoy learning and you're ruining it. Not that this class isn't ruined already by _**it**self_…" she sent me a meaningful glare.

"Don't push it Jurgen or you'll be seeing your friend sooner than you think…" I bit out.

Kaminov ignored me as he rubbed his head, whimpering lightly "But Melly… I was just-"

"Quiet!" she glared at me "Well?"

I frowned "Well what?"

"You were describing circular motion and it's vectors if I'm not mistaken… Now if you please…" she cocked her head to the side, her eyes with the same glint, only this time, with a hint of defiance. She had gone too far and she knew it. Students don't guide their teachers… I always saw it as some kind of unwritten rule, still do, even now that I'm a teacher myself. I see it kinda like the "you don't play polka in front of a Goth" rule… Hum, bad example… but you get your ass kicked either way so it'll do. Metaphorically kicked that is. Well in the first case anyways… "Out."

She huffed "What, now you're kicking me out 'cause I wanted you to quit wasting your time and go on teaching which is what you're _supposed _to do?"

Somehow my brain read that as a 'So you're kicking me out 'cause you think you're **so** much better than **me** is it? Well you're wrong! **I'm** better than _you_! HA! Now what _punk_?' so it got up and went 'Oh, that's **it** girly!' before I could do anything about it. "Class dismissed. Jurgen, _**you** stay_…"

She narrowed her eyes at me and packed her things along with the rest of her classmates, dropping her bag by my desk while they all scooted away hurriedly, her remaining friends sending her worried glances. "And I'm staying because-?"

I growled and closed the door with a little too much emphasis for my liking. But it had her jumping and it was- nice… "What kind of question is that? I thought you were smart…" I watched as she sat on my desk, eyeing me unamused "I thought you said I wasn't…" she mocked.

"Now listen here you- _you_- spoiled **brat**!" Jurgen glared at me as I approached "What did you call me?"

"I called you a spoiled brat! Because from what I've seen so far, that's what you are!"

"Wha-"

"QUIET! Now listen here… Just because you're used to having people worshiping you all the time and apparently fulfilling all your silly whims doesn't mean I have to. And I assure you, I won't! I think it's about time you grew up from that egocentric phase of yours and focused on the real world… because I assure you, you won't go far if you don't learn to respect those who are above you. Yes, because big surprise!" I stalked to right in front of her and went on "THERE **ARE** PEOPLE ABOVE YOU AND NO THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND **YOU**!" I growled and stepped back "Deal with it and grow up!"

She growled back and jumped down from my desk, standing mere inches away from me in the tips of her toes in a pathetic attempt to tower over me "You have no right to speak to me in that manner!"

"Oh forgive me _your highness_… I forgot no one is allowed to raise their voice in your presence or call you anything 'lower than brilliant' isn't it?"

She backed away, glaring daggers at me as she squeaked in indignation "You don't even know me you- YOU DINGBAT! How can you say that you-!"

I growled and fisted my hair in frustration. DAMN HER TO HELL FOR BEING SO FREAKING ANNOYING! "Oh shut up already you FRIGGIN' BANSHEE!"

"Go to Hell you egotistic **bastard**!"

"ENOUGH!"

I blinked at the door to find my -enraged- grandfather standing by the door, an amused looking Ivanov chuckling beside him. Amused? Chuckling? A glaring Grandfather? Oh crap… "Kai Hiwatari what is the meaning of this! I could hear you two from my office!"

Ivanov nodded slowly, repressing another chuckle "And how…"

"Quiet! I'm not done with you yet!" he glared at the red head and then directly at me "Now care to explain why you and one of my brightest students were exchanging insults like two little kids!"

I suppressed the urge to spit to the side at his "brightest" comment and bit back the 'she started it' that threatened to come out. So instead I just stalked towards the exit, stopping beside him "Ask _her_. You know what I think. And in case of any doubts, you know where to find me." I glared back at her for a second before leaving the classroom, running my fingers through my hair. Man, how could I lose my temper like that? Grandfather was right, I sounded like a brat… But she **is** a banshee… and a bitch, and a spoiled brat and an annoying little- "Hey Kai! Heard from my reliable sources that you and Jurgen were getting it on- no wait, I **heard **you and Jurgen getting it on in your classroom! What's that all about?" a familiar laugh sounded from behind me.

I growled and slammed my "friend" into the nearest wall "What's that supposed to mean?"

Garland blinked at me "Muh, nothing? I just heard you two screaming from down the hall… what's crawled up your ass? Dude I'm joking!"

"I known that! It's just the mere thought- Hell, the mere thought of someone thinking it-"

"You're babbling. And I'm still dying here…" I let go of him, sending worried glances around me "Were we that loud?"

"Well… considering all the classrooms on this block had a teacher's head sticking out to hear better, I presume… yes."

"Oh crap…"

"Oh crap indeed… I also saw her friends clicking their fists when you got to the _spoiled brat_ part… You shouldn't have said that. Or any of those things for that matter."

I rolled my eyes "Well it's because of people like **you** I called her that and she's still in high school putting up with people like **me** instead of in some- college!"

Garland whistled "Woo, are we admitting she's smart?"

"I never said she wasn't! The fact is, she has the potential, but all this ridiculous pampering and worshiping's ruining it."

He smirked "And here comes Super-Kai to save the beautiful princess Melody from the evil clutches of pampering! Vvvuuum!" I clenched my teeth as he laughed soundly, clutching his stomach at a point "Oh MAN! I kill me!"

"No, I'll kill **you** if the laughing doesn't stop NOW!"

"Ok ok!" Garland stared at me for a while and suppressed a chuckle.

"WHAT!"

"Oh… nothing… It's just- mm! OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I blinked as he burst out laughing, tears showing at the corners of his eyes "O- k…"

"HEY YOU!" I sighed and turned around to face my- herm, brightest student. "Wha-" I whooshed as she slammed my suitcase into my chest viciously "Forgot your stuff back there." she said sweetly, then turning to my friend with a frown "What the Hell's wrong with you?"

Garland brushed his eyes and straightened up "Hi Melly… hehe… I was just picturing Kai wearing a Superman outfit is all… Gn-" he burst out laughing again while I gaped at him and Jurgen cocked her head to the side, blinking rapidly "Wha-? Ya mean with that cape and the tights and the- OH GROSS! Bad image…" she shook her head and stepped to him "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

He cleared his throat and chuckled "Oh, nothing… you see, I er…" he must have caught my glare 'cause he instantly changed the subject "Herm, anyways, me and Kai are going out for lunch now, wanna join us?"

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes sweetly "Oh I'd love to! It's just, I have better things to do…" she turned to me "Like bashing my head into a wall!" she huffed and stalked down the corridor, passing by a girl who threw her a weird look when she passed her.

I growled "Yeah, you do that! IT MIGHT BE GOOD FOR YOU!"

Garland sighed "There goes my peace offering idea… Oh hey Minx!"

The girl grinned at him "Hiya! Wass 'rong with Melly?"

"Her crush doesn't like her back apparently. Or so he says." Garland hinted at me, receiving a punch in his arm in return. "Ow… see? Denial! OW!"

She giggled "Ah sey… An' whose yar good lookin' friend?" she winked at me.

"Kai. But he's Mr. Hiwatari to you. Well in school anyways… Melly and her boys' new Physics teach'. They adore him by the way…" he chuckled.

"Right… So **yar** the Spawn of Satan huh? I'm Minx! Melly's soon t' be sista-in-law. And I kinda like t' think of m'self as her best gal-friend too." She offered me her hand, smiling defiantly.

I rose an eyebrow but still took her hand "Huh, hey… Sister-in-law?"

"Yuppa. Well sorta…" she scratched the back of her head and grinned sheepishly.

Garland sent her a knowing grin "He hasn't done it yet has he?"

"Nope. Bu' he got to 'Will you' this time. B'fore he freaked out an' went on ramblin' 'bout sumtin' like quarks or wha'ever that is…" she sighed.

I smiled "Got nervous I see…"

My friend laughed heartedly "Oh man… what a wuss…"

"Hey watch it! He's **mah** wuss an' onley **I** can call him that!" she grinned proudly

"Ok ok…" he cleared his throat "Well, your friend over there refused my invitation to have lunch with the two of us so, will you come instead of her? If it's ok with you of course…" he rose an eyebrow at me quizzically.

I shrugged "Sure…"

"Neat. Less go, what we waitin' for?"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"So tell me why on Earth is someone like you such good friends with the Banshee from Hell?"

Minx sipped her drink "Ya mean Melly? Why'dya call her that? She don't squeak that often…" she said thoughtfully "Does shey?"

"Oh yeah… That and she's annoying, childish and spoiled! She should consider start acting more like her age…"

She laughed "Oh my gawd… Ya two really don' ge' along do yas?" she grinned "Look Melly takes a bit of time t' trust sumon' else bu' d'spite all tha' she's normally nice. And actually sweet if ya squeeze her the right way." Oh _sure_, I bet she'll start loooving me if I start bringing her flow- Wha- SQUEEZE? I coughed and sent her a weird look. "Excuse me?"

I watched as Garland choked on his drink and coughed violently as well "What- the f- fuck!" he looked over at Minx, his eyes wide "If you "squeeze her the right way"? What the Hell's that supposed to mean?"

She opened her mouth to answer and suddenly her eyes were as wide as his and she scrunched up her face in disgust "Oh you pig! Not like _that_!"

I sighed and shook my head "**Thank you** so much Garland… Oh, _bad_ image!"

He shrugged and got back to his lunch "What? You thought it too! And besides, **she** said it…"

Minx laughed cynically and stuck her tongue out at him "Anyways… Melly can be nice. Ya juss happened to get on her bad side from the start. So, yeah, she'll make yar life Hell until ya do somethin' tha' sumhow radically changes her opinion on ya."

"Whatever. It's not like I care anyways so… Well, how about her brother? Is he anything like her?"

"Wha', Robbey? Not at all!" she chuckled "He's completely different! Hum, look he'll be home for this whole week and if I'm not mistaken he'll be here today." She wiggled in excitement "Herm, well, since it's Friday, Melly an' the boys'll be cumin' ova' here t'nite t' have some Disco Time or wha'ever ya wanna call it. And since Robbey's home he'll do his big bro thing an' come over too t' watch ova his lil' sista. You should come too an' meet 'em. I thinks ya'll get along juss fine. He even likes Physics and stuff." She smiled warmly "So, waddaya say?"

"Sure… as long as he's not annoying or anything…"

Garland yawned "Only when you ask him about his family. So don't."

"Huh-huh… Well, that's all nice and all, but I gotta go now… got stuff to take care of. Goodbye."

"See ya later Kai!"

"Bye man. Stop by my place at around- eleven, ok?"

"Sure…" I got up and left the diner, ignoring a certain purple-haired girl when she passed me in the entrance. Annoying little piece of- Grr! I should become friends with her brother just to have an excuse to go over to her house and annoy _her_. I hope I do… Let's see how you like it **then** Banshee! "Stupid witch…" I slammed my car door shut and got out of the premises, driving my way to my apartment. I have a test to make and I'm making it extra hard just to piss her off. This is war so I might as well cause some damage to my "opponent". Starting with her grades, going over to her family. She'll regret the day she decided to get all royal on me. No one messes with Kai Hiwatari and gets away with it! **No one**!

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Hey Kai… this is disco-night, you're supposed to be happily drinking yourself stupid… Not glaring daggers at a table on the other side of the diner…"

"Why did they have to be here?"

Garland sighed patiently "I told you, _Ned's_ is the most popular place amongst our students. Plus, you already knew she'd be here. Minx told you, _remember_?"

I grunted "A guy can always hope…"

"Rriiiiight… Hum, check out the blonde at ten o'clock…" he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I turned discretely and smirked "Not bad… But I've had better…" I sipped my drink casually and smirked. "Hum, now _that_ is a woman…" I nodded to a blue haired woman behind him. "Pretty face, apparently has no financial problems **_and_** has everything in all the right places."

Garland whistled "You like to keep everything in check don't you?" he chuckled as I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes off the woman. "Do you know her?"

"Yup. And the expression isn't "no financial problems". It's more like… "financially supported"… if ya know what I mean…"

Indeed a huge guy got his arm around her waist possessively and gave her a glass, all the while sending me a glare that obviously stated 'look away or else'. Crap. "Oh man…"

Garland laughed and suddenly leaned over to the side, grabbing some guy that was going past our table and pulling him back "How about a nice "Hello, haven't seen you in a while"? Where's your manners boy?"

"Well sorry but I-" The guy looked down at him "Garland?" he smiled "Hey there… how've you been?" he shook his hand and suddenly looked my way, frowning in a familiar way. "Hey, do I- know you?"

I looked him over. Purple hair, combed back neatly, crimson eyes and a royal, superior expression… hum… I suddenly widened my eyes in realization "Robert. Robert- Jurgen…" _Jurgen_… so that was why her name had seemed familiar… Man Garland was right, never in a million years would I relate them to eachother… "I remember you… We did a project together…"

He smiled "Right! Well, sorta, you were my supervisor… Kai, right?"

"Yeah. How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" I motioned for him to sit.

"I'm finishing my course… If things go well I should be working at the university next year… as an investigator I hope…"

Garland blinked at us as he sat down "Whoa, you two- know eachother?"

I nodded "Yes, I was the assistant of one of his teachers. He got me supervising some project and Robert was one of the students there and- we pretty much got along. I'd been wondering about you. But I've been so busy lately I wasn't able to go over to the university anymore."

"It's ok. And what have you been doing? I thought you'd be one of my teachers this year but you were nowhere to be found. So who or what has your full time and attention now?"

I grumbled "My Grandfather arranged for me to- work in a high school for "practice" before I can go teach college students."

He laughed "Really? Oh man…" his eyes suddenly widened in realization "You wouldn't happen to have Melody in one of your classes would you?"

I blinked "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I just assumed. Since she's taking physics and all. I bet she was happy to see you…"

I gaped at him while Garland howled with laughter "Ha- Happy? Why do you- say that?" he really doesn't have a clue, does he?

He frowned at Garland "Well huh, since she huh well, knew you and all… don't tell me you didn't recognize her when you saw her…"

"Should I?"

"Well, yes… I mean, sure it was what? Over four years ago but still…"

"Still don't get it…" I tapped my fingers on the table nervously. Since when did I know her previously? I think I'd know… you don't just forget about something as annoying as her.

He sighed and passed his hand over his hair carefully "Remember when we were finishing that project. At huh, summer time if I'm not mistaken. I took her to the lab on those final days since I couldn't take her whining about wanting to see the lab anymore. She had been bothering me about it for at least a month I think… Anyways, she'd come with me and she'd normally stay with us for the whole day. The girl would cling to every word you said. And to you actually. Is anything coming back yet? You know, that skinny little thing that kept jumping around and asking questions non-stop?"

I blinked. Did he mean-? "Twiggy?" I gaped

"Yeah, you called her that. And she called you- Blue Boy, wasn't it?"

Garland grinned "Blue boy?"

"I had a problem with the little banshee once. See, there was this time after lunch, I fell asleep. And she thought it'd be funny to draw blue triangles on my face with our glass markers. And then _he_ took a picture…"

Robert chuckled heartedly "Well she was bored. And since it matched your hair and all… Well, she thought it'd suit you. It was very entertaining."

"Right…" I growled. Twiggy… I looked over at her again. Why hadn't I seen it? She didn't look too different now I thought about it. Guess I've had too much on my head lately. My current job, my pending projects over at the university, putting up with a bunch of stupid kids… but she's not the way I remembered her… Not at all.

"You know, I think she had a crush on you at the time."

I smirked inwardly. Well it's not my fault I'm irresistible… But this doesn't sound good to others so… "Huh huh…" I said "uninterestingly" while I took a sip from my drink "Why do you say that?" this might be useful… now don't smirk Kai…

"Well she kept asking when she'd see you again and lots of stuff about you and things like that. But she'd always blush and run away to hide when she saw you." He laughed "It was cute. But thankfully she grew out of that phase later."

"Really now?" That explains how she knew my grandfather owned the school… little- "ROBBIEEEE! You're back!" Suddenly I felt Robert crushing me into the wall and a loud squeal, interrupting our conversation. Well speak of the Devil… "I missed you so much!"

He laughed and hugged her back "I was wondering when you'd see me…"

Jurgen sat on his lap hugging him tightly "Well it's not like I enjoy looking over _here_." She glared at me for effect and went on "But Bryan saw you and told me! Wee, mom and father will be so happy to see you!" she nuzzled her head into his chest, smiling happily.

Robert smiled down at her warmly "Missed you too… Now shouldn't you say hi to the rest of the table?"

She stuck her tongue out at him "Yes daddy… Hi Garland! Hi Spawn of Satan, how're ya doing?"

Before I could retort she continued "No wait, I don't care. Right. So Robbie, how did your exams go?"

I growled and clenched my fists in anger. Oh just you wait you little bitch… I'll make sure you'll regret the day you met me… I looked over at Robert who was in turn looking down at his sister with a frown "Melody what was that for? Don't be uncouth and apologize!"

"What? No way!"

He sighed. I feel sorry for him… putting up with her everyday must really kill a guy… "I thought you liked him?"

She punched his arm "EW! Who gave you that idea!"

"Well you did. You used to worship the ground he walked on. What changed?"

His sister snorted and got up, looking down at him hurtfully "I did. He did. Things change. That's the way it is. Otherwise you'd still be eating bananas hanging upside down from a tree. It's called evolution." She looked around awkwardly and gulped "Now- bye. I- I'll talk to you later. Ok?" She turned and left, wrapping her arms around herself.

Robert frowned at her "Something's not right here…"

"Have you considered it might be in her head?" I muttered.

"No, something's wrong… she's lost weight, she's wasted and she looks paler than usual." He bit his lower lip and turned to Garland "_He_ wouldn't happen to be around, would he?" he said quietly.

"I don't know. She didn't say anything… Have you been home yet?"

"No, that's why I asked…"

I frowned "What's going on?"

"Er, nothing." Robert smiled awkwardly and looked around "Huh, have you seen April yet?"

"April?"

Garland nodded "That's Minx. She should be here by no- Oh, there she is!"

Robert beamed for a fraction of a second and quickly scrambled to his feet "APRIL!"

A shadow suddenly clung itself on him and squealed loudly "ROBBEY! I miss'd ya sooo much! Ya look soooooo handsum! I love ya!"

Robert blushed and tried to pry her arms from around his neck "You're- choking me!"

"Oh, sorrey!" she turned to us and grinned happily. "HI! Howzit goin'?"

I nodded "Not too bad…"

"Gewd!" she clung to Robert again and pulled him down back to his seat "An' yas Robbie?"

"Your English is still despicable I see…"

She huffed "Well so's yar attitude! Wazz 'rong with me English!"

Garland stopped Robert from answering "Nothing, don't mind him…"

"Gewd! Now, unless ya boys wanna watch our hardcore make-out session, I'd advise ya t' leave." She smiled sheepishly and dismissed us with her hand.

Robert looked livid "APRIL!"

"Wha'? Ain't that why yar here?"

He got even redder than he already was and just dismissed us as well, his head jerked "I'm sorry about this…" he muttered.

I suppressed a chuckle and got up, taking my glass with me "It's alright… I'll talk to you later… Come on Garland… let's get us another table…"

"Sure thing… have fun!" he winked at them

"Oh we will!" Minx smiled deviously and hugged her boyfriend tightly, nuzzling her face into his neck.

I chuckled and shook my head "Poor Robert…"

"Nah, give it a few minutes and he'll be perfectly comfortable! Now, how about we join in with someone since this place is full?"

Oh no you don't. "I'm **not** sitting with Jurgen and her bodyguards!"

He sighed "And why not!"

"Because I can't stand her, or any of them for that matter, and for what I know, the feeling is mutual."

"Well let's change that then, shall we?" he grabbed my arm and dragged me over to their booth. "Hiya guys!"

They looked up at him and greeted back, then sending me a quizzical look.

I looked at them in return. The boys sat around the table, while Jurgen sat **on the table**, facing the two of us with an upset frown "What's he here for?" she asked.

"Well, we're all friends, right? And Kai here's a good friend of mine too, so whether you like it or not, you will get along. Ok?"

She huffed "Whatever… as long as he's off my back."

"Don't worry about _that_ girly, I'm not planning to go anywhere near you." I spat.

Garland pushed me down to sit next to Kaminov and took a seat himself next to Ivanov, who kept sending me death glares. "Oh c'mon you guys! Try talking to him instead of trying to kill him or whatever! I'm sure you'll find several common points between yourselves!"

"Garland, you're sounding like my mom." Jurgen frowned at him "Besides, why are you telling _us_ that? It's not like _he_ makes it any easy neither." She glared at me meaningfully. She does that a lot… which is annoying… but **fine**! "Ok, fine! I'm starting all over then! Hi, I'm Kai, I just finished college and have a jackass of a Grandfather who put me dealing with a bunch of brats as an excuse so I wouldn't teach in an university he despises, and you are?"

She smirked "Melody, finishing high school and I have a jackass of an uncle. Oh, and a jackass of a teacher, let's not forget that." She offered me her hand which I took reluctantly with a raised eyebrow "And here's Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. They too have a jackass of a teacher. Oh, and Ian has a jackass of a brother."

"AMEN!" the short boy took a drag from his glass and slammed

it down on the table with a smirk.

I smirked back "Funny, me too…"

Garland grinned "See? There are some points in common already!"

Melody- I mean, Jurgen whacked him upside his head "Quit sounding like my mom!"

"Ow, sorry Melly…"

I sighed and toyed around with the currently melting ice inside my glass, pondering on what to do. I could get drunk and thus get rid of this stupid awkwardness I still have around these kids… but then I'd probably do something stupid and wake up tomorrow kinda like Garland did last week… only instead of Marie, the broomstick would be called Mel- I shook my head and let go of my glass. Better not.

"Hey Kai!" I looked up to meet Ivanov's icy blue eyes staring fiercely back at mine "What?"

He smirked "Well, have you ever had a drinking contest?"

"Hum, yeah… several actually…" I smirked. Oh you're going down!

"Good… Then how about we have one of our own?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Sure…" I shrugged

"Tala… I am **not** taking you home!" Jurgen spat at him "So if you're going through with this, you better get someone to do that for you now. Just in case, ya know?"

"Su' ting… Bryan?"

The huge burly boy nodded and in no time Ivanov was ordering a bunch of vodka shots.

"Okie, ready old timer?"

OLD TIMER! "Ready, _brat_."

He smirked and started gulping down his own shots, keeping an eye on me all the time. As for me, I was calmly taking my time. Why should I rush my victory anyways? I never lost a drinking contest, I'm not doing it now.

Ten shots later, I smiled as my opponent started rubbing his eyes and swaying dangerously on his seat. Did I mention he was the one who had drunk the ten shots? I was on my fifteenth. And going.

"Oh man… You're not human…" he covered his mouth and reached for a bucket Jurgen offered him, looking away in disgust "Serves you right…" she muttered.

I smirked as I drank my eighteenth shot "Guess that means I won." I laughed. And it was a weird laugh… oh boy… I wasn't supposed to get drunk! Now what? Hum, suddenly Melly looks nice… maybe Minx was right… "Hum…"

She threw me a weird look "Quit staring at me like that."

"Sorrey… iz juss- yar looking kinda- nice…" I grinned.

A huge silence came down upon our table and I was able to see a lot of widened eyes around me, including hers… hum… she's got pretty eyes… "I like yar eyes…" I approached her so that our faces were mere inches apart, much to her horror if her expression meant anything… Nah, she's just playing hard to get…

"Oh for Cripe's- PISS OFF!" she pushed me and jumped down from the table, starting to walk away from me and thus giving me a- nice view actually… "Manz- nice ass…"

I don't really remember what happened after that, but next thing I knew I was feeling a bit better and Ivanov too apparently…

"Ok! Now how about another drinking con-" he stopped and looked to his right, his lips taking a snarl "What do you want?"

I followed his gaze to see a guy standing in front of our table. Well, Jurgen actually. She was sitting back on the table… weird… And apparently, the guy was taking his time making sure he ran his eyes down every inch of her little body… What am I to do? Some people have freaky tastes… "A little talk with her here…" he chuckled "And what's your name?"

She smiled back sweetly "I'm Not Interested. And you?"

He smirked "I'm Insisting. Hi Not Interested. How about I- persuade you to change your name to something in the lines of Willing To Meet You?"

Jurgen sighed and bit her lower lip "First of all, that was lame, second, how about you turn around and leave before I stick my foot up your ass?"

"Now, you wouldn't do that…" he reached to caress her cheek only to have Ivanov grab his arm and throw it off her fiercely. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he got up menacingly.

Spencer and Bryan got up as well and oh my did they ever tower over the stupid guy… "To answer your question, yes she would. And so would we…" Bryan clicked his fists.

The blonde added "And I warn you, our feet are quite thicker…"

The guy gulped and after sending the girl another glance he turned around and left. Hum, I'm asking Jurgen to lend me those two… got a couple of guys that owe me money…

Garland pulled Tala back down and rose an eyebrow at Jurgen "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Hell yeah I fucking would!"

He gaped at her "Melody Jurgen do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, I use my spare one."

Tala snickered "You have a spare mouth?"

"Yeah, what about it? Lots of old folks have spare teeth so why can't I have a couple of spare mouths? One for cursing, one for kissing my mother, one to bite Robbie for the remote, another one to eat candy, ya know, one for each little bit of my everyday routine."

Ian rose his eyebrow at her "You don't exist… You're a figment of some lunatic's imagination aren't ya?"

"Ssh, it's a secret!" she covered his mouth and winked at me. "And whose imagination figment are _you_? Mine?"

I blinked "What?"

She sat back up straight, completely turned to me and smirked, that predatory glint taking over her features once again. It made me feel a bit- weird… "So you're real? Good. I like real guys. Not like that one." she nodded in the direction the kid had taken after being scared away by her bodyguards "So if yar free sometime we could- well…" She slid down from the table to straddle my lap and purred into my ear "Do something… ya know…" I gasped as she ran her hands up my chest to circle my neck and suckled on my earlobe "So, whaddaya say?"

"What the Hell do you think you're doing!"

She smirked again and brushed her lips over mine teasingly, which to my absolute horror sent shivers down my spine "Kissing you. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" she breathed.

"I- I-" What the Hell's wrong with me? Why can't I friggin' move? And where is everybody?

"Ssh… I won't hurt you… much…" she laughed deviously and pulled me down so our lips met again, moaning when I responded- WHAT! WHY THE HELL AM I KISSING HER? SHE'S MY FRIGGIN' STUDENT NOT TO MENTION SHE'S A SPOILED BRAT AND I CAN'T STAND HER and **why** am I screaming and- _seeing myself_- doing- _that_- now?

"Kai…" she whispered my name as she swayed back and forth slowly and God this is weird and freaky and- "KAI!" Oh Christ she's getting louder! "Wake up! Kai!" she was now shaking me violently and yelling and I'm seriously considering the option of going for psychiatric treatment… "KAI! WAKE UP YOU MORON!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"**KAI!**"

"WAA!" I sat up abruptly and shook my head violently. I was back at the diner. So this means- YES! **Thank _God_ **it was just a dream! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! But what the Hell-? Why is everyone staring at me? "Wha- wha' happened?" ugh, my vision's blurry… and why does my cheek hurt? It's almost as if someone slapped me… but why?

Spencer rose an eyebrow at me "You overdid it a bit… I mean you had already won, why the Hell did ya have to go on?" he seemed pissed off for some reason… as everyone else actually…

"Huh?"

Garland sighed "Ok, no more vodka for you…" he chuckled and patted my back with a little too much emphasis for my liking. I coughed and looked around myself. I blinked as I noticed who else was looking down at me with a weird look… not just Garland and the boys but also- oh God _her_! I scrambled to my feet and I- probably looked like some deer caught in the lights to her or- whatever… can't really think too well right now… my head hurts…

"What? Was I biting your head off in your dream or- something?" she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, blushing hard for some reason.

"You can- say that…" I breathed before I could catch myself "I mean- Oh screw it! I'm going home." I'm so not in the mood for this… I can't even look at her! What the Hell was that all about!

Garland blinked and quickly got next to me "I'm driving you, ok? Bye kids! We'll explain later! Come on Kai…" he grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him "Well, you certainly did your best in fitting in with them…" he said sarcastically.

"Wha' ya mean?"

"Well, you and Tala had a drinking contest and all, you won, and after it you laughed- weirdly and huh- you did some- things…"

"What things?"

"I er, I'll tell you later… What can you remember anyways?"

"Uh, sitting down with them , re-introducing meself, and the guy who said he was called Insisting."

He looked at me as if I had grown another head "What?"

"Ya know, Tala asked me if I wanted another- contest yeah, and then this guy started hitting on Jurgen and-"

"What the Hell are you talking about? This is the last time I'm letting you in a drinking contest!"

"So she never did that? Good…"

"Did what? Were you having some kind of a dirty dream with Melly?" he smirked "After what happened I can't say I'm surprised…"

I gasped "ARE YOU INSANE! JUSS TAKE ME HOME ALREADY AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" woo… I'm on a rooooll! "AND WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Calm down! I'll tell you!"

"Ya better!"

He blushed a bit "Well you- huh… got a bit carried away and- well you-"

"WHAT!"

"You groped her ok!"

I must have fainted or something like that 'cause next thing I knew I was in my car, Garland driving me in absolute silence. I just didn't get where he got the bruise on his cheek from… And why is _my_ cheek stinging!

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

I sighed as I went into my classroom, praying they wouldn't say anything about what had happened last Friday. Garland had already told me that after the contest I had started hitting on Jurgen for some fucked up reason and when she had told me to piss off I had laughed weirdly or something and- groped- her ass… Oh man… WHY! Anyways, after that, she- slapped me across the face and I passed out for a good ten minutes. I can't say I didn't deserve it… I just hope no one dares mentioning this… or the fact that I- passed out and left the diner like some alcoholic would… dragged by my friend whom I punched outside for no reason… I asked Garland to just shut up at this point. Now, knowing how kids are, they'd probably greet me loudly and say something like "YO! YOU DA MAN! YEAH!" or give me a scary silent treatment and kill me when I leave the school grounds or- maybe I've just been watching way too many teenage life movies… Oh would those stupid brats SHUT UP! "QUIET!" Quick and effective. Nice.

"Someone's still on a hangover…" a sing-song voice said from above.

I sighed "Ivanov, if you're going into my weekend's details, I can always go through yours as well. I heard you lost a drinking contest… now who was it against again?" I smirked as I watched him blanch. To lose something like that to a teacher is bad for a guy's rep. **Really** bad. And since I happen to _know_ that- hehe… I'm evil… "Sorry…" he snarled and took his books out, glaring at his friends when they sniggered at him quietly.

"Good… now, I suppose I should warn you that you'll be having a test tomorrow and so it'd be appropriate if you actually used your text books for something other than dust gathering or as a- weapon for once…" I sent both Bryan and Spencer a meaningful look and turned back to the chalkboard "So please get the exercises from page 26 to 32 done and call me in case you have any doubts…" I sound like some teacher… oh wait, I am a teacher… I don't like this… kinda reminds me of Star Wars… I'm going over to the Dark Side… Brr… I need a part-time job… I'll talk to Robert… he might know if there are any vacancies over at the university's labs… I'd kill for a weekend job over there… "Hey K- I mean, Mr. Hiwatari!"

I snapped awake and looked up "Yes?" it was Ian… oh boy…

"Does the test _really_ have to be tomorrow? Why not next week or something?" I sighed "Because. Now listen here, you kids will be going to college next year- well, hopefully… so I think it's about time someone stops babying you. You won't be getting everything delivered to you just like that the way it's been done till now you know? Either you get off your asses and go get it, or you can rot while you wait for someone to tell you important stuff such as when you'll be having your exams or the name of a useful book you can use for an assignment, where to get it and how to actually read it, since no one bothered to translate it from German to English. And lots of things like that… So quit complaining and get busy!" I finally looked up to find my whole class looking down at me dumbfounded "What?"

"Is college that bad?" Spencer blinked down at me.

"Depends on what university you go to and the kind of teachers you get. I was never too lucky with _that_." I grumbled.

"Really now? I figured…" Jurgen chuckled "Guess you learned from your 'Masters' then… That explains a lot."

I sighed and went back to my desk, trying to ignore her as well as I could. I _really_ can't face her right now… "Just get busy already…" I sat down and started checking my other class's tests. After about half an hour, I was honestly starting to reconsider this profession… it was almost as if I hadn't taught them a thing. Bunch of ignorant- "Excuse me…"

I looked up and felt the blood running furiously to my cheeks and my eyes popping out of their sockets -well, almost- when I found Jurgen standing just in front of my desk, smirking with that- glint again… And I still felt weird… oh crap, this isn't that stupid dream again is it? But I'm not drunk and I didn't fall asleep… "Hello?"

I shook my head "Sorry, yes?"

"Just thought you should know this exercise is wrong. So I don't think we should be wasting our time with it anymore." She was still smirking so I suppose she knows she's embarrassing me… well I can play your little game too…

I rose an eyebrow at her "And why do you say that?"

"Well according to this, that piece of lead has negative mass."

I looked down at the book and back up at her "Negative mass? Have you stopped to consider you might have done this- I don't know, _wrong_?"

"Well, yes, but considering everyone here's been having the same problem and I redid this over and over to make sure it wasn't wrong…"

"Huh-huh…" I took a look at the exercise to see if she'd shut up already. It was pretty simple… some kid was twirling a lead sphere around with a nylon string or whatever and I had the gravity, the length of the string, the speed the sphere had- I rose an eyebrow "O- k…"

"Well?"

I sighed "Fine, go back to your seat. Skip it, the speed value is wrong. Way wrong…"

She frowned "But you didn't even-"

"I didn't need to. And if you knew anything, you wouldn't have needed to do any calculations what so ever neither. Now if you please, I'm busy…"

She fumed and took her book, stalking back to her seat and leaving me doing my best not to jump around in joy and hoot at her. 'WAAHAA! I'M BETTER THAN YOU! NOW WHAT _GIRLY_?' Hehe…

Kai 1 - Melody 0

**REVIEW PLEASE! n-n**


	3. Squeezin' her the Right Way

**If any of you read the sequel to Shattered Past, From the Heart then you'll know that I'll be leaving for college in another country soon and that I'll have to stop writing while I'm there. I'll keep everyone informed with my blog, the url's in my bio by the way. Ok, This is pretty much it, any doubts you may have, ask in your review and I'll answer as soon as I can in my blog, ok? Now enjoy! n-n**

**The Master and The Apprentice**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 3: "Squeezin' her the right way" o.O**

"Oh hey! Come in!" Robert smiled at me and moved back, signaling for me to go inside. I can't say I was too eager to comply… what if _she_ was inside? But it's not like I can turn back and run now… Damn. "Hey…" I sighed and went in, flinching as the door clicked behind me. I was now in enemy territory, and extreme caution was necessary… Actually, if I had taken caution, I wouldn't be here. Period. But Robert was convincing… Damn him. He said he had this interview with Stephen Hawking or something… damn him too for being so freakin' smart… and enticing… to me anyways… I'm such a nerd… "Ok, sit here while I check if my room is in good enough state… I should have cleaned it by now I know but I just got back and it's been too much to do and too little time and-"

"It's ok, it's not like my house is clinically clean neither…" more like exasperatingly chaotic… I actually found my last clean shirt in my kitchen earlier… the rest was scattered around my bedroom. And the rest of the house actually… I _really_ need to get me a maid… "Sure but I like to keep my room organized… I'll be right down." He turned around and went up a flight of stairs, leaving me alone in his living room and feeling like- like a gnu in an island surrounded by crocs. That's it, no more Discovery for me- Man I'm such a **nerd**! My brother's right I aughta get away from all this and be more like him… carefree or whatever he said… WHO CARES! Damn him damn him DAMN HIM! I growled and sat down on one of the yellow couches, rubbing my temple and letting out a heavy sigh. Where is that guy? I would have had _my house_ clean by now… though Robert probably does more than just toss everything into cupboards… right… I'll just wait then… and look around- nice place…

I motioned to a small table beside my couch where a photo frame sat to take a better look at it. For what I could tell, it was Robert and the banshee. Though they were younger, and in- Red Square… probably some holiday pic… I sighed. Man I miss Moscow… and Red Square yes… I miss going around and having my ears filled with Russian, the mothers scolding at their children, the men greeting eachother… '_привет_!' they'd say… Here they say hello, simpler but also duller… and what the hell am I ranting on about now?

I sat back up straight when I heard someone thump down the stairs, blushing lightly. Kai shouldn't touch what's not his… hehe… right… That's what my mother said whenever I went over to anyone's house. I'd touch everything I could get my hands on. Man I was such a- brat. Hey, the thumping stopped, what about Robert? I peeked over the couch to find no one. Frowning I stood and walked towards the stairs "Robert? You done yet?"

Since no reply came I just sighed and started going back to the couch where I'd sit patiently again… Though my patience was by then wearing _thin_… "What the Hell are you doing in _my house_!" Great, juuuust **great**! I turned around to find myself looking as down as usual at my- herm, _brightest student_… she seemed to have just come out of the kitchen, if the apple in her hand meant anything… Can't say she looked too pleased with me being there but then again, I already expected that. "Well?"

"Just standing around, looking around, pretending to be a plant ya know… What does it look like wench? I'm waiting for your brother!"

She glared at me "Well I don't want no wankers standing around. Now beat it or I'll call the police and blame you for trying to rob my house and taking advantage of poor lil' ol' me."

WHAT! "_Right_, like I'd go anywhere near **you** without proper protective equipment and a long stick!" Unaffected apparently, she took a bite off the apple, holding a book closer to herself while giving me that look again… that predatory glint that kept making me feel weird… even after a full week of ignoring her, it still affects me. And I've been having weird dreams with her lately too… which is getting annoying. Like the look she's giving me now. "Do I have to show you where the door is?" I snapped back into reality and glared at her. She couldn't possibly get any more childish or rude… it's not humanly possible… Of course I'm not sinking to her level. "I'm here by your brother's invitation, so the only person that can kick me out would be him. Now why don't you go back to your pretty little room and- play with your dolls or whatever?" Ha. Now what, _girly_?

She looked unfazed once again "Fine. Though I came out of the doll phase years ago. Homemade bombs are in for me now. Wanna see one? I'll even show you how they detonate… you'll just have to get out of the house for it, my mom wouldn't like having brains splattered all over her carpet. Or any other organs for that matter." She gave me one last glance as she took another bite off the apple and went up the stairs, passing her brother who gave her a weird look before turning to me "What just happened?"

I blinked after what seemed years of merely having my eyelids as open as possible and let my mouth drop "I'm still trying to figure that out… It had something to do with bombs… and- me lying all over the carpet in pieces I think…"

He cocked his head to the side "Oh… she was rude wasn't she? I'm sorry, I'll talk to her later-"

"It's ok, don't bother… I'm getting used to it." I grunted "But huh, tell me something… what does she do in her free time? Huh, what's her, huh, hobby?" please say she collects butterflies or something like that!

He rose an eyebrow at me "Huh, last time I checked she was into mechanics… she made this little robot thing that could pick up small objects and move around or something…" Ok, weird, but good enough… "But that was months ago and she gets bored easily so _now_… I don't know…" he gave it a thought "But- I remember her asking me where to get gunpowder sometime ago… she said it was curiosity but with her… Actually I aughta check that out, she might be up to something, thanks for the reminder…" he paused "But- why do you ask?"

Gunpowder? Christ no… I'm getting outta here! "She- said she- was making bombs… though it's a joke- right?"

"Bombs? Not a chance… She wouldn't… would she?" his eyes widened "Oh curses!" he suddenly seemed scared "I've been through the whole garage and I still haven't found my leftover stash of sulphur or my jar of nitro-" his eyes widened dramatically "Oh God no- MELODY!" he raced up the stairs, leaving me blinking for a few seconds before I decided to follow him. She wouldn't would she? I suddenly stopped dead in my track since Robert had done the same and was now staring at something in front of him, further down the corridor.

"Keep your pants on. Here…" I looked over Robert's shoulder to find his sister standing in the middle of the corridor, a cardboard box at her feet, filled with some- greyish- objects… mechanical apparently… "I presumed he'd tell you so here…" she muttered, sending me a glare "Fun-wrecker! Cry-baby!" She stuck her tongue out at me and pouted. Man what is she? 5 years old?

Robert leaned down and picked up a small grey box, a few wires peeking from one of it's sides. He whimpered and jerked his head "Please tell me this isn't-"

"C4? Well, it's supposed to be… but if you open it and take a closer look you'll see it lacks certain things to be actually dangerous. As do any other "explosives" in this box."

"What's wrong with you!"

"I've been having personal space issues, you know very well _why_." She sent him one of her trademark meaningful glares and snatched the thing from his hands, which made us both flinch. "I told you it's harmless, calm down you two…"

Robert ran a hand down his face "You've been having personal space issues… So you dedicate your free time to terrorism… again I ask, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! That's dangerous! And how the Hell did you learn how to build these!"

"Huh, instinct mostly. And I told you THEY'RE NOT DANGEROUS!"

"You don't expect me to buy that do you?"

"No, I'd have to be selling something to expect you to buy something from me. Which I'm not. And it is true. I just made them for show. The only thing in here that could possibly actually blow would be this rocket." she gave him a long object and went on "But even that-"

Robert gaped at her and interrupted her "What on earth are you doing with a rocket in your room!"

"4th of July leftover." She simply said while swaying back and forth, her hands on her back-pockets.

"I don't recall having fireworks on the last 4th of July…"

"Well I did. I spent it with Tala and the others, remember? Don't give me that look, Spencer was the one who did all the launching. I just watched and kept the last one as a souvenir. Which is why-"

"IN YOUR ROOM! What if it exploded?"

She growled and snatched the thing from his hands, bashing it into the wall fiercely, which made us both take a couple of steps away from her. She rolled her eyes "As I was _trying _to say, the stupid thing's empty!" she tossed it at my feet and crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow raised.

I let out a sigh and picket up the rocket. Indeed, she had emptied it… "But why?" I looked at her

"What do you think I am? Stupid? It's supposed to be a souvenir, not some- bomb… So I emptied it before bringing it home. Now if that's it, can I go? Your friend there has scheduled a test for tomorrow and I'm not giving him the satisfaction of watching me fail everybody's expectations… _again_…" she growled and turned around, walking down the corridor and going into what I assumed was her room, closing the door behind her.

I blinked and looked over at Robert who seemed as clueless as me "Is this- normal? I mean, girls are supposed to collect posters or stuffed animals, not- bomb shells?"

"I thought you'd noticed by now that my sister is anything but normal." He started down the corridor and knocked on her door "Hey just a minute! I'm not done yet! Where's my stash of sulphur and the nitroglycerine?"

I blinked. This is not normal… who keeps stuff like that in a garage? It's insane!

I watched as the door opened and she appeared, raising an eyebrow at her brother "What are you talking about?"

"About my summer projects' leftover stuff I left forgotten in the garage before leaving for college this year!" he glared at her "Where are they?"

"How should I know? I didn't even know you kept highly unstable stuff in the house! And you come and say I'm crazy for building bomb shells? HA! What if father bumped into the jar and it crashed?" I watched, as passively as before, as the two siblings faced eachother in a glaring contest of sorts, leaving me in the dark once again… this family scares me, seriously… I think I'll just- leave… yeah… it's safer…

"Melody, I didn't just leave it at sight or something like that-"

"You right now have no authority to be saying what I did is dangerous! I do, so please let me be the one to say it for once." I rose an eyebrow as she cleared her throat and pointed at him "You are an irresponsible bum! How could you leave a highly unstable substance in a place filled with flammable stuff? It's dangerous are you crazy?" she smirked "Man that felt good! It's almost like telling your dad to behave! Or your teacher that he's wrong…" she grinned at me. Yeah right! There'll be pigs flying the day you prove me wrong girly!

Robert ran a hand across his face, apparently trying to control himself. I really feel sorry for him "So if you- didn't- take it- where is it!"

"How the Hell should I know!"

"Who else would take something like that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whoa, are we interruptin' sumthin'?" the three of us jumped our full heights and turned to the other side of the corridor, where Minx stood, Tala and the other boys behind her, all looking at us- well at _them_ like they were crazy "What's up?"

Melody frowned and started approaching her smallest friend menacingly "Ian, when you asked to go- check out- whatever it was in my garage the other day, what _exactly_ did you do?"

He blinked at her "Huh, I huh… I wanted to- check out your- dad's car?" he grinned sheepishly. "Since it- kept making weird noises as you said and all… hehe…"

"Oh really?" she growled and towered over him "What do you take me for? Stupid? Where's the stuff you took!"

"Wh- what stuff? I don't know what you're talking about!" he squeaked

"Oh shut up! I've diagnosed you, you're a total pyromaniac, you taught me how bombs were made-" so, instinct, was it? Ha. "- and I remember clearly that you need sulphur and nitro to actually made them explode… now what did you do with them?"

Tala rose an eyebrow at her "You keep bomb material in your garage? And you didn't tell me? We could have blown the school all this time and I didn't know? This is unacceptable Melody!"

"Shut up Tala!" Robert advanced on Ian "Now where are them you little-" he clutched his shirt, making him squeal "Ok OK! I huh- I used them to- to make a-" he wiggled away from him "No! You'll kill me! You know **I** took it, ain't that enou-"

"IAN!"

"Cocktail Molotov ok!"

Melody bit her lower lip "No more GTA for you. It says on the package little kids shouldn't play it and I now see why."

"Feh!"

I ran a hand down my face and turned to Robert "Ok, you know what? I'm getting out of here before something does explode… Let me know when there's nothing but spices in this house…"

"Spices are dangerous too ya know?" Melody nodded.

Ian smirked "Yeah, I could make a jar of pepper blow, wanna s- OW!" he whimpered as his friend rammed her fist into his head, glaring down at him "No explosions! Little kids shouldn't play with fire!"

"Yeah well you can't go anywhere near the oven again then."

"Don't be ridiculous! Besides, my oven's electric." Se beamed "And I have enough maturity to deal with fire." At that I couldn't resist. I actually laughed. Loudly. "MATURITY!" I shook Robert's hand and left, turning around when I got to the stairs, ignoring her burning glare "Now you kids be good, do your homework and don't play with fire… or explosives, or knives- just stay away from the kitchen, it's too dangerous. Leave it for- _mature_ people only…" I snickered and waved back at them, going down the stairs and opening the front door so I could finally get out of that **nuthouse**.

"Yo Kai… what are you doing here?"

I looked at who had just talked and smiled "Garland! You have got to go in there… it's a blast! Literally!" I shook my head and breathed, trying to calm down "Oh my God I think I'll be needing therapy after this…"

"Wha- what happened?"

"I discovered this neighborhood will probably turn into a disaster area sometime in the future. There are bombs in there! Can you believe it?"

He smirked "Oh, Melly showed you her bomb collection… But I though she didn't like you…"

I gaped at him "You knew she had-"

"Bombs? Yeah, I helped her with them. The girl was depressed at the time and stuff."

"So she makes bombs… it makes sense yeah… some people get a rope hanging from the ceiling, other people get razors but not Jurgen! She has to be different and blow herself to bits! Taking the rest of the town with her of course…"

He laughed and patted my shoulder "The bombs weren't meant for herself but- I guess it doesn't really matter anyways… they were fake. Now I'm going to watch over those kids, they're supposed to study, right?"

"I do have a test tomorrow for them…" and Jurgen's not going to like it… hehe…

"Don't make it too hard. Melly's getting frustrated because she still hasn't scored over a B with you."

"That's her fault, not mine. Now excuse me, but I have a test to make… and I should have had it done by now… Don't give me that look, I **won't** make it easy!" I added.

"Sure… go on… ruin her life! But I'll have you know that if she does blow this place to bits its your fault!" he smirked and went into her house- without even- bothering to knock… Actually now I think about it, none of her friends knocked neither… As Robert would say, how uncouth!

Sighing, I stepped down to my car and got in, starting the engine and driving out of that place before Jurgen or the midget started playing with the explosives again and- that place ceased to be. I mean- what's with those kids? What's with _her_? I sighed and stopped the car at a red light, stretching my head back and closing my eyes briefly. I hadn't had much sleep last night… I had another nightmare with her. This time she had me on a leash and walked me around like a dog… I didn't get it… but it felt disgustingly degrading…

I snapped my eyes open when a familiar beeping sound erupted from my pocket. "What now…" I grumbled and reached for the cell phone, placing it on the car's free hand kit thing and pressing the answer button just as the light became green "Hello?"

"_Kai… long time no see…_"

Kevin… Just when I thought my day couldn't possibly become any worse… "What do you want?"

"_Now is that anyway to greet your brother?_"

"I'm not in the mood so either you get to the point or beat it!" I growled

"_Fine! Just thought you'd like to know I'll be going over in- 5 minutes? I miss you ol' bro…_" he chuckled dryly

"Do you now? Well it's simple then. Get that stupid smile off your face, grow your hair a bit and look in the mirror."

"_Kai-_"

"You can go over to my apartment if you want, but I'm not opening the door. You can scream all you want too. I'll just get some loud music on. And don't try that 'There are burglars in my house and they stole my key' or the 'I forgot my key' crap again, it won't work. I told my neighbors about _you_."

"_Fine… I'll visit when you're feeling less crabby… Oh, wait… I think I know why you're so crabby… You haven't gotten laid in a long time, have you?_" he laughed, to which I clenched my teeth and turned the call off, tossing the cell back into my pocket and parking my car in front of my house.

Next thing I knew I was in my apartment, tossing my keys, jacket and shoes around as usual and motioning over to my room, where I finally tossed myself onto my bed. I think I went past a lot of people on the way to my floor, but I don't think I bothered greeting them… that's so nice of me… This is all his fault! Crabby indeed… I growled. Damn him for being right! I need to get me some woman… maybe then I'll stop having those freaky dreams… I noticed this colleague of mine -Jessica, I think that's her name- staring at me for the past days… Maybe I'll ask her out… she's pretty hot… MAYBE I'LL TAKE HER FOR A WALK IN FRONT OF HIS HOUSE! That would be cool… I chuckled to myself and sat up, sighing as I looked over to my desk. I still had a couple of questions to go… So this settles it: I'll finish the stupid test and tomorrow I'll ask her out. AFTER asking Garland if the expression for her is 'no financial problems'. I don't think it would be smart if I went out with a 'financially supported' woman… especially one like **that**… Hum… nice.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Alright, you have one hour, that's 60 minutes for those of you who don't know. Not another minute. Now get to work." I leaned back against my desk and watched as they sighed and turned their test sheets around, a general eye-popping, jaw dropping movement taking place afterwards. I turned around before any of them looked up and saw me holding back a laugh. I wasn't laughing because the test was too hard and I knew it, it was their expressions, and the fact that they looked perfectly synchronized… Man I wish I had a camera!

I chuckled inwardly and took my seat, keeping my face as expressionless as I could and averting my eyes from their fuming ones. Yes, I was fully aware of the collective glare currently being sent in my direction. "The test won't answer itself you know…" I muttered loudly enough for them to hear, sending them a meaningful look after. I smirked as they got to work, probably muttering ways to get back at me. I used to do that so I presume they do too. I glanced over at Jurgen, who was really the only one I was trying to affect with all this. I found her shaking her head, her teeth clenched, and glaring at her test. It had me raising an eyebrow. C'mon _genius_, it's not _that_ hard- a movement behind her called my attention suddenly. Tala… he was- poking at her… and apparently she wasn't in a generous mood since all his attempts were being fruitless so far. Good. That explains her expression. But he was still disturbing the peaceful harmony that had installed itself in my classroom… Ugh now **I** sound like my mom! "Ivanov she's not going to help you."

He flinched and blinked at me "I- huh- right… Sorry…" he grumbled something under his breath and looked back down to his test, glaring at it with a passion. His friend was in turn trying to fight back a grin, which wasn't working since she was actually chuckling, along with some of the rest of the class "Quiet…" I sighed and looked down at my wrist watch. 50 minutes to go. Damn. If students think tests and exams are boring, they should try being the teacher watching over them. At least _they_ have something to do… All I can do is hope to find someone cheating so I don't die of boredom here… hum, maybe Ian? He seems the type… I looked over at him and smirked. He and Tala were looking down at something between them that apparently was pretty interesting… how nice… I propped my elbow on the desk and sighed as I rested my head on my hand, watching them with a smirk while I waited for them to notice the fact that I was on to them. So far nothing… how smart is that? At least they should check if the teacher's looking every ten seconds like I did- Whoops I mean- Oh screw it! So I cheated when I was a kid sue me! At least now I know several ways of doing it. And I can tell this isn't one of the best. It attracts too much attention…

Ten minutes had passed and they still hadn't noticed I was looking over at them. The other side of the classroom had for Cripe's sake! Hell, even Jurgen! I could see her tapping Tala's desk with her pencil and biting her lower lip nervously. Of course he was mad at her for not helping him earlier so he was ignoring her. Oh man I'd laugh if I could… This was hilarious… I had to tell Garland… "OW! HEY!" I looked back at the final row to find a flustered Jurgen focused on her work again and her friend glaring down at her and rubbing his leg apparently. Besides everyone else in that classroom staring at them of course. "So, what had you two so distracted there for the past ten minutes anyways?" I asked casually, smirking when both boys looked down at me with eyes as big as plates. It had finally dawned on them apparently. "Huh… I don't know what you're talking about!" Ian blurted out, fidgeting on his seat before looking back down to his test, his friend doing the same, both of them as red as their friend had previously been. Now she was just muttering to herself and rolling her eyes. I nodded "Right… I'll see you two in a while… Now don't let me catch any of you looking anywhere beyond your test sheets or else I'll fail you both." I sneered. Stupid brats, can't even cheat right…

**(O)**

"Time's up, pass your papers to the front and make sure you wrote your names on the sheets… I'm not taking guesses." I rubbed my temple and cursed inwardly. Damn stupid test period… I was about to die… No one else dared to cheat after the incident with Tala and Ian so it had been one boring hour. Jurgen had gotten bored too apparently since she finished her test first as usual… maybe that's her problem. If she took a little more time answering her test she might get better grades. So it's her fault. Not mine. "Excuse me…" I looked up to find her grinning at me, both her friends behind her looking caught. She placed a pile of test sheets on my desk and moved away "I suppose you want to talk to them…" she pointed at her friends, who glared daggers at her "You really enjoy embarrassing us don't you?"

"That's for poking me so Goddamn hard! It still hurts and since I can't physically hurt you enough, I'll just smash your egos. Bye now!" she chirped as she left with her two bodyguards following, both of them smirking of course. I sighed and looked up at my students, both of them glaring at their departing "friend" and muttering death threats "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" I breathed, keeping the tests in my suitcase.

Ian scratched his head "Huh, sorry?"

"Right… Please tell me that method hasn't worked before…"

"As a matter of fact, it has!" Tala stated proudly

"Huh huh… I find that hard to believe. First of all, you were anything but discreet, and discretion is important when you're trying to do something like that. Second… and this is unacceptable, you weren't checking to see if the teacher had spotted you or not. That was lame."

Tala blinked at me, dumbfounded "So huh, what are you going to do now? Fail us? Give us detention?"

"No. I'm giving you a warning."

"Never cheat again?"

I smirked "No, I'll just ask you to never let me catch you doing so again. As I used to say, if you're up to something wrong, do it right. So keep a low profile or I will fail you and give you detention next time."

"Kai, you're setting a bad example! This is uncanny! A teacher telling his students how to cheat!"

I smiled as Garland strode in, grinning at us "I didn't know you had a rebellious side…"

"Garland I am a rebel. I don't recall ever doing anything anyone told me to do. More like the opposite. Why do you think Voltaire put me here? It's his way of punishing me for not sucking up to him." I stated sarcastically, then turning to the two boys who were gaping at me "Ok, you, and you, beat it before I change my mind and fail you… C'mon, I got stuff to do! Out!"

They blinked and nodded slowly, leaving my classroom hurriedly. A few seconds later, Garland and me burst out laughing at them and shook our heads "Oh man, did you see their faces? It was priceless!"

I chuckled and stood up, taking my suitcase along with me as I left the classroom, my colleague beside me "Right… You should have been there… I think one of them brought the answers or something and I spent over ten minutes staring at them, waiting for them to notice I was on to them. Jurgen had to stab Ivanov with her pencil to make them realize I was looking. It was- _sweet_…"

"Hehe… I imagine… you should start taking a camera with you… Now, how about we go and have lunch? I'm starving!"

"Sure, but before that… you know Jessica Tate?" I whispered

"Huh, yeah… the- blond right?"

"Yes. Is she seeing someone or is the path free?"

He rose an eyebrow at me "Whoa… what's with that now? I thought you were after Melly…"

I glared at him and bashed my suitcase into his chest "Don't even joke about that! Now is she taken or not?"

He coughed "Not that I know of… but I think you should go for better… she's hot but- I don't know… Look, I never went out with her or anything, but I have a friend who did… and he said the only thing she's good for is screwing. The woman kept gluing herself to him and ranting about stuff he- really couldn't care less about. Makeup and shopping probably, I didn't ask-"

"Garland, you're babbling. The only thing in there that calls my attention is that "only good for screwing" thing. Because that's pretty much the only thing I want from her."

He gaped at me "You bad bad boy!" he laughed "Well I'll have you know you'll still have to bare with her clinginess for the following- two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS? Why?"

"Well, she's dumb enough for you to get her in bed right on the first night you go out with her. But, all good things come with a price. She's also too dumb to understand that was all you wanted. It'll take her at least two weeks to get the point across her thick head. You have been warned."

"Meh, as long as she's good in the sack, I suppose I can bare with it."

"Like I said, you have been warned." He looked over at the parking lot, which was right in front of us by then and smiled "Hey look! Lunch company! Hey brat pack!"

Six heads turned to us, two girls, four boys. The kids… oh boy… "We're going out to _Ned's_ for lunch, you coming or got plans already?"

Minx grinned "Not mey! Ah'll call Robbey and ev'thing! You guyz cumin'?" she looked over at Jurgen and her boys, who seemed to be pondering the option of sharing the same table as me again. Jurgen finally shrugged and sighed "Sure, as long as _he_ doesn't drink." She sent me a meaningful glare "And as long as I don't have to talk to him or be polite to him. I'm mad at him because he made a college-hard test today." She pouted, glancing over at me with that- freakin' predatory glint of hers… Damn her. I need to get laid… badly. WITH SOMEONE ELSE I MEAN!

Minx blinked at her "Whah can't the guy drink now?" that had me blushing. Damn. Why did that have to happen… I glanced over at Jurgen again to find her looking away and blushing as well, her friends snickering around her. Double damn. WHY ME!

"Long story… it's best if you don't know, trust me…" Garland shrugged and started walking towards his car "Alright then. You coming with me Kai?"

"No. I have places to be after lunch, I'll drive myself…" I muttered and watched as Garland turned to the kids again "Has any of you brought your car or do you need a ride?"

Ian grinned "A ride would be nice yeah… You ok with that guys?"

The boys nodded and advanced on Garland's car, the two girls staying behind "We'll walk t' Melly's and get Robbey fi'st. He'll drive us tah _Ned's_ after."

"No, that'll take too long! Kai, you can drive them right?"

No! I am **not **letting _her_ in my car! "Sure…" DOUGH!

"Well that settles it then! See ya later! C'mon boys!" he got in his car and drove off as soon as the boys had closed it's doors, thus leaving me alone with the girls. You'll pay for this you treacherous little- "Are we going today?"

I grunted and stalked over to my car, quickly getting inside and hoping they wouldn't take too long. A while later I heard a squeal and someone more getting pushed than willingly going in into the passenger seat beside me. I blinked to my right to find Jurgen spitting curses at her friend who in turn took one of the back seats, grinning mischievously at me "What? Drive man!"

"Ok…" I started the engine and glanced at the girl beside me, who apparently was still sulking over something "Fasten your seat belt Jurgen, or I will not be held responsible if anything happens to you."

She grunted and did so, glaring hotly at me "It'd be your fault anyways, **you're** driving! Now get going and try not to get us killed."

Oh I aughta- ! Grr! I quickly made the car leave the parking lot, it's tires squeaking which in turn made her squeak too… hehe… "YOU MANIAC! SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU GET US ALL KILLED!"

"Shaddup Melly! GO FASTER!"

"NO!"

I chuckled and since I _was_ enjoying myself… what the Hell… I stepped on it and smirked as Minx hooted and Jurgen squealed for me to stop and let her out. Not likely… pressing a button, a general click was heard, indicating the doors were locked. It wasn't meant to scare her further, it's just- since she's so unstable… I thought it'd be safer. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MORONIC PSYCHOPATH! OPEN THE DOORS AND LET ME OUT!"

I then slowed down since she was actually panicking… And I _really_ don't need some freaked out banshee clawing at my face while I'm driving. Did I really scare her that much? "Calm down! Look I'm slowing down already!"

"NO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Melly calm down! It's ok! Look, we're here already an' ev'thing!"

"Good! Let me out!"

"Nope! You stay in here an' calm down, ge' used to zhe environment an' I'll go get Robbey. Be right back!" she winked at her and nodded at me, to which I unlocked her door. "Dun' let her out! Ya two need ta talk an' work out yar differences!"

Jurgen watched as she left and as soon as she had gone into her house she was nervously yanking at the door knob, then turning to me with a glare "Unlock the door."

I smirked "She said you should stay here."

"I am not staying in here another minute with you! Now unlock the door!"

"I don't have any mortal or infectious disease so I don't get why you treat me like so."

"Let me out! You can't keep me in here!"

"Then tell me why you insist on being so freakin' hostile on me when everyone else apparently has grown out of that phase."

"Because I'm not falling for your façade! You're no good and I don't care what everyone might say! I hate you!" she yelled, her eyes brimming with tears "Let me out…"

"You don't even know me! How can you say that?"

She growled and lunged at me, clawing at my chest "Shut up! I hate you! LET ME OUT! You can't keep me in here! You can't control me! You- LET ME GO!" I had by now grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to me to- keep her from causing any harm to any of us- actually… Oh Kai, let go of the girl please you're hugging her… Oh man… "Calm . down… Whatever- whoever it is that's been bothering you- look don't take it out on me… it's not my fault." I sneered "And it might be best if you actually talked to someone about it instead of- clawing people around. You're not a little kid anymore, you don't solve your emotional problems with tantrums, you talk about them. Ok?"

She sobbed and clutched my shirt tightly "I hate you-" she shook her head, speaking uncontrollably "I hate him… he- he hurts me… He won't leave me alone… He, he-"

"Who?" Yeah, who? Robert and Garland had mentioned some- guy that could be the cause of her problems or whatever… and Garland told me the bombs weren't meant for her and she- she had said something about having personal space issues… And I'm lost here…"Jur- Melody?" she looked up at me and pulled away, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head "Forget about it, it- it's nothing. Nothing you should worry about…" she blushed, probably cursing at herself if her expression meant anything. She's pretty easy to read now I think about it… But not that easy so I suppose there are things I still need to ask to know "Melody does your father or- someone in your family hit you?"

She looked at me and shook her head "No."

"Then what?"

"What what? It's nothing! Drop it!" she sighed and looked over to her house "What are those two doing? The- then again, I don't want to know-"

"Don't change the subject! You said someone hurt you. And for what I know, it's someone close or at least that lives near you. Who is it?"

"NO ONE! I just- DROP IT!"

Damn her to Hell for being so freakin' stubborn… not even when I'm trying to help her… Well damn her then! "Fine… but you can't keep that a secret forever… Let's just hope I don't find out the hard way…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you see-" the loud beeping of my cell interrupted me much to her relieve apparently… I pressed the answer button and my dear brother's voice sprung out of the speaker piece attached to the CD player "_Heya Kai-Pie!_"

I rubbed my eyes while she rose an eyebrow at the phone "Kevin, I am **not** in the mood! So whatever it is-"

"_Make it quick yeah I know… just called to see if you did anything about your crabbiness yet. Since you normally follow my advices and all… so who's she?_"

I tapped the steering wheel nervously and clenched my teeth "Mind your own business!"

"_Right, I'll take that as a no, I'm still crabby and lonely. You know, I'm starting to doubt your manhood here…_ _I mean, I've heard of priests that have more success with women that you do. And you** do** know what I mean with success don't you? Again I ask, it's been a while, hasn't it? Since you last got any and all…_" he laughed.

At that Melody choked back a laugh and turned to her window, trying to hide the fact that she _was_ laughing… Oh that's it! "Well at least **I** don't brag about being able to do things I can't, I don't snore, I clean my house before bringing anyone over, and the list goes on. You shouldn't introduce your girlfriends to me you know? They must all think I'm their whining post or something because the morning after you've been with them there they come, complaining about you and your lack of respect among _other things_ and the fact that you're a perverted pig." now she was actually laughing, biting her finger hard to try to stop her chuckles.

"_Wha- HEY! WHO'S THERE WITH YOU? AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'VE NEVER HAD COMPLAINTS! YOU'RE MAKING THAT UP TO SHOW OFF TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_" he cleared his throat "_That's called desperation Kai… and jealousy! You wished you had half the girls **I** have at my feet!_"

At that she right out laughed, making him grumble something. I smirked "Not really. And I'm not lying. Why do you think none of them ever came back to _bow down_ to you?" I snickered "Mine always come back for seconds…" I grinned. Oh this is too good! And she's actually smiling… that's- nice I suppose… weird girl… she was crying just a minute ago…

"_Yeah right! Look, hey you, girl?_"

Melody gave me a quizzical look, to which I grinned mischievously and nodded at the phone. She got the message and smirked, answering my brother "Hum, yeah?"

"_I'll have you know you're wasting your time with him. He's a nerd. He's a teacher you know? Think how boring it'll be! Wouldn't you rather be with someone a little more interesting?_"

She rose an eyebrow at the phone and sighed for reassurance, then she spoke with a sweet, smooth voice that- had the hair in the back of my neck standing up… Where the Hell did she learn to speak like that? "Well, I like smart guys… and Kai's pretty smart here… What makes you think I find him boring? And- what could you give me that he can't?" A headache for one thing.

Kevin seemed pleased since his usual Casanova talk came next "_Well… I could take to heaven and back for one thing… and I assure you, with me, you'll **never** grow bored…_"

She bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing again, a huge grin still showing though "Oh, that's- good… I get bored easily…"

"_Well he'll bore you, believe me. I can't listen to him for over 5 minutes, otherwise I fall asleep._" Well it only takes **me** 30 seconds to fall asleep when _he's_ the one talking. Asshole…

She sent me an amused glint "Aww, but Kai's so- interesting…" Of course I am!

"_Well, after spending a night with **me**, you'll change your mind, I assure you! What's your name anyways? I'm Kevin… but you can call me Kev if you want…_"

She rose an eyebrow again and leaned back on her seat, sending me a look that clearly asked "Is this guy for real?"

I chuckled and leaned back as well nodding and mouthing "_Tell him…_"

"Hum, Melody…"

He sighed apparently trying to act romantic or whatever… He'll do anything to get into a woman's pants… Though Melody's not exactly a woman… But of course, I'm not telling him that… hehe… not for _now_ anyways. "_Now there's a beautiful name… uncommon too… Melody… I bet you're as gorgeous as your name… I can already tell you have beautiful lips…_" I choked back a laugh and left the car, stepping a couple of feet away so I could laugh in peace. Oh my God he's actually hitting on her! Kevin, you're an asshole! **Asshole**!

She was as red as a tomato, though I wasn't sure if it was because of his comment or the fact that she was choking on her laughs too. As for me, I was praying Minx would be nice and take her time. This was much too good!

Melody fanned herself with her hands and cleared her throat "Why do you- herm, say that?" MY KINGDOM FOR A VOICE RECORDER!

"W_ell…_" He mewled "_Considering the enticing sound of your voice… Such a pretty voice has to belong to some nice pretty lips… I'm right, ain't I Kai? And don't you dare lying! I'll find out eventually…_" Oh you will, I _assure_ you!

I rolled my eyes and made my voice come out as upset as possible. He'd have to think I was jealous for this to work… "Yes she does, but unlike what _you_ might think I'm afraid you'll never get the chance to actually see them… or her eyes… she has gorgeous blue eyes you know?" It's true… She might be my student but I have eyes in my face! And so does she… big, almost liquid- sapphire blue eyes, currently looking over at me as if I was crazy. Hehe…

"_I don't know… she seemed interested in meeting me…_" LIAR! The only one interested in meeting anyone is him! I gestured at the phone and pretended to fire a gun, then running my thumb along my throat and sending her a meaningful look all along.

She smirked "Oh no, you must have misunderstood something I said. I'm fine with Kai here. He's my- how do you say? Knight in shiny armor… aren't you now?" she said sleekly, looking over at me with that freakin'- glint… "Sure I- am…" what the Hell…?

He seemed to choke on something before clearing his throat and continuing "_Don't be ridiculous girl! Why keep the nerd when you got the stallion right here!_" **_Stallion_**?**Right**… "_Look, how about you tell me where you live… I can go pick you up later at night and take you out for dinner… how's that?_"

I slapped my forehead. This guy is impossible… I aughta tell him the truth… preferably later… and get a camera when he makes the weird face…

"Hum…" she looked over at me, to which I pointed at her and myself and shook my head "…that would be nice but… I'm already going out with Kai…" I smirked as she went on "He promised it would be unforgettable… and _I know_ it will" GO GIRL!

He growled "_I wouldn't count on it… Well, when will you be free then? You sound like you're something out of the ordinary I must say… I have **got** to meet you…_" Is this me or is he getting desperate?

I looked over at Melody to find her sending me a panicked look, so I sat back in the car and interrupted their conversation "Sorry Kev, get the drift, she's way out of your league. Now excuse me, but I have to hang up… We have some friends approaching."

"_You're just jealous 'cause she's realizing I'm a much better company than you are! Hey, could you at least give me your cell number? Just so I can talk to you later… Come on… PUH-LEASE!_"

I rolled my eyes at what _I knew_ he was doing now. Typical. "Kevin, you should now by now that puppy-dog eyes don't work over the phone. Now sorry and all but gotta go, talk to you later!" I hung up before he could say anything else and exchanged a glance with Melody before both of us burst out laughing.

"Oh man! Who does that guy think he is?"

"_God's gift to women_ according to himself." I chuckled "Huh, I'm sorry I got you into this… He was actually hitting on you…"

"I noticed…" she blushed

"Hehe, we have to do that again sometime… you have to give me your number- can your cell take three-way calls? That way I could call you when he calls me again… You have no idea of the pain in the ass he is…"

"Hum… sure… as long as you don't do that everytime he calls you, I'm not your entertaining source! But I'll admit, that was fun… You have to introduce me to him sometime… preferably from a safe distance!"

Indeed. Knowing _him_… The age barrier probably wouldn't stop him now I think about it… Maybe this isn't such a good idea… but think of the fun… Oh what the Hell! It can't hurt if he doesn't meet her in real life… "Here…" she handed me a small piece of paper with some numbers scribbled on it, her name under them. "Now don't go handing that around please… specially not to him. I don't need anymore stalkers…" she muttered.

"Why? Who else would stalk you?"

"Besides huh- Well you know one. Though he probably thinks I haven't noticed yet. I'll give you a guess. That's all it takes anyways."

Oh, that's _hard_… "Tala?"

She nodded, blushing lightly "Minx nagged me about how cute he was for over a year sometime ago… That had me suspecting about something. And then I noticed he spent all of his time- trying to get me as close to him as possible. Physically that is. I'm not dumb."

I chuckled. Garland was right… as usual. Damn him. "And how do you feel about that?"

She shrugged "I dunno. But- I can't say I'm interested. I mean, sure, he's gorgeous, but- just not my type. Besides, he's a little too old for me no? **And** he's my best friend, I don't wanna spoil out friendship."

"Right. But he's not that old. And he's definitely not mentally older than you for what I know." I smirked.

"Yes, but if you want to talk about my mental age, I'll have you know I'm not much younger than you are." She grinned proudly "I'm a prodigy child!"

"Modesty's a virtue you know?" I sighed and shook my head, to which she just stuck her tongue out at me. "Oh, that's _**prodigiously** mature_, yes…"

"Shut it!" she pouted

I smirked again. Cute. Looks like I can actually have a civilized conversation with her afterall. Maybe Minx was right… She's not so bad if you- squeeze her the right way… What the Hell's up with that expression anyways? And where the Hell are those two? "HI! Sorrey we took so long bu' it took me ages tah get Robbey outta bed. Lazy bum hey iz!" Speak of the devil. And it's about time…

Melody- am I calling her by her first name now? Well, we were having a _civilized conversation_ now so- I suppose… we could try to get along… but I'm still making it hard for her at school. If she's a prodigy or whatever, I can't treat her like she's made out of porcelain… I have to make sure she develops her capabilities like the good teacher I am. And so I have to make it hard for her! Ok fine, so maybe I'm just being a sadistic bastard but I can always say it's because of the previous reason… hehe…

She snorted, unaware of my inner ranting session "_Right_… to get him outta bed she says…"

"Wha'? Itz true!"

"Hello there…" Robert got into the car as well, an eyebrow raised "Were you two actually getting along a while ago? I mean, we heard you laughing and all… what was that all about?"

Minx nudged him "Dun' be nosey Robbey!"

Melody chuckled "Good one!"

Robert rose an eyebrow and suddenly snarled at her, covering his nose- oh, I get it! Nosey… hehe… "Just get going!"

"Ok! Off to _Ned's_ then… Fasten your seatbelt Melody…" I warned as I started the engine and drove off.

"Yeah yeah… keep your pants on…"

"You do realize that sounds wrong don't you?" I muttered.

She sent me a scandalized look "Pig!"

I chuckled and shook my head "So, Robert… why were you in bed till this late?" I smirked.

"Huh? I was not. Who told y- OW! APRIL!"

Melody snickered "To get him outta bed heh? I see you two had fun…"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. But I don't think mom would like to know you've made your innocent little sister wait in a car with a stranger while you and your girlfriend did the mattress rumba and-"

"Shut up…"

I chuckled and shook my head, finally sighing when I parked my car in front of the diner, where I could see the rest of them already there. And they didn't seem too happy neither… Not my fault.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	4. Melody takes Over!

**Weehee! I managed to squeeze in another chappy! But I can't say I'm too happy with it… / I don't like it when things go too fast… Of course, it may seem like it's going too fast… But I'm not planning on coupling them two in a long long time! Wanna know wut the Hell I mean? Well read on! And be patient, it's a big one!**

**:sigh:… only 8 days before I leave… This is it! ;-;**

**Kevin shows up btw! n-n**

**The Master and The Apprentice**

**By Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 4: Melody takes over**

No . way… This- can't be happening… No… **Please** God NO!

I growled and tossed the paper sheets back down to my desk in frustration as my cell phone rang again. I didn't even bother checking who it was… it wasn't that hard…

Kevin.

The idiot had spent the last week trying to coax me into giving him more physical info on Melody, her address, her cell phone, and God knows **what** else. And I had spent these past few days ignoring his calls… pretty much like I was doing _now_! Damn it. Damn that girl! This is all her fault!

I growled again and stood from my desk, tossing myself into my bed and sighing deeply. Tomorrow was going to be one shitty day… One . degrading . shitty . Hell of a fucking day… DAMN HER! And damn my fucking no good luck! I rolled over so I wouldn't face the stupid desk and replayed this week's past events in my head. Nothing but disgraces. I had managed to get that- Jessica or whatever in bed right on our first night like Garland had said I would. Of course, like he had also said, she was still clinging on me every chance she got. So no more lunches at _Ned's_ with Garland and the kids for me… She knows I go there and so she goes there too. So I've been cooking lately… Did I mention I suck at cooking? Meh… wasn't even that good of a lay… Though- it was- partially- my fault… I- kept- thinking of- someone else… Oh Christ this is so embarrassing… I was having sex with one of the hottest blondes I had ever been with and I kept thinking about- ABOUT THE FRIGGIN' BANSHEE! And how- her voice had sounded the- other day… I need therapy… I'll be needing it for sure after what'll happen tomorrow… HOW COULD I LOSE! No, HOW COULD _SHE_ WIN! Damn DAMN **DAMN**! This will actually ruin our relationship… we were actually getting along pretty well… compared to how we got along _before_ of course…

* * *

"_So, have you started correcting our tests yet?"_

_I looked up at her with a snarl. I hate it when kids ask me that. "No."_

"_Figured…" she mumbled_

"_Got a problem with the time I take correcting your test?"_

"_Why as a matter of fact, yes. I want to shove it in your face as soon as possible." She said smugly_

_I laughed "Shove **what** in my face? What are you expecting?"_

_She placed her hands on my desk so our faces were leveled and smirked "Nothing lower than brilliant. I **know** I got everything right. I can assure you I did."_

"_Right…" I stood and started packing my things. I wasn't wasting my time with her surreal fantasies._

"_I'm telling you. I know I got it all right. Actually, I'm so sure-" she didn't finish, taking a thinking expression._

"_You'll what? Like you said, that was a college hard test… I'd be surprised you passed it let alone- get a perfect score in it!"_

_She scowled at me "Oh yeah? Well I'll tell you what… I'm so sure I got it all right that if by any rotten chance I didn't… I- I'll be your slave for a whole day." she smirked deviously. "But if I do… then **you**'ll be my slave for one . whole . day…"_

_Oh you're on girly! "Deal…" we shook our hands, exchanging a couple of defiant glances, hers with that usual predatory glint… Brr! 'Oh will I make you pay for everything you've been putting me through… I'm winning this… There's a 99 percent chance I'll win… So she's as good as mine… hehe…'_

_

* * *

_

I grumbled and stood quickly, stalking over to my desk and re-checking her test for the tenth time. No… no… no… DAMN! How could I be so stupid? I should have known she would have never made this bet if she wasn't absolutely positive she'd win… And she- did… DAMN! DAMN DAMN DAMN- my cell suddenly decided to cheerfully interrupt my cursing dance, to which I growled and finally answered it "WILL YOU PISS OFF ALREADY! I AM NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT HER NOW FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALREADY YA FRIGGIN'- **WANKER**!"

"_Hum… Is this- Kai?_"

Whoops… "Garland? Sorry I- thought it was someone else… Huh… why are you calling at this hour anyways?"

"_Huh… Well… you know I heard you two yesterday and I was- curious…_"

"Heard what? Who?"

"_You and Melly… And I wanna know… who won the bet?_"

I felt my whole face's temperature raise some 100 degrees at least "I- huh… haven't- seen her test- yet…"

"_You're a lousy liar ya know? She won didn't she?_" he chuckled "_Oh my God! You have no idea of what she has in store for you…_"

He knows? "What! When did she tell you? What is it?"

"_I'm talking to her on MSN now…Oh, and she just sent me a list… hehe… I hope you like cooking… and pink…_"

COOKING? **PINK**? "WHAT! YOU GIVE ME HER E-MAIL RIGHT NOW!"

He laughed "_I was joking! She's not online!_"

"Damn you…"

"_Don't worry… you'll talk to her tomorrow… hehe…_"

"Shut up. Now beat it, I'm gonna crash…"

"_Nighty night! Dream about her. I'm sure she'll do the same…_"

I growled and turned the cell off while he went on laughing like some- maniac! I don't get this obsession he has with me and- her… She's my student for crying out loud! Even if I _wanted_ something with her it'd be impossible! I'd get- fired if not arrested or whatever and she- well I don't really know… And who cares!

I quickly took my clothes off without bothering to find me a PJ shirt and finally laid down on my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep since I only had- five hours till my alarm clock decided to torment me with the morning's usual crappy music.

"Kai…"

I frowned and sat up, looking around my room to find- nothing… Damn I _really_ need some sleep…

"Kai…"

Nothing… back to- sleep…

"Kai?"

I'm _sleeping_…

"Kai…" something brushed my neck, making me sit up quickly from my bed, again to find nothing. I sighed and looked out the window. Is my room haunted now? Oh boy… Just what I need… "Kai… look at me." I jolted my head and I would have jumped my full height if there hadn't been a person sitting on my lap. A person that I knew hadn't been there a second before for sure. Oh man… I need an exorcist…

"Kai…"

"W- what?" I propped myself on my elbows as the- woman? hauled herself closer to me, the moonlight revealing her features as she straddled my lap and- sent me a predatory- glint… OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!

She purred and pulled me up closer to her "Kiss me…"

"Hng… Get off me!" that would work… this is _my_ dream so I'm in control… YEAH!

She smirked "Nuh-huh… you're my slave… so you do as I say… Now kiss me…" she whispered, pulling me even closer. Ugh! I could feel every little inch of her front on me and it wasn't exactly comfortable… Ok so it was… NO! I gotta wake up! "Damn it, kiss me!" she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning her forehead into mine, her teeth clenched… Damn she's a little too strong- CHOKING ME HERE! Whatever… Gotta wake up… come on! Beep beep! Alarm clock! Wake up! Oh man… I don't need this… "Please… kiss me before he comes…"

Huh? "Before who comes?"

She loosened her grip on my neck and drew back a bit "Please…" she ran her fingers down my cheek, her eyes closing and her head tilting back a bit. "I- I…" I swallowed dryly and felt myself lean in closer to her, closing my eyes as I felt her lips beneath mine- NO! I yanked back and scooted as far from her as I could. Hum, I don't remember having such a long bed… "Ok! I kissed you! Now beat it and leave me alone already!"

"No!" she pouted "I want you to stay with me. He might come back. As long as there's someone with me there's nothing he can do." She wormed her way closer to me again and laid down on top of me, sighing and reaching for my hand "You can keep me safe… Can't you?" she clutched it tightly, looking up at me "Huh… sure… huh… can you- please go away now?"

"Kai…" she hoisted herself up so her face hovered a few inches just above mine "Please… I can be yours here… it's ok…"

"I don't want this damn it! Get off m- !" I was interrupted by her impertinent little mouth crashing down on mine again, her free hand running up my chest to cup the nape of my neck. Oh damn it! Why me? I spend my entire days putting up with _her_, either at school or at Robert's or- Hell, EVERYWHERE! It's like she stalks me! Hum, maybe she does… WHO CARES! **Why** do I have to put up with _her_ in my dreams too? And why- does it feel so good… Oh what the Hell… it can't hurt… she's right… Besides, I can always pretend this is someone else…

I shook her hand from mine and wrapped my arms around her, sitting up and thus getting her on my lap, her lips never leaving mine. Now what to make of her? Pam Anderson? Too cliché… Carmen Elektra? Nah… Hum… Angelina Jolie… nice… hot… Angie it is then!

I broke the kiss and smirked, whispering into her ear "Melody…" WHAT? That came out wrong… C'mon! Angelina… "Melo-dy…"

An-ge-li-na… come on, it's simple… Or- call her Angy! "Melly?" It's hopeless. I'm trapped with her… "I love it when you say my name…" With _her_ and corny second class mushy movie lines… Why me? "Kai…" she sighed my name again and ground her hips into mine "S- Stop that…" I clenched my teeth as she did it again, chuckling deviously and kissing me hotly, continuing her motion.

I gasped and gripped her hips, urging for her to go faster… Ok… the Goddamned animal in me was taking over, she was- well it felt- **nice** to say the least and I was tired of fighting so sue me! Besides, it's just a dream… "Kai…"

"Shut- up already! You're- wearing out- my name…" I said between gasps. This isn't so bad… I sighed and kissed her myself this time, at least she shuts up and doesn't remind me of what I'm doing and to _who_.

She broke the kiss again "But your cell's ringing… can't you hear it?"

Indeed… the stupid thing was ringing… but screw it! It was probably just Kevin anyway… "Ignore it…" She shrugged and yanked at my shirt- hey I wasn't wearing one- Where am I anyways? I looked around as she entertained herself unbuttoning my shirt, my eyes wide at the nature of the surroundings. I was- in a classroom… Hum… and still on my bed… freaky… Oh well… I took the- shirt off and blinked as she- started unbuckling my pants… Someone's in a hurry here… I shrugged and was about to get her clothes off as well when I noticed they had just magically disappeared- OH CHRIST SHE'S NAKED!

"MELODY!" I pushed her and looked away, blushing hard, suddenly feeling **very** self-conscious… "No, I can't do this…"

"What are you afraid of?" I looked back up to find her back where she previously was, just a few inches away from me, her eyes gleaming with mischievousness "Me? I won't bite… Unless you want me to…" she took my right hand and placed it between her breasts, slowly guiding it downwards… Her skin was silky… "Touch me Kai…" she sighed into my ear, suckling at it's lobe afterwards. Nice… I mean er… OH SCREW IT ALREADY!

I was about to go for it and yes, actually _enjoy it_ when an annoying buzz erupted from somewhere and she dissolved into thin air, along with everything else, the surroundings changing back into my room. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, grumbling as I realized I- needed to change- my sheets… **And** my boxers… This can't be happening… I look like a- teenager dreaming of some- hook-up girl! GAH! I jolted my head up as the buzz went off again, and it took me a couple of seconds to realize it was my door bell. But- who would be bugging me at 5 in the morning? "Whoever you are, it better be important…" I grumbled and got off the bed, quickly changing into some _clean_ shorts and a shirt before leaving my room and walking to the living room, standing right in front of the door. "Who is it?" I growled.

"Open up!"

Oh I am **so** not in the mood… "Kevin go away!"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I SWEAR I'LL HAVE THIS WHOLE BUILDING WOKEN UP AND OUT FOR YOUR BLOOD!"

I growled and opened the door, to which he immediately strode in, pacing around my living room like a mad man "Ok, I am sick and tired of phoning over here and being ignored!" so the cell phone _was_ ringing… And I did well in ignoring it too… Besides, my- hands were busy… hehe- Oh God I can't believe I'm saying this… "So now I'm here, flesh and bone or however it's said. So you'll tell me what I want to know, and you'll tell me _now_!"

"Yeah yeah…" I yawned "What's this about?"

He growled in exasperation "Melody!"

I felt my cheeks grow hot so I cleared my throat and looked away "Huh, what about her?"

He stopped his pacing and sent me a glare "I want you to quit being so selfish and introduce her to me-" he frowned at my blush "She wouldn't be here would she?" He peeked over to my room.

"No, she's not here. And I told you she wants nothing to do with you."

"Well after all the nice things you must have said about me how could she want anything to do with me? This is not fair Kai! I always introduce you to my girls and Hell, you could screw each and everyone of them and I wouldn't care! But it's not alright anymore if **I** want to meet a girl _you_ went out with is it?"

"First of all, I didn't say anything about you, second, if that's what you want to meet her for then I'll make sure you never know who she is… I don't want you going near her with that kind of intentions."

"What? No! I want to **meet** her! To get to know her! She- c'mon Kai! I'm desperate here! I really want to meet this girl… There's just- something different about her…" Oh you have no idea… "Please!"

I rubbed my temple "Kevin, get out… it's 5 AM and I am not in the mood for this…"

"I am not leaving 'till you at least either show me a photo of her or give me her cell phone number!" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me hotly.

"Whatever. I want you out of the house in two minutes otherwise I'll call the police." I turned around and left into my room, where I proceeded to remove my bed sheets… Goddamned banshee… she's nothing but trouble! "Kevin…" my voice had a certain warning tone to it.

"I'm coming!" he rasped.

"I don't want you to come, I want you to **go**!" I growled and started down the corridor to find him hurriedly fiddling with something on the table and turning around to grin at me "I was just about to leave! Bye!" and before I could ask anything at all, he had left the premises, leaving me standing in the middle of my living room staring blankly at an object on top of the table. My phone book. He wouldn't… I picked it up and fingered the pages stopping at where the M's list was supposed to be, where _Melody_'s name and number was supposed to be along with others… Though it wasn't there. He ripped the page and took it with him that friggin'- BASTARD!

Great! Now she's going to kill me…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Here's your test…" I grumbled and watched as her huge grin became even wider. "Hehe…" She looked around casually and as soon as everyone else had left the classroom she leaned forward and patted my head annoyingly "Who's gonna be Melly's slave huh? Who? Kai-Pie!" she chuckled and stood straight again, grinning mischievously for a few seconds before blinking at me and pouting "What's wrong?"

I blushed. Had I been staring at her ches- NO! "Nothing! Just- what is it you want me to do anyways?"

"Hum…" she smirked "Well, you could buy me lunch for starters… and I get to chose where we'll eat. Oh wait… maybe I should make you watch me eat instead…"

"Melody… I'd advise you not to abuse my patience…" I sneered.

"Chill! I was kidding! Heehee…" she beamed at me and picked her bag up, leaving the classroom "I'll see ya in a sec then, outside school, you know where to find me. Buh bye! Don't be long!" and then- she left… Left the classroom and left **me** feeling- weird. I had spent that entire classroom avoiding her. Everytime I happened to lay my eyes on her –which were way too many times in my opinion… stupid eyes…- I kept- remembering how- good she had looked in my dream… Of course, I have to be rational and- understand that the image in my dream was a creation of mine… She's not like that in reality so… in a way… I wasn't dreaming about her… I was- dreaming about- some image I made- based on her for some fucked up reason. That's it! Hooray for Freud!

"KAI!"

"Huh?" I blinked for a few seconds and looked to my left. My face collapsed. "Jessica…"

"Well it's about time you noticed me! Where were you at? The moon?" she giggled.

I wished… "No. I was thinking. What do you want?"

She huffed "I missed you… why have you been avoiding me over the past week?" and then- she pouted… Humpf… it looks cuter when Melody does i- REWIND! ENOUGH ABOUT THE FRIGGIN' BANSHEE! "I- have? Huh… oh sorry but I- gotta go… Got- stuff to do…"

"No! Kai!" she whined.

"Sorry! I'll- er… talk to you later!" I dodged her and left the classroom hurriedly. I was already putting up with the Banshee's whims I didn't need this too!

"Kai."

"Grandfather…" I froze, my fists clenching "Yes?"

"Come into my office… I want to talk to you."

"I'm busy."

"_Now_." And without another word he opened the door and went in, leaving it open for me… Grr! I aughta-

"What is it?" I stalked inside after him and closed the door behind me, glaring at his back "Well?"

"Respect those who are above you- Mr. Hiwatari."

I snorted "Fine. What is you wish to discuss with me- _sir_?"

He turned to me, smirking "I want to know how you're doing so far. Hopefully well. I mean, how could you expect to teach college students if you can't even control a bunch of high school brats?"

I breathed slowly, controlling myself and answering as calmly as I could considering my overwhelming desire to rip him apart right there "Everything's going fine. They're improving. I made them a harder test and surprisingly none of them failed. I suppose they're finally learning something useful." Stupid girl… why did she have to learn something useful just when we- GRR!

He growled and turned back to the window, glaring down at the students that were at the parking lot- my "Master" among them I could see… and she looked pretty pleased with herself… WHY ME! "Good. Go on then." He snarled.

What, that's it? No more stupid comments? No 'it's not good enough'? Weird… "Good day then." I turned around and left the stupid office, leaving the stupid school building and making my way down to the stupid parking lot where they all were, Garland included. And Robert… No oversleeping today I see… hehe… They seemed pretty amused actually…

"No way! You got him ta be yar slave for the day?" Minx laughed "Yar truly unique!"

Tala grinned evilly "You augtha make him wear girly clothes or something…"

WHAT! DON'T GIVE HER IDEAS! "MELODY!"

They all turned to me looking caught, while she just shrugged "Oh hi! And don't worry. First of all, none of my clothes fit you, and second, I have a little more imagination than _that_…" she sent her friend a glare, to which he smirked "But didn't ol' Aunt Greta leave a couple of her dresses behind?"

She shuddered and hid behind her brother, who hugged her tightly, smiling softly at her "Don't even joke about that! I'm not touching those things without proper gloves and sterilization! Not even **he** deserves that!"

Minx chuckled "B'sides, there'd fit two of him in those ol' rags!"

I sighed "For crying out loud…"

Garland grinned at me "You should meet her! It's hilarious!"

Tala smirked "Is it ever! I'll give you a sample! Ian?"

The small boy puffed his chest and walked weirdly towards Melody, pinching her sides and clicking his tongue "Don't they feed you? And when are you planning to grow up! Ralf, you feed the girl! Come here! I'll make you a nice stew and you eat up everything! We need to fatten you up!" he then looked up at Robert and narrowed his eyes "Well aren't you a growing boy! Ralf! Stop feeding the boy and focus on your daughter! She's skin and bone! This is unacceptable! He froze in his track and looked Minx up and down in an exaggerated measuring look, then huffing and making them all laugh -including me actually… Ian should become a clown…- while he yanked at Melody's arm again "Now I aughta take you back home! You'd come back nice and fat!" Hehe… I wanna meet her…

"That's enough Ian…" Robert muttered as his sister chuckled and leaned her head into his chest, her eyelids heavy. Her brother rose an eyebrow at her as she yawned "You didn't get much sleep last night did you?"

"Yum, no… wasn't huh- sleepy…" she looked over at me and let go of her brother before he could question her any further like apparently he was planning to do. "Take me home Kai-Pie, I wanna change from my uniform before going out to lunch!" She grinned as I rolled my eyes and started walking towards my car, Melody following me as soon as she had waved goodbye to the rest of them. "So, where do you want me to take you for lunch?" I asked as I went into my car.

"Hum… I think I know… but be patient, I'll tell you in a while…" she chuckled and took the passenger seat next to mine, fastening her seatbelt just as I started the engine "Hum… now what to do with you…" she grinned mischievously.

"Don't try my patience… I'm your slave, not your- " what's lower than a slave? "Huh…"

"My what?" she smirked "You're my _slave_. Period. So you do as I say! I could get you to strip and run naked all the way to a pizza parlor for dinner if I wanted."

"Dream on. I'd just kill you and hide the body."

"And I'm the one dreaming? Hehe… you must dream about that a lot… I keep dreaming I'm the teacher and you're the student. It's weird… but _fun_!" I blushed. I didn't exactly want to talk about my dreams. Specially not with **her**. "Right…"

"What? You did?"

"Did what?"

"Dream with you strangling me?"

My cheeks were just about ready to boil an egg if anyone was interested. Damn. And she was noticing it too… DAMN! "Huh… yeah… kinda…"

"Kinda?"

Damn her… "Mind your own business!"

"No! I wanna know!" she smiled smugly "And you will tell me!"

"No I won't." I stopped the car in front of her house "Now go and don't take too long…"

She looked over at the house for a while, her gaze lingering over a car parked in front of the garage "Huh, sure! Actually huh- I'll only take- two minutes!"

I snorted "Yeah right…" women never take less that half an hour supposedly 'changing' to go out for dinner or lunch as it was our case.

"I'm not lying!" she insisted "Actually, if I take more than 2 minutes you can come up and huh- drag me out! No matter the state I'm in!" she smiled oddly. Almost- forcefully… What was that all about? It was almost as if she _wanted_ me to drag her out… "O- k… I'm counting…"

She nodded and ran into her house, leaving me with a very suspicious frown upon my face. I looked over at the car, my eyebrow raised. It wasn't Robert's, and I knew it wasn't his father's neither because he had told me their parents weren't in town so who was it's owner?

My eyes widened as I remembered something. The guy they had been talking about… the guy she had- complained about- the guy who hurt her… Uh… two minutes are up… Ok, they're not but who cares!

I got out of the car and sprinted over to the front door, quickly but quietly going in and up the stairs, looking over at her room. The door was open… weird…

A muffled voice which certainly didn't belong to her sounded from inside. It sounded as if there was a struggle in there actually… "Hold still damnit- OW! Why you little-" I approached the door like a snake would it's prey just as I heard a smack, which in turn had me panicking "Melody?"

Some thumping sounded from inside as well as the same odd voice muttering something… it didn't sound very nice… Before I could go inside and check it out she appeared in front of me, slamming the door shut behind her and mustering an odd smile, her head jerked "I'm ready, sorry if I kept you waiting…" she muttered "Let's go, huh?"

"But-"

"Come on…" she grabbed my hand and hurriedly dragged me out of the house "I know where you can take me… It's this really nice Russian restaurant… Mom always took me there and-"

"Melody stop."

"Huh?" she blinked at me.

"Who was in that room with you?"

She looked caught for a second before pouting at me "No one. Can't a girl talk to herself now?"

"Oh… and you slap yourself too?" I grabbed her chin, making her look up at me, my thumb running over her red cheek. So soft… Herm! "Who was it?"

She glared back at me and slapped my hand away, getting into the car quickly "No one! Drop it and drive!"

I rolled my eyes and got in too "Fine… But it's like I told you, let's hope I don't find out the hard way…"

"And again I ask, what's that supposed to mean?"

I started the engine, ignoring her question "Where is that restaurant?"

"Answer me first."

I sighed and turned to her, looking her in the eyes for the first time in quite a while… considering I've been avoiding- this… and now I know why… I can't- move my eyes from hers- DAMN IT! "Well?"

"Huh?"

"How could you find out what the hard way?" She narrowed her eyes at me, giving me the- glint again… "Huh…" I felt my mouth go dry at her expression and next thing I knew I was on top of her, our faces much too close for my liking. O- k… What am I doing? "What- What are you doing? GET OFF ME!" she pushed me away, blushing hard and looking away, while I just beat the crap out of myself inwardly, trying to come up with something to excuse my- I don't know what came over me… I'm going insane… I know! "_That_'s what I hope not to find…" I muttered unsurely "Some- huge guy on top of you or- **you** after he- got his way…"

She blinked at me "Huh… o- k…" she looked down, looking disappointed for some reason… NO SHE IS NOT DISAPPOINTED! SHE'S **NOT BUYING IT**! "You didn't have to show that to me practically you know… Just- drive… And quit making a soap opera out of my life! That'll never happen."

"Right…" I sighed and rubbed my eyes, starting the engine again and driving off, following her instructions deftly till we got in front of a- nice looking restaurant- hey, this is one of Kevin's restaurants! Oh crap… and the one he likes to boot!

"Here we are! _Goulash_! Ain't it cool? I hope you like Russian food…" she chuckled and got out of the car waiting for me at the entrance.

I got out of the car sighing and nodded, going inside with her and looking around. No Kevin… Hum… I approached one of the servants who I happened to know since we were kids, Dimitri, and muttered in Russian if he knew if Kevin was around. Melody sent me a weird look as I spoke. Good. It's best if she doesn't know he comes here often…

He looked over at her and nodded in understanding, answering back in Russian as well "No… I haven't seen him today… but you can never be too sure…" he cleared his throat and smiled at us both "Can I get you a table?" he asked, this time in English.

"No need… I'll take my usual…" I guided my "guest" over to the table I normally sat at whenever I went there. In a faraway corner… nice and private!

She waited for Dimitri to give us the Menus and smirked over at me "So, Kevin comes her often?"

I blinked at her "Wha- You- You were listening? But-"

She smiled smugly "Didn't Robbie tell you? I'm Russian."

No way… Why me? "But he's German."

"And so is Father. But me and Mom are both Russian. Before we all moved here, they kept traveling from Germany to Russia all the time since they had family in both countries and worked each on their own and all. Mom just happened to be in Russia when I was born. It wasn't what they had planned but oh well. I like it there, it's really nice."

"Is it ever… Where did you live? Moscow?"

"Ryazan. But I went to Moscow with Robbie often. Mom worked over there sometimes so while she was busy he took me out for walks."

"Hum… what about your father?"

"He stayed back in Berlin most of the times. They always were very independent from eachother. Once they- had a huge fight- I was- four I think… I don't remember what it was about but I do remember they never divorced. But- they lived away from eachother. For over two years. As did me and Robbie. I lived with Mom and he lived with Father. We only got to see eachother at our birthdays or at Christmas. I hated that."

I blinked at her. She was actually talking about herself… and how… Actually now I thought about it, she had always seemed to enjoy the sound of her own voice… I smiled "Then what?"

She shrugged "Then they got back together just like that. They're weird. You'll think so too when you meet them." She chuckled "I haven't seen them in almost two weeks actually… but they should be coming back tomorrow… Right when Robbie leaves for college again…" her eyes saddened as she spoke the last sentence.

"You two are pretty close aren't you?"

She nodded slowly, suddenly blushing "Huh, have you chosen yet?"

Back to reality I suppose… She had been distracted. Should have known. It wasn't like her to pour her feelings out to other people. Unless when she was distracted… which seemed to have been happening often lately… She's nice when distracted. "Yes…"

"Hum, me too. I want me some pelmeni… haven't eaten this for centuries!"

I smiled. My grandma used to cook pelmeni for me a lot. Kevin hated those… So I enjoyed his expressions while I ate them. He said they looked disgusting on the inside. Still don't get why… "Hey Kai? The waiter's well- waiting…"

"Huh? Oh huh… I'll have that too…" I miss pelmeni too… Though as good as Viktor might be in the kitchen, no one does pelmeni like good ol' Grandma Hiwatari… Hum, sounds like a honey brand… I chuckled at that thought, making Melody raise an eyebrow at me "Ok, he's officially lost it… You're pretty aerial aren't you?" she smiled… and the glint…

I cleared my throat and looked away from her… don't want to do anything- weird… that glint does things to you I swear… Well to me anyways… "See what I meant? Come back down to Earth please…" she nudged my hand, sending weird tingles up my arm "Huh?" I yanked my hand back and blinked at her "Huh, well my teachers complained about that often yes… I tend to- think hard and I- well drift off…"

"Well what were you thinking hard about now?" she mumbled.

I flinched "Muh… I huh… Nothing special… Huh, why?"

She opened her mouth to answer just as a loud- cheery beeping erupted from behind her "Huh, sorry…" she reached over to her bag and took a cell phone from it, staring intently at it's screen "Who on Earth?" she frowned.

Oh crap. Please God, no… "Hello? Who is this?"

I discreetly leaned closer so I could hear what the person on the other side would say. I wasn't being nosey, I just- wanted to know if it wouldn't be a _certain_ person… "_Man… you're even prettier than I thought you'd be…_" KEVIN!

Melody blinked, then frowned, her jaw dropping throughout the whole thing "Excuse me? Who are you?"

"_Just to be sure, you're at **Goulash** with my nerdy brother right?_" An axe… I NEED AN AXE!

She glared hotly at me "I'm sorry sir, I do believe you're mistaken…"

"_No no no! I can see you… and **him**…_"

"Like I said, wrong number." She muttered and switched off the call, glaring at me again "You have five seconds to explain why your brother has my number. And I'd give you more time but he's probably coming over here now. So shoot."

I sighed, my face buried in my hands "5 AM last night. Came to ask me more about you. Told him to piss off. Turned my back for **one minute**. Next thing I knew he was leaving and my phonebook lacked the _M_'s list. End of story."

She rubbed her forehead muttering something while I pretty much did the same "Heya Kai-Pie!" two hands landed on my shoulders and a chuckle sounded from above me "Kevin leave us alone…"

Melody buried her face in her arms without even looking at him "I'm dreaming… in two seconds I'll be back in my room and this will all be transferred to my brain's _Disposal Area_… One, two…" she looked up at us, me blinking -and him doing the same I suppose- as her expression turned into one of pure horror "OH MY GOD THERE'S TWO OF HIM! IT'S THE HOLOCAUST! TAKE COVER!" she looked from me to him her fists clenched "No no no…" her eyes finally landed on me, glaring of course "So you've been- cloning yourself now?" she looked back at him "Only- he looks hotter…" she slapped her mouth, her eyes wide before closing tightly, her cheeks red. Kevin was probably floating about since _that_ had definitely pumped his big ego a little more. **I**, as the most mature of the three of us apparently, chose to ignore her comment. "How about you quit the Drama Queen act and use your brain. He's my brother, he looks just like me-" only **I'm** hotter! "- which means we are…"

"Twins…" she breathed "And you were going to tell me that when? What if I dropped acid over him thinking it was _you_ when he happened to pass bellow Tala's window like I know you do often?"

I laughed "That would be sweet! He'd look better bald and with only half of his face intact…"

"Hey hey! Shut it or **I**'ll drop acid over **you**! _You_'d look good in Freddy Krueger wannabe mode!"

Melody smacked her fists down on the table and confronted us both "You do realize that's ridiculous don't you? Kai, you'd look as good as him bald and with half of your face gone, and Kevin-"

"Call me Kev!" He leaned closer to her, grinning widely. Hello? Doesn't she look a _little_ young to you 'Kev'?

She breathed deeply and let out a huge sigh "And **Kevin** would look as good as Kai in- 'Freddy Krueger wannabe mode'. You two are identical for Cripe's sake!"

He huffed "Well but **I am** hotter than him. You said so yourself… So how about dumping him and coming with **me** for a ride, huh?" he winked at her.

I rolled my eyes "Kevin, take one good look at her and tell me what's wrong… look hard- Not that hard! And I mean her **face**…"

"Why I-" Melody glared at him, her cheeks puffy and red.

He cocked his head to the side "Huh… I don't know… looks a little- young maybe, but that makes her cute and I like it when they're cute… And she here's cute **and** a beauty… I hope you two don't have anything serious…" he chuckled mischievously.

I growled in frustration while she rolled her eyes "No, we don't, and I'll tell you the two main reasons why not right now. One, she's my **student**, two, she's _fourteen_. **Fourteen**, get it? We've been playing around with you all along."

"What? Fourteen?" he looked over at her dubiously "But still… Aww… but I- she-" he suddenly beamed "Hey I could get her parents to sign some sort of authorization! _Then_ we could-"

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I WASN'T HERE? I'M NOT SOME- CAR! I'M NOT FOR SALE!" she growled and glared at me "You! Kick his ass all the way to New Jersey if you have to! But get him out of my face…"

I clenched my teeth while Kevin blinked at her "What's the magic word?" I sneered.

"Do it. I am **not **in the mood to put up with two specimens of _you_."

"What? Aw c'mon… Dump the guy and let me take his place here…"

"Be my guest!"

"No! He's **my** slave for the day, if you want to apply for that job, come see me tomorrow, now please leave, lunch is here, and I'm starving!"

"But-"

I got up and pushed him out of the restaurant "See ya later Kev!"

"Huh, I'll call you later!" He waved at her sheepishly, glaring at me as we got out of the restaurant "Grr! I'll get her yet!"

I rolled my eyes "Get real, she's twelve years younger than you are! She's just a kid!"

He looked over at her and smirked "Yeah but look at her… she's just- gorgeous… And if she's that fine at fourteen think of how she'll be when she's eighteen or something! Hehe… gotta think ahead!" he grinned smugly.

I slapped my forehead "You never had a relationship that lasted a _week_ let alone four years! Like I said, get real and leave us alone… My day's going bad enough without you intruding!"

He rose an eyebrow, passing his tongue over his front teeth, a sign that he was either plotting or trying to come up with some excuse or- something… The guy's just plain weird! "Hey… how come you're her slave for the day? What's that all about?"

"Piss off…"

"Kai-Pie, come on or **I**'ll eat your share!" Melody grinned at both of us and pulled me back inside, much to Kevin's frustration apparently since he normally doesn't curse **that** much at his own feet… hehe…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Hum… thanks for the lunch, it was great! Except for your brother showing up and all… What was up with that? I always thought he'd be horrified when he looked at me…" Melody mumbled, looking out through my car's window.

I sighed "Who knows… he was never very sane… Apparently he's ignoring the fact that he's old enough to be your- well, older by many years brother."

She quirked an eyebrow "Older than Robbie?"

"We're twenty six. Robert's huh… twenty two I believe…"

"Yup."

I sighed "So now what?"

"Now huh… Oh! We go over to my place!" she grinned.

"To do what?"

"I got some things I want you to fix for me. And clean. Oh, and my pc needs some cleaning too."

So now I'm her maid is it? She'll pay for this… I'll fix her up with Kev on a blind date! No, she wouldn't fall for that… Well I'll find a way- "KAI RED LIGHT!"

I jolted awake and stepped on the brakes' pedal, letting out a sigh as the car stopped just in front of an old lady that was currently spitting curses at me as she crossed the street. "Damnit you- maniac! Where'd you get your license?" I looked over at Melody to find her breathing hard, her eyes wide and her mouth- her mouth was… invitingly- open… "Huh…" I swallowed and closed my eyes, turning back to the road and letting out a sigh "Sorry… I- haven't been sleeping much…"

She shifted on her seat "Well get some sleep then…"

I snorted "Now?"

"No duh! Oh, green light. Are you color blind or just- aerial?" I opened my mouth to answer but she decided to go on "Anyways, after you're done with your tasks you can sleep. I'm not getting killed in no road accident because of you."

"Shut up." I clenched my teeth and ignored her pouting expression all the way till her house. Which was some- five minutes. A new personal record. "Here we are!" she chirped as she jumped out of the car, looking around and grinning widely as she realized the car was gone, swaying back and forth on the balls of her feet as she waited for me. Cute. "Behave or you won't go on the pony ride…" I muttered sarcastically to which she pouted and kicked my shin, frowning when I just shot her a blank look "Was- that supposed to hurt?"

"Oh shut up!" she clenched my hand and dragged me inside, apparently unaware of- what she- was doing to me… her skin was burning into mine it seemed… "Ok, come on in and close the door… hum…" I blinked back into reality as she finally let go of my hand, realizing where I was… Her room…

I closed the door like she had asked- no, **told** me to do… little- Herm… I looked around myself. It wasn't exactly what I expected… I thought it'd be all pinkish and with dolls everywhere but instead she seemed to be obsessed with the X-Files' series and any Alien movies she could get her hands on, if the posters that completely covered her walls meant anything… Oh look, Freddy Krueger… I smirked as I imagined Kevin in a similar attire… Hehe… Scary… "Hum, can you reach that?" I looked over at her to find her pointing at the last shelf of the ones lining the wall above her desk, a cardboard box on it, among other things… organizers I presume and a trophy… Whatever… "Sure…" I reached up and slid the box from the shelf, it's unexpected weight making me stammer back a bit "What do you keep in here? Lead samples?"

"Yeah, among other things… put it there…" she sat on her bed and pointed at her desk, to which I placed the box down, opening it afterwards. I rose an eyebrow at it's content "You collect metal in all it's forms or is it just me?"

"No duh!" she got up and took some- gadget things from inside the box, placing them all over her desk in some sort of order. Then she dropped the box on the floor and pointed at the two rows of- things… "Those, are my attempts at building a robot that could actually move besides glowing in the dark or breaking my pencils, and these are- well I'm not too sure anymore… Hum, oh, this is a remote control disabler! You have to fix it… No more History channel for Robbie during **my** TV shows…" she grinned "Hum… and this… oh… Robbie's been looking for it… huh… What is this here?"

I sighed in exasperation and took the object from her hands "What do you want me to do?"

"Clean them up. They're dusty. And fix whatever can be fixed." She smiled sweetly.

I snarled "Why don't you do it?"

She sighed as if I was asking some stupid question "First, besides the robots, I don't know how to fix them things, Robbie built most of them. Second… because you're my slave and I can have you do it instead!" she grinned and handed me a small cloth and a- brush? "Be careful when you clean the circuits… Or I'll make you buy new ones!"

I clenched my fists, my teeth clicking in anger. Oh I aughta… GRR! Stupid- BANSHEE! I growled and sat down, proceeding to dismantle the- remote disabler thing… Sounds useful actually… My father tends to take over my TV whenever he decides to pop in for a visit. Which is whenever his baseball team's playing… Mother doesn't like those games and so bans him from watching them. I should go visit her sometime… It'd sooth me after this- torture session… Why am I doing this anyways? I could have just told her I wasn't going to be her slave and SHOVE IT BANSHEE! But no… she'd say something like "Oh, so you can dish it but you can't take it huh? Coward!" Humpf… in truth that would be twice as annoying and hurtful for my ego than this… Well at least I'm not doing any real housework and- wearing some- pink- apron or whatever… Ugh! I hate housework, and I hate pink! Jessica wears pink all the time… Maybe that's one of the things I find repellent about her… "Hey, if you get thirsty or- hungry or whatever tell me, I'll get you something from downstairs…"

A bulldozer crashing through the wall would have had less of an impact on me than **that**. "Wha- What?" I looked over at Melody with eyes as big as saucers to find her facing me, kneeled on her bed, her cheeks reddish for some reason… Oh crap look away… "Huh, I thought you'd want me to go get stuff for _you_… why are you offering to serve your slave now?"

She pouted "Well I'm not that cruel! What did you think I'd do? Get you on heavy work? I just wanted you to do the stuff I don't feel like. Which is- pretty much that you're doing now and- cleaning the inside of my computer… I'm kinda allergic to dust…"

I rose an eyebrow. And she accused Tala of being unimaginative… Either she was being a hypocrite there or there's more than it meets the eye about this- bet of hers… She knew from the very beginning she was going to win, so that would have given her time to plot something… unless her objective wasn't exactly enslaving me… "Hello? Get back to work! The sooner you get it done the sooner you get your nap!"

I sighed and did so, reaching over for the next gadget while she just- sat there- staring at me… It was getting unnerving… And four clean things later, I don't know how long exactly, I couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT?"

She blinked "What what?"

"Quit- gawking at me!"

Her mouth dropped open "GAWKING?" she squeaked in indignation "Oh for Cripe's sake! And you say Kevin's ego is big? Yours is currently choking me!"

I ran a hand over my front bangs "You _were_ looking at me. You've been staring at me for the past- ten minutes at least…"

She bit her lower lip and rubbed her forehead, muttering something "You're- retarded…" she finally said, glaring daggers at me "I have better things to look at for your information!"

"Oh shut up!"

"No you shut up! And get to work!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I growled and in less than a second both of us were standing in the middle of the room, facing eachother in a glaring contest of sorts "This- has gone much too far… Now you listen here-" I grabbed her arm, smirking inwardly as she squirmed to try to get away. Now who's the boss? "My patience has it's limits and you've been crossing it's line for far too long…"

"Let me go you- You're hurting me!" she squeaked.

"Shut up already!" I threw her onto her bed, clutching my head "Do you have any idea of how annoying your voice is?"

"You can't talk to me like that you-" she screamed and lunged at me, sending us both crashing down to the floor, my head hitting it hard and making me feel a bit dizzy for a few seconds. "You…" I shook my head and looked up at her. She was sitting on my lower abdomen- no, straddling me actually -which wasn't too comfortable- and crying… I'm getting this girl a psychiatrist… "I-" she shook her head quickly, pulling me up by my neck into a hug of sorts "I'm sorry…" she whispered, letting go of me immediately with a sob and standing quickly, walking backwards over to her bed, looking down at me unsurely. I blinked and sat up, rubbing the back of my head "Damn you to Hell…" I sneered, standing up as well "Go away."

My head shot in her direction "Why?"

"Just go away… I'm sorry about all this." She dropped herself on her bed, facing away from me "You're right I- I shouldn't lash out on you…"

"What do you mean?" I approached her bed slowly "I- have my own problems with- someone else… I shouldn't lash out on you. Like you said the other day. I'm sorry. I-" she jerked her head up and looked over at me "I can get you some ice… I heard a bonk when we- well fell… You hit your head right?"

"I'll be fine. You on the other hand…"

"I'm fine. Just go."

I sighed and sat down beside her. I was probably going to regret this in the morning… "Nope. I'm your- slave for the day. So until midnight you'll have to put up with me."

She smiled half-heartedly and shook her head "No I- I shouldn't have done this to- get what I really wanted…"

Whoa there! "Herm huh… Melody huh… I huh… understand you have huh a crush on me and all but huh… well you're my student so even if I was interested we couldn't-" I wasn't able to continue because she had by then burst out laughing. At me. Was I being- Oh God I did **not** just say that!

She rubbed her eyes, still chuckling "A crush on you? That'd be the day… Where did you get that idea?"

I'm killing Robert. "Nowhere. Momentary lapse in sanity. Please act as if that didn't happen." I rubbed my forehead, my eyes shooting open as I felt her arms around me "You idiot! You might not believe this but- in spite of all I do, you mean a lot to me, you always have… in a way… Ever since we met. When I was a kid, I wanted to be just like you."

I looked at her, dislodging her arms from around me. No hugs… herm! "You're- kidding me…"

"Nope."

"Well you have an odd way of showing your affection towards people that mean a lot to you… I don't want to be your enemy… Wonder how you treat _them_!"

She smirked smugly "With cold indifference. You're a- special case. So you get treated differently."

"Oh, I'm special…" I rolled my eyes "Quit the act, you never liked me! I remember your brother asking you why you didn't like me anymore you never denied it. You just said I had changed and so had you."

She nodded "That's right. You're a stuck up teacher now. Trying to worm your way into being a College Professor. But besides all that, you're different from what I remember." She jerked her head "My Kai was more like- Well Kevin… though not such a womanizer and not so- full of himself… you were fun to be with. Now you're just- an old fart."

"WHAT!" I sputtered.

"You heard me." she stuck her tongue out at me "You're no fun!"

"Why you little- !" I lunged at her, freezing for a second. No can hit… no can kill… but I can do something else then… I smirked and got on top of her, my fingers tickling her sides mercilessly "Who's no fun now huh?"

She just laughed uncontrollably, her arms outstretched trying to claw at my throat "S- stop it you- dingb- bat! I can't breathe!" I chuckled and stopped "Call me Master…"

"Screw you!" Oh yeah? "S- stop it!"

"Then call me Master…"

"N- no! Agh!" she laughed breathlessly now, her face completely red "Ok ok!" I let go of her, allowing her to intake some nice gulps of air, pinning her hands above her head when she tried to sit up "Get off me!" she whined between gasps. "Then say it." I smirked darkly and watched in satisfaction as she growled and tossed her head to the side, pouting "Please, _my Master_. Now get off!"

"First say 'Kai's smarter than I'll ever be'."

"Don't push it, I'm not lying for your entertaining…" she stuck her tongue out at me, breathing sharply as I tried catching it with my teeth out of instinct. Man… pretty eyes… "Huh… K- Kai?"

"Huh?" I'm drowning here…

She swallowed "You- you're still my slave, right?"

"I- suppose…" Damnit why couldn't I move back!

She bit her lower lip as I finally drew back a bit. THANK YOU! "Then, can I ask you something?"

"Depends. I'm not cooking your dinner…" That's it, undramatize the situation…

She scoffed "Don't be stupid…" she pouted, sighing deeply.

I finally let go of her, sitting back against the wall. "Fine, what is it?" she opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, as if she had changed her mind "Nothing, never mind. Huh, nap time?"

I blinked "What about those things?" I pointed at the desk.

She just shrugged and stood to close the curtains, making the room nice and dark… What am I saying? "Leave it. I just saw the bags you have under your eyes. Now you'll sleep and leave the thingos." Embarrassing… Someone shoot me… "I'll get them clean sometime. They're down here and everything now." She sighed and laid back on her bed, curling into a fetal position and closing her eyes "Wake me up when you feel like taking me out for dinner…"

I snorted "I'll do in around the end of the World then…"

Melody pouted again "You **will** take me out for dinner! And don't complain or **I**'ll chose where we shall go!"

I blinked "You mean- I get to chose?" No freaky food then! Hum, I haven't had Chinese food for years! "Sweet…"

"Herhem?" she rose an eyebrow at me, to which I rolled my eyes "Thank you Master…"

"Good boy. You keep going like that and you'll get a kissy." She laughed at my horrified expression and pulled a cover on top of herself, yawning and sending me a weird look "That couch's a little too small no? Not even I can sleep there much less you. You can stay here, the bed's big enough… Oh, and you'll need a cover. It's November and it's cold in case you haven't noticed."

I'm not cold! And… Well yeah it was big enough… why did such a small girl have a bed bigger than mine? What the Hell… I frowned and proceeded to lay down on the couch. Too small… But I'm not lying down with her… "I'll be fin- WHOA!" somehow I actually managed to slip from it… curse my luck… and she was laughing at me to boot… "Come to bed you big oaf!"

My eyes were wide as ever as I looked at her in horror "Do you realize how wrong that sounds?"

She gave it a thought "Hum, how come?" she jerked her head, mumbling absently "Whenever Minx stays over I can hear her say that to Rob- Oh ew! Shut up and come here already!" she tossed a brown cover at me and laid down on her side, her back turned to me "You know if you stay that close to the edge you'll fall… I told you I don't have any infectious diseases so-"

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep!"

"But-"

"Look here, if I don't get my nap everyday I get cranky, you don't want a cranky Melody do you?"

I sighed and laid down on the opposite side, my back turned to her as well "Fine! And before you start ranting again, the same goes to you."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

…

"Kai?"

I growled "What?"

She stiffened a laugh "Nothing…"

"Hn…"

"Kai?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, nothing…" she chuckled.

"That's really mature…"

"Sorry… you have no idea how fun this is with Robbie… I can go for hours. I don't get why he hasn't killed me already…" GOD it must take tons of patience to deal with her everyday… Robert's going to be a martyr if it depends on me. "Right… well I'm not Robert, and I told you, my patience has it's limits."

"Ok ok… Kai?"

"This better be good wench." I turned around to find her amused eyes staring back at mine "Oh… never mind then… it's nothing…"

"Nothing heh?" I yanked her closer to me and wrapped my arms tightly around her, her head tucked under my chin "Another peep out of you and you'll think you had an encounter with a hungry anaconda…" Oh God what am I doing?

She breathed sharply as I tightened my grip on her for effect, clutching my shirt tightly "If I didn't know you better I'd say you were enjoying thi- OW! You're choking me! Stop it you- Ack!" Enjoying it indeed! "Then shut up!"

She grumbled something and after shifting a bit to make herself comfortable she finally sighed, her eyelashes tickling my neck as she closed her eyes "See what I mean? You're no fun anymore! You were actually a lot nicer when you let me cuddle with you when we-"

WE ARE NOT CUDDLING! "Shut up already!" I clicked my tongue and pulled the cover up since all that rambling had caused it to slide down to my waist. This sounds so wrong… This is so- WRONG! "Kai… about- what I was going to ask you earlier…"

I sighed "What?"

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, until she jerked her head and finally answered "Nothing… never mind…" she giggled.

"Why you-"

"OW! CHOKING ME!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Yum… I didn't know you liked Chinese food!"

I shrugged "Who doesn't?"

"Hum, Bryan, Tala, Mathilda… Ian hates it. He has something against Chinese people. Which is why he loathes History." She chuckled "Our teacher's Mr. Kon."

I smirked. Ray Kon. Another friend of mine. Garland had introduced him to me a week before, only I already knew him from my childhood. "Ian's weird."

"Well so are you!" she stuck her tongue out at me and sent me that defiant glint I had grown to like apparently. That predatory glint that always made my insides twirl around and- Oh **Christ** I need a psychiatrist…

I shook my head and finished my noodles, feeling my cheeks oddly warm "**You're** weird." She blurted.

"So you've said…" I sighed, placing the stick things down.

"No I mean- Oh, never mind…" I looked up at her, her eyes dodging mine shyly. She looked kinda- cute with her cheeks all red and- GRR! "Huh… You- huh… do realize what happened on this test will not repeat itself again don't you?" Good going. Change the subject.

She whipped her head up "Huh? What?"

"It was a lucky shot." I smirked "Like you said, it was a college hard test. You're still in highschool so either you cheated or-"

"Lucky? Cheated? How dare you?" she stood abruptly, her eyes full of betrayal and getting watery "How can you say that? Are you implying I- I-" she growled, ignoring all the looks we were both receiving "You know what? Never mind!" then she just took her bag and left the restaurant, leaving **me** feeling like a complete dolt. Damn I was just trying to lighten the mood! I never have my way with women… They're so complicated…Damn them all… And damn **her** specially. I growled and stood as well, dropping a couple of bills on the table and going out after her, my coat and hers in hand. It was dark and there were a lot of people that would undoubtedly kill me if something happened to her. "Melody?" I looked around, putting my coat on since it was freezing out there… nothing like Russia of course but I only had a thin button shirt on besides the coat. Melody was definitely biting it with the clothes _she_ had on. "Damn girl… Melody! I'm sorry! I-" I clenched my teeth and cursed loudly. Why do I even care anyways?

I sighed and leaned against the wall, my head jerked. I felt so- strange… So confused… The way she had looked at me a while ago… why had it hurt? And why did I feel so- weird whenever she was close? Whenever she- touched me? What's wrong with me! I'm having the hots for a- a little girl! WHY ME! "My coat please…" I jerked my head up and let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't gonna die afterall! "Damn don't just- run off like that… Here… Look I- I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have said that… I was just-"

"Right…" she put her coat on and looked away from me. We just stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes until she decided to mutter this out of the blue "Kai, you know those mushy movies where the guy takes the girl over to some cliff in the middle of nowhere and they stay there looking up at the stars with cheesy music in the background?"

I gulped "Huh, yeah, why? Don't get any ideas…" Actually- it doesn't sound too b- DOUGH!

She glared at me "Shut up! It's not like that! I want you to do the same to me. So- Let me finish! These are different circumstances. Besides, we won't be 'gazing at the stars', you'll be telling me about them like the good teacher you are. Oh, and no cheesy music!"

"So you want an Astronomy lesson?" I chuckled as she nodded shyly and shook my head, walking over to my car "Yes ma'am!"

She smiled and quickly got in, ranting about how Robert used to do this with her all the time when they were younger. When he had time for her. Over this day I had started to notice something about her. She was such an attention whore! She always needed people to be looking at her or hearing her out, she felt abandoned if left alone or ignored. I used to be like that so I know what I'm talking about. I, like her apparently, always liked to hear myself talking, still do now I think about it. It's one of the main reasons why I became a teacher. I love the feeling of talking and having twenty heads turned to me, listening to me. Of course this is pretty much an impossible situation, I'm lucky if I ever get **two** of my students to pay attention to me. Stupid brats! "So, where's the closest cliff?"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"You're impossible… If it's an Astronomy lesson you wanted you could have just asked for one… not- scare me with mushy- sappy ideas!" I grumbled as I sat next to her on my car's rooftop. I could tell she had planned this, since she had brought an old rag for us to sit on from home. Actually, I appreciate that, my car won't get no scratches that way. Of course, I'm not telling her that.

She laughed, pulling her knees closer to her chest and looking up "Maybe I _wanted_ to scare you. The look in your face was- priceless!"

I laughed cynically and poked at her side "Shut up you- Heh, so what is it you seek to know? According to what you told me, Robert's already told you all he knew about the starts up there. And he's specializing in Astronomy as you know. Which means he knows more than I do on that field." Damn him.

She smiled and looked back at me "Well I- I wanted to come up here again. And- since Robbie's been too busy with college- and Minx…"

I sighed. See what I mean? She flips if people ignore her. "Melody, I'm not your brother, and I'm not planning on becoming his substitute."

She blushed "I- I know… it's just… I needed this. I need to hear the constellations' stories again I- I don't know… I miss him… I miss how it was before he got so enrolled in college… I miss having him with me all the time…"

God she's not gonna cry is she? "But huh, you got your parents…"

She snorted "Father's always traveling. And Mom took a liking to going with him whenever she can. And even when they're here- it's not the same. I barely know my father and- I don't have the same relationship with Mom anymore. We get along just fine but- she's so distant… I'm afraid Robbie might drift away from me too. I know he will. Next year **I**'ll go to college and- then I'll lose everyone else and-"

"Shut up." I sighed as she hiccupped, snaking my arm around her shoulders and pulling her into an awkward hug, rubbing her arm to keep her warm. Or to sooth her I don't know… I don't get her, I don't get me anymore neither and specially, I don't get why I feel this way… Guess her stupid spell's working on me as well… "Look…" I finally spoke "Things aren't like that. Your brother he- he's on his last year there, and you know he really wants to work over there as an investigator… he needs to be the best for that and- well for that he needs to work hard. And then there's his other problem… Minx. He's been trying to propose for months according to himself. He loves you as much as you love him Mel, he just has a lot on his mind at the moment. You can't be so selfish and cling to him all the time, you can't make him stay with you forever."

"I know! But… I need him! I've been needing him so much and he was never there, no one was there… I-" she sobbed, clutching my shirt… and- crying into it too… Help…

I bit my lower lip. I can't deal with crying women… And this is getting too melodramatic… "Look, I- might not be available all the time but- you have my number… any time you need to talk… I might not be in the mood… but- you can use me as your whining post. I'll listen. I'm used to it anyways…" she chuckled awkwardly, since there were a couple of sobs in the middle "Ok… I'll keep that in mind…" she sat up and rubbed her eyes "Damn, I must be allergic to you… I always end up crying when you're around… It's your fault!" she pouted at me, making me smile. Weird… "So huh, shall we begin?" I muttered, trying to change the subject.

She sniffed and nodded, looking back up at the sky, her head resting on my shoulder. God forgive me, but I didn't make a move to shake her away. It felt- good. Right. "Ok, huh… I can see Cassiopeia over there…"

"Oh, I like that story!"

"This is _Astronomy_, not story-telling time…"

She stuck her tongue out at me "It can be both!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Fine… Cassiopeia is supposedly a legendary Ethiopian queen, seated on a throne. It even has a name… huh… 'The shining Cassiopeia's chair'."

"Like I always say, corny!"

I chuckled "You bet… Anyways, she boasted around that she and her daughter- Andromeda, right? Right… Well she implied they were more beautiful than the Mediterranean sea nymphs, which almost got her daughter killed I think. After that, Cassiopeia was condemned by the gods to swing forever around the North Celestial Pole in an upside down chair, because for some weird reason it symbolized the punishment she received for her offensive boasting. So there you have her, attached to a chair forever for being such a stuck up. I predict in years your brother will find Constellation Kevin. It'll be similar, only it'll seem to move faster and his chair will be electric and full of spikes instead!" I grumbled.

She rose her head and blinked at me "O- k…" and then she laughed quietly, shifting so she could lay down, her head on my lap. Tingly… "That's nice… But why couldn't you be the one to find it? Since you predicted it and all…"

I smirked "I'd get enough cash from simply predicting it's existence, trust me. And I have you as a witness. So write down on your diary, "Today Kai said there will be a Constellation Kevin in a few years. It will be similar to Cassiopeia and it's story will pretty much be the same." And don't forget the date!"

She laughed "Hum, maybe I should discover it myself and say **I** predicted it as well… how's that?"

"Oh you treacherous little-" I tickled her sides again, the only kind of physical torture I could actually inflict one her. Unless I wanted to get my head pummeled by Bryan or one of the others of course… but it was good enough for me… Besides, it had it's good points. While hitting her would have her whining and kicking back (besides resulting in my death) tickling had her laughing, me laughing, and the best part, it had **her **begging me for mercy.

Melody wiggled with all her might, trying her best to get free from my evil clutches. Literally. "S- top! Ow! Kai!" she grabbed my shirt collar and tried pulling herself up, which resulted in me bending down instead, my hands freezing their torture immediately, her eyes wide and her breathing erratic, while mine was suspended since I was too busy feeling her warm breath on my skin to notice I'd be dead in three minutes unless something was done. "Huh, Kai?" Whoosh… She just saved my life…

I swallowed audibly "What?"

"Huh, what time is it?"

I rose an eyebrow but still looked away, checking my wrist watch "Huh… two minutes till midnight…" Two minutes till freedom! Woo! Hum… no… for some reason it didn't feel- Woo…

She sighed, twirling a strand of her long purple hair in her fingers absently "So that means- you- you're still my slave, right?"

Hum, dejá vu… "Yes… This- wouldn't be what you've been wanting to ask me all day, would it?" I sat up, looking at her as she did the same, kneeling in front of me, her head jerked "Huh, yeah. Well huh, since time's almost up… I- wanted you to do one last- thing for me… but I- want you to promise me it won't change- anything between us."

"Ok… I promise. Now what is it?"

She bit her lower lip, sighing and looking up at me with determination "Kiss me."

The bulldozer thing flashed through my mind again "Wha- Excuse me?"

She shifted uncomfortably and fisted her hands "I want- I want you to kiss me."

Oh boy… "Hum… look huh, Melody… I know we had a bet and huh, well we're finally getting along and all but it doesn't go that deep and even if it did huh- we huh, couldn't take things too far…" that's it! Be rational! "You're my student **and** a minor. So we- we can't-"

"Damnit shut up and kiss me!" she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down, kissing my lips desperately. Now normally, I would have pushed her away and **done**. But no… some- something had to possess me and make me kiss her back…

She tightened her grip on my neck and sighed as I wrapped my arms around her small body, pulling her onto my lap and trying to persuade her into parting her lips so I could finally taste her for real, realize she was no good and rid myself of this- need I had been having for those past few days. Yes, I admit it, I wanted her… I craved her. That whole day had been torture. Being so close to her and not- being able to touch her. God I need a shrink… How can I be attracted by some- brat? She's just a girl… and she tastes nice… And I just found out how nice it feels when she moans… And how easy it is to make her do so. For once I hope this isn't a dream… Screw school… it's like Ian's motto, "Hard work pays off later, but laziness pays off now". Then again… it doesn't make much sense… I think my brain's dead. "Kai?"

I snapped my eyes open and blinked at her. When did she- "Why did you stop?" Oh dear God I did **not** just blurt that out!

She blinked back at me, chuckling lightly and resting her head on my chest, sighing blissfully "I'm tired… it's past midnight ya know? You're free…"

"Huh… good…" I looked down at her "Why- why did you want me to kiss you?"

She shrugged "Felt like it. The mood called for it. I don't know… But huh- sorry… We can pretend this never happened if you want. I won't mind…"

No, but I will… DOUGH! SHRINK HERE! "So, you didn't kiss me because you- had some sort of-" Not **feelings**! "-crush for me then?"

"Hum, no… I just felt like it. What's wrong with you?" Now this is just brilliant! Not only am I attracted to a fourteen year old girl, but she also feels zilch towards me AND IT ACTUALLY HURTS! Why me? WHY ME!

"Kai… it's getting cold, I wanna go home!"

Heartbroken guy here! Hello? "Shut it girly, you're not in charge anymore you know?"

She stuck her tongue out at me "Well you'll still have to drive me home! Now get busy!"

My heart is bleeding and all she thinks is about going back home and away from me… WHY ME!

"Kai!"

"I'm coming!"

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	5. This girl needs some spanking!

**Yo, it's K-K here... Well, I used to be, I decided to change names now since the CIA is after m- I mean huh, I just wanted to! n-n;**

**Ok, sorry it took so long to post this, but college kills and so will you when I tell you peeps that this chapter's been ready for over a month :ducks rocks: I just had a prob with my laptop and had to format the disk and stuff and I haven't had time to post this. I'm actually using my roommate's laptop since mine lost Microsoft Office and all... Well, I'll try to write the next chapter asap, but I can't promise anything... Okie, enjoy!**

**Oh, btw, Rayne Hiwatari belongs to Drago-Kai. Everything else is mine including Kai. Well at least until the CIA catches m- I mean huh- I own Melly and Minx and the plot and huh- their OC families only! Yeah, no cannon character stealing for me! No sir! Hehe... 0.0 :hides at police sirens:**

**

* * *

**

**The Master and The Apprentice**

**By Ruzovy aka Kitty-Kris**

**Chapter 5: This girl needs some spanking!**

Quiet in the car… Nothing but good ol' Alter Bridge on my MP3 player… Despite my still sore ego, -stupid banshee- everything would be- pleasant even… Of course… _he_ had to ruin it. "I'm in **love**!"

I rolled my eyes and rose the volume "I heard you the first ten thousand times Kevin, now shut up!"

A girl sitting in the backseat peeked between us and blinked at him "What's up with him?" she poked his side "Hey Kev?"

"Don't touch him Rayne, he'll think it's her and- well just don't touch him… at least not until he's sober again…" she shrugged and sat back. I looked over at her through the rearview mirror. Rayne was our younger sister. An- odd girl to say the least… Unlike the two of us her hair was raven black, her bangs gray and her eyes crimson as ours though. "Hum… are we there yet?"

I rolled my eyes "No… And don't start that. I've had enough of that kind of cr- _things_ because of a certain- banshee…"

Kevin sighed dramatically "Melly… She's so pretty… and she sings like an angel… I'm in lo-"

"KEVIN SHUT UP!" we both yelled in unison to which he grumbled and turned his face to the window. Man sometimes he can be such a brat! Guess he and Melody would work out fine aftera- No, they wouldn't! He's not good enough! She's too smart for him and way out of his league! She needs someone more like… "Kai?" Yeah Kai's a good guy… Wait a second… "Hey Kai, a train's coming…"

"WHAT?" I quickly stopped the car and watched as- nothing happened… "Rayne Hiwatari…"

"Hum?" I could tell she was smirking… Oh you little- GRR! This is the last time I'm picking her up from college! She can walk for all I care from now on! "Go on, I can see our house from here!" she said sweetly. Why do women like to torment me?

I grumbled along with Kevin and in no time we were in front of our parents' place. Big as always… I still don't get why they needed such a big house. It's practically a mansion for Cripe's sake! "Home sweet home…" Rayne sighed and got out of the car, walking towards the front door. Kevin just drawled along behind her, looking up at the roof. Idiot… "Hey Kai! You coming? Mom wanted to see you…"

"Right…" Mommy! Herm, I mean huh… Oh so I like my mother sue me! You'd like her too… She's so nice… Actually she's so nice and goody-goody it annoys me sometimes… but she makes the best orange cake in the world so I guess I can let that pass… Hum, wonder if she cooked any today…

I stepped into the house after my siblings and nodded at our- butler… My parents have a butler, a cook, and a lot of maids and what do I get? Nothing… I should borrow one of the maids to clean up my house every week or something… Or every month… every week sounds a little too much… "KAI LOOK OUT FOR THE-"

"OW!" MY HEAD! STUPID PILLAR! "Told you so… how about watching where you're going for once?"

"Shut up Rayne! Ow…" I rubbed my forehead and wobbled a bit towards the kitchen "Marcia, I'll need an ice pack…"

The said maid sighed and gave it to me "Mistress told me to have it ready for you Master Kai. She said she was sure you'd need it." I blinked. Ok, so I bash into the stupid thing everytime I come here but- Actually why do I always do that? I should know by now there's a stupid marble cylinder in the middle of the stupid entrance hall. Which is an architectural stupidness if you ask me but what the Hell… "Thanks… where is she? I need to talk to her… and huh, Kevin needs to sit down and- that tea that Mother always uses for- hangovers…" **Kevin**'s hangovers that is…

She chuckled "Certainly… Your mother is upstairs in her room. Waiting for you I believe."

"Thanks…" I mumbled and left the kitchen, ice pack in my forehead, father, brother and sister laughing at me from their couches. Guess there was a baseball match on TV or something… "Hello father…" I grumbled as I went up the stairs, taking a turn in the end of the corridor and knocking on the third door "Mother?"

"Come in…" I smiled at the mere sound of her voice. Damn woman… I opened the door and peeked in. There she was, sitting by her window with the- stupid cat… -I hate that stupid cat- on her lap "Hello…"

She looked up and smiled "Kai… take a seat, how've you been?"

"Not too bad…" I bent down and kissed her before taking the seat in front of hers, the stupid cat eyeing me warily all along "Grandfather is still hoping I mess up something at school apparently. But the kids are getting better so, I guess I'll earn my position at that college in the end…"

She nodded "I'm sure you will. Don't mind your Grandfather, you know he always said you'd get nowhere. And he hates being contradicted."

Does he ever… "Kai, something's bothering you."

"Huh?" I looked into her eyes, blue but- icy blue… Lighter than- hers… and why do I keep thinking about her! "What do you mean? Nothing's bothering me…"

"I can tell. By the sound of your voice. You're worried about something."

Damn her… "Nothing's bothering me mother, don't worry about me…"

She frowned "Don't lie to me Kai Daemon Hiwatari!" Uh-oh… She's using my full name… "I might be blind, but I am not stupid!"

"I didn't say that…" I looked away. Damn her… I might be bigger than her and fully grown and all that crap, but she still intimidates me… DAMN! "Look, I'm ok, nothing's bothering me, I'm fine, don't worry… Now huh, how are you?"

She snorted "Fine as can be… Now tell me…" she smirked "Or no cake for you…" WHAT! "That's blackmail!"

"Too bad…"

Oh great! Now what? I can't just go and say 'Oh fine! I'm attracted to a fourteen year old girl who happens to be my student and apparently hardly even knows I exist. Kevin has a crush on her by the way.' she'd think I finally lost it! "Huh… I'm huh… having- problems with- one of my students… no big deal…" atta boy! "She huh- is kind of a- prodigy student so- well tends to be a little too arrogant and-"

"The truth if you please…" Damn her. "Kai, I'm your mother, you can tell me anything that bothers you, I won't judge you and whatever it is will not leave this room. So Kai- ?"

"Fine… I- well huh… I don't know how to say this… I'm not even sure about it and it- seems ridiculous to me… I actually have an appointment at a psychiatrist because of this…"

"Get to the point and leave the lectures to your students…"

"I er… I think my feelings towards her aren't the ones a teacher should have towards a student…"

She rose an eyebrow "Oh? So you're- in love with her? What about her?"

"I'm not _in love_ with her! She's- she's just a kid **and** my student and I'm grossed out by the idea but- I can't help it… I'm- attracted to her… And I don't want to be…"

"What about her?" she repeated

I sighed "She- well… huh… I- er, we er… Well… some time ago we- had a bet… and she won… making me her slave for the whole day and huh… well in the end she asked me to- kiss her…"

She grinned "Well that's good no?" GOOD? HELLO? SHE'S A MINOR! "Mother… it really isn't good at all because… she's my student! I could get in trouble! Besides I- for some stupid reason had to go and ask her _why_ she did it. And she said she felt like it. And that was that."

"Aww… Poor you… Don't worry… I'm sure in time you two will-"

"Mother… do I have to remind you that one, she's **my student** and two, I'm not really happy about this?" I frowned "Do you want me fired or- or arrested? Do you have any idea of what could happen if anyone knows about this or- or the fact that I-"

"Calm down!" she chuckled and slid from the chair to her knees, her hands covering my own "I told you that nothing you say will leave this room, you can trust me. And well… if you feel you need to see a doctor… well- go. But I think that if this- girl caught your attention, -specially considering her age and all- there has to be something- special about her… But it's your decision."

I sighed and stroked her cheek "Kevin's got a crush on her… He's following her night and day. It's getting annoying. Both his stupid stalking and her whining for him to stop and leave her alone." I mumbled.

She blinked "What? Kevin? He normally waits for the women to go to him… I never recall him- stalking anyone… he doesn't need to… My…" she smirked "You have to bring her here! I want to meet her!"

WHAT? NO! Me and my big mouth! "I can't do that! I can't just go and- ask her to come here! What will she think? What will _everyone_ think?"

"Well, tell her and that '_everyone_' of yours **I **asked you to do it!" she smiled as she stood up.

"But-"

"No buts! Tomorrow is Saturday, right? So if she has nothing to do, you can bring her here! Now let's go and get you some cake! I knew you were coming so I baked two of them…"

I stood and offered her my arm "Two? Thank you so much but I'm afraid I'm not that hungry…" but sure wish I was…

She giggled as she took it and walked towards the door "One's for you to take home sweetie…"

I LOVE THIS WOMAN! "**If **you bring her here tomorrow…" if only she wasn't addicted to blackmailing people all the time… But the cake… "FINE!"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"You want me to **_what_**?"

"Woo! He's introducing his family already?" Garland howled with laughter along with Minx, while Tala and the rest of the guys glared daggers at me. Typical lunch at _Ned's_…

"Hey, **I**'m not the one who wants you to do anything… it's her!" YEAH!

"Your mother?" she rose an eyebrow at me "You- What's wrong with you?"

"Look, I promised her I'd take you there today! She- she made me…"

"How old are you? Five? For crying out loud! Not even **I** do all my Mom wants!"

Tala coughed, to which she glared at him "What? I have something on my throat!"

I chuckled "Look, she just- wants to meet you. She found interesting the fact that-" huh… hum… Oh! "-Kevin's actually chasing after someone instead of- having someone chasing after him…" fair enough…

She shrugged "Fine…"

Minx nudged me "Who's Kevin?"

"Hello!"

"Oh no…" Melody buried her head in her arms while I sighed and rubbed my eyes "Get lost…"

"Hello to you too sunshine…" he kissed my forehead loudly, laughing as he dodged my punch and looking around at the table, currently gaping at him. "Hi there! Friends of Kai-Pie? I'm Kevin, call me Kev…" he winked. "_I hate you so much…_" I spat.

"Love ya too… Now, on to what really matters… Melly-doll!" he sat next to her on the booth, passing his arm around her shoulders. Hello _Kev_? You have four huge guys glaring at you?

Melody slapped his hand and glared viciously at him "Call me that again and I'll-"

He smirked and ran a finger over her jaw line "You'll what, dolly?"

She clicked her teeth "Suicidal idiot-" she grabbed her tray and bashed it into his head, then pushing him out of the booth and getting out herself, wiping her pants and looking down at me "Before I do anything worse to your stupid brother, how about we go already?"

"Ow… you're leaving already?" he stood, rubbing his head and still ignoring the glares he was getting. Idiot… "Yes, I'm leaving. And you'll stay and…" she glanced at her friends, smirking "Get to know my friends over there… you'll like them for sure, they're really- _nice_…" she winked at him- Argh Kevin! He's actually drooling! "Su'ting…" he slurred, advancing on her. Alarm! "Let's go already…" I grabbed her arm and nodded at the others, already starting to circle poor poor Kevin-poo to _get to know him_… hehe… "Bye boys! Have fun!" she chuckled as we both left the diner and got into my car. "Ok, so where does your mother live? And with _who_?"

"On huh- this house just outside of town… My father and my younger sister live there too. Kevin and I have our rooms there but don't worry, both of us have our own apartments…" and thankfully, my dear Grandfather has his own house too…

Melody smiled "You have a younger sister? How old is she?"

"Rayne's huh… eighteen I think… I don't know if she's home at the moment…" I checked my watch "Hum, she'll be arriving by now I guess…"

"Sweet! Do you have anymore brothers or sisters?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Aww… Wish **I** had a younger brother or sister… so I wouldn't be so friggin' picked on all the time… I'm sick of being the youngest everywhere I go…" she mumbled.

"Trust me, younger brats are not something you should wish for…"

She yawned and leaned her head on her window "It's getting cold…"

"Like you said the other day… November…" I shifted in my seat as I remembered _that_ day… that night to be more precise… What I wouldn't give to taste her again… DOUGH! SHRINK WANTED!

"Kai?"

"Hn…"

"How much longer?" she sneezed

"Almost there… Huh, you cold? I can turn up the heat…"

"No! People die asphyxiated all the time because of those things! I'll be fine…"

I rolled my eyes. Is she paranoid or what? "Ok…" I kept driving till we were pretty much out of town, putting up with her sneezing every ten seconds or so. My patience has it's limits, so after the twentieth sneeze I stopped the car and gave her my coat "Here, that way you won't be able to say you caught some pneumonia because of me. Now put it on…"

She blushed and did so, closing the coat tightly around her small form. It dwarfed her beyond belief… and- it made her so… cute? No… something else… Huh… "Melody can I kiss you?" I snapped my mouth shut a few seconds too late I'm afraid.

Her eyes widened comically "What?"

I shook my head "N- nothing… it's- nothing…" I quickly started the car again, sighing in relief as we arrived at my parent's home.

Before I could even unfasten my seatbelt, she blurted this out "I heard what you said… Don't think I didn't." Damn…

"Well, pretend I didn't say anything."

"Huhuh…" she sighed and got rid of her seatbelt and my coat "Whatever you say…" she gave me the coat and got out of the car, looking up at the house.

I rubbed my face, sighing heavily as I opened the door, almost bumping into- Melody? How did she- "Wha- ?"

Before I could actually say anything she pushed me back into the car and crawled into my lap, looking down at me predatorily as usual. Damn her… "So, what was it you wanted again?" she whispered. "Huh…" Hey wait a minute! **I** am **the _guy_**! **I** am the one who dominates! "Answer me!" Or I'm supposed to anyways…

"Get off!"

I grunted and sat up, clutching her arm before she fell off "Have you been drinking or something?"

"Hum… no… Why?" she blinked.

"You're acting like a total whore, that's why-" again I snapped my mouth shut too late.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU- !" she growled and lunged at my throat savagely. So much for civilized conversation…

"GET OFF ME!" I clutched both her wrists, trying to ignore the jolts of pure pleasure all her wiggling and struggling were sending up my spine. Eventually I felt my groin tighten and heard her gasping and freezing her movement instantly, blushing as the inevitable result of all her stupid wiggling happened. Not so comfortable anymore, are we?

She sat back quickly, her cheeks bright red and her eyelids half closed "Kai? What- what is-"

"Shut up." I grunted. "If my lap's not as _comfortable_ as before it's your fault! There are _things_ a guy just can't control you know?"

She blinked at me "What are you talking about? I didn't- do anything…" she shifted in my lap, uncomfortably looking away "Trust me, you did. Now get off!"

She pouted "Fine!"

Stupid wench giving me a freakin' hard on… I oughta rape her! "Kai? Is that you?"

We jumped our full heights and blinked at who had spoken. It was my mother… THANK YOU GOD! I cleared my throat "Huh, hi mother… I was about to head inside…"

"There's someone else with you… is it the girl?"

"Hum, yes…" I pushed Melody off me and stood beside her out of the car, approaching my mother "This is Melody… Melody, this is my mother… Sasha Hiwatari."

She blinked and bowed a little, blushing slightly "Huh, hello… Mrs. Hiwatari…"

My mother smiled warmly at her "Hello dear, nice to meet you… Now come inside you two, it's freezing out here… And I baked you a cake Kai…" CAKE!

I grinned and quickly got on her side, taking her arm and guiding her into the house "I know the way you silly boy…" she chuckled.

"Just to be safe…" I mumbled "Hum, is Rayne home?"

"Yep… Who's she?" I looked over at our front door. There she was indeed. And as rude as always… "Melody."

She gaped at her "Melody? _That's_ the girl Kevin's been drooling and whining around about? I expected some- Pam Anderson or something and you bring some- skinny, little girl?"

Mother frowned at her "Rayne!"

Melody shifted uncomfortably "It's not like I want him to stalk me… I don't even like him…" she mumbled.

I sighed and pulled her along "Be nice for once Rayne… I don't get his tastes neither but that's his problem. Now, you and her try to get along while huh… I go help mom in the kitchen!" CAKE!

My mother laughed as we went in all together "Help me? You're just after the cake, aren't you you little-" she pinched my cheek… This couldn't get any worse…

"Don't worry, my Mom's louder… lucky you." Melody chuckled "Well go on and enjoy your cake or whatever… I'll huh, stay with Rayne I suppose… If it's ok with her…"

My sister shrugged "Sure kid… I guess…"

"Be nice! Now come on Kai…" CAKE!

I slid into the kitchen and took a seat at the central marble island counter, eyeing the golden cake hungrily. CAKE! I LOVE CAKE! I sound like a retarded brat… "Um… oh, I'll cut it mother…" I took the knife from her and took a slice while she took a seat next to me. "She sounds nice…"

CAKE! Yum! "Hum, Kevin said so too first time he heard her… and that was on the phone…"

"How was that?"

"Well he called me while the two of us were on my car –arguing I believe- and he started with his stupid speech and we started spiting insults at eachother as usual. Eventually he heard Melody laughing and wanted to know who she was. I told her to say she was my girlfriend to piss him off. Which it did. In the end he was begging to meet her."

Mother laughed heartedly "My God… then what?"

"Well, he became so obsessed, he spent the next week calling me all the time to know more about her. Of course, I told him nothing. So he eventually got hold of my phonebook and stole the page with her number on it. Next day, he finally saw her. And from then on, Melody's been having personal space issues." Hum… more cake…

She sighed "My God… Kevin is actually stalking someone… this is weird…" she paused "Is she- pretty?"

I choked on the cake, quickly pouring myself a glass of water and breathing deeply "What?"

"Is she pretty? She must be, if your brother's that interested in her… And you…" Me what now?

I swallowed "Huh… kinda… I guess… It's huh, kind of- hard to really say because she- well she's my student and- well she's only fourteen…"

Mother whipped her head in my direction "Fourteen? But I thought you said you were teaching Junior and Senior students…"

"I am. But she skipped all of them four years. And she's smarter than any of the other kids…"

She smirked "Oh… now I understand… You've always had a thing for smart girls…"

Again I choked on the cake "MOM!"

She laughed and gave me another glass of water "But still, I want to know. Considering how old she is, do you think she's-"

"She's- kinda nice to look at, ok? Kevin says she's gorgeous but he hasn't been mentally sane lately so I don't know…"

"I see…" she stood "Well, let's not keep her waiting anymore hum?"

But the cake… "You can take whatever remains of the cake with you Kai, now come on…" Alright! I smiled and went back into the living room alongside her. The girls seemed to be having a nice time… their voices seemed cheerful anyways… "Melody?"

She turned at my mother's voice and stood, scratching the back of her head pensively "Huh, yes?"

Mother smiled "Kai's done eating sugar and ruining his teeth," HEY! "so come on sweetie."

She stifled a laugh and followed us up the staircase after smiling back at Rayne, who smirked in turn. My sister is **weird**…

**(O)**

"Do you want some tea dearies?"

I yawned from my spot –by the window as usual. It has a great view- and shook my head "No thanks…" Melody did the same shortly after "Huh, no thank you…" she blushed for the umpteenth time since she'd come into the house. It was actually very nice to look at but still… No need to be so shy, my mother won't bite… Hell, she's a vegan! And she actually yells at me for eating meat… "I- I'm sorry- to- ask Mrs.-"

"Call me Sasha…"

"Huh… O- ok… Hum, I'm- sorry to ask you this, Sasha… but- why did you want me to come here?"

She smiled "I wanted to know the girl my son apparently finds so- captivating…"

Melody blushed bright red and looked down at her hands "Huh… I- I really don't understand what he finds so interesting about me… though I- can't say I appreciate the fact that he's constantly stalking me…"

Mother sighed and slid from her chair, kneeling in front of her and reaching for her face "Huh- what are you- ?"

She smiled "I want to know how you look like. I- I had an accident a few years ago, and unfortunately it took my sight. So this is the only way I'm afraid…"

Melody gulped and jerked her head "I- I'm sorry… I-"

"It's alright… I won't- touch you if you don't want me to…" GOD that sounds wrong… And I'm being such a pig for even _thinking_ about it…

Melody took her hand and placed it on her cheek "It's alright! I- I won't mind…" Hum… this is giving me ideas… Man, I'm being a total jerk… and this is actually a sweet scene… O- k… back to being a jerk. _This sounds wrong_.

Mother smiled as she felt every inch of Melody's face. I actually felt jealous… She'd never let **me** touch her… "Your skin's so smooth… And I can tell my son's got good taste… you're very pretty…" Smooth? Hum… yeah it is… And yes I do… Hey, aren't we supposed to be talking about Kevin?

"Huh… thank you…" she mumbled, her cheeks bright red again.

And to break this peaceful mushy scene, there he came, barging in and not knocking as usual… "MOM! MARCIA TOLD ME KAI BROUGHT- Melly!"

Melody gasped and scurried to her feet, thankfully being careful with my mother, who stood too, blinking in Kevin's direction "Kevin? How many times have I told you to knock?"

I sneered at him as he ignored her and practically glided to where Melody stood, glued against the wall "I knew I'd find you sooner or later… thankfully destiny made sure it was sooner…"

"Right… look huh… Kevin-"

"Call me Kev!"

"I will not call you Kev so you can quit bellyaching about it already!"

"Oh… can you call me Tiger then?" WHAT!

She gaped at him, causing him to smirk and- kiss her… apparently thrusting his tongue down her throat too… Can't say she'll like that "AAH! OW!" he flinched back, clutching his mouth. Told ya so… "Mah shongue!" he moaned in pain, suddenly winking at her "Ah didn't know ya lahed ish hardh… hehe… Ah can bide too if ya wanht… but noh thah hardh nesh shime, oway?" Come AGAIN?

She blinked at him and growled in frustration "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE ALREADY YOU- ! **YOU**!"

He swallowed and smiled at her again "Hum… I'm sure Kai still wants some cake, so how about **I** drive you home instead, hmm?" Cake!

"No!"

I smirked "Go ahead… I'll go and have some cake…" this is my revenge for you being a whore first and then a 'poor innocent wittle virgin' when I was getting- 'interested' and only kissing me the other day because you felt like stepping over my feelings you insensitive bitch!

"KAI!"

"What? It's the same as driving with me! Except his conversation won't be as interesting and his hands won't be on the wheel all the time…"

"Kai Hiwatari!" my mother squealed. Oops… forgot she was here… hehe…

Melody puffed her cheeks and clutched Kevin's hand "Fine! I'll go and haunt you if he gets us killed for not having his hands on the wheel then!" and then she smiled at my mother, saying a sweet as Hell goodbye and left the room, dragging a really happy looking Kevin behind her. The guy looked as if he was in total- nirvana for crying out loud! But- why had it hurt? Seeing her- take his hand and leave with _him_ instead of me… it had stung… and she never said a mere 'bye' to me neither… WHY ME!

"Hum, be careful you two!" Mother turned to me smiling "Well, how about that cake to cheer you up, hum?" Cake… yay…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

I looked up at the tall white building in front of me. I had known I would have to come here eventually… Damnit…

I sighed and went in, taking the lift up to the fifth floor and reluctantly ringing the bell on the door with the golden _C_ above it. "Here we go…" a young woman answered the door and invited me in "You have an appointment with Doctor Nadezhda now, right?"

"Hum, right…" I mumbled. I can't believe I'm doing this…

"You're- Kai Hiwatari then… Right… Good! The doctor's expecting you, please go through that door…"

I nodded and walked towards the said door, knocking on it lightly and opening it at the soft "Come in…"

I peeked in unsurely and walked in, closing the door behind me "Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Hum, yes…" I looked over to the doctor… it was a woman… Good… a man would probably raise an eyebrow at me and think I'm turning gay -WHICH I'M NOT!-. _She_'ll probably think it's romantic or something… "Alright… please, sit down…" I did so and smiled unsurely as she finally rose her head to face me. It shook me to the core. She looked exactly like- like _her_! Same facial features, same body structure, same eye shape- God! She was a clone! Except for her eye color… Melody had sapphire blue eyes while hers were reddish brown… and her hair had a light lavender tone and was wavy instead of straight and purple like Melody's. If it hadn't been for her hair and eye color I could have sworn… "Is- something wrong?" Hell, she even sounds kinda like her! Why me? I sighed and shook my head "I'm- sorry I was just- thinking…"

She smiled "It's alright. Ok, so…" she started "You seemed pretty nervous and- somewhat eager for this… but you never told me what drove you to search for psychiatric help or why… so could you please enlighten me?"

I took a deep breath "I- Well I- I'm a teacher… at this- school…" that sounded smart… "I mean… Well, I'm supposed to be a college professor but- since a certain person thinks the university I want to teach at is no good, I was placed in a high school for a year of practice teaching- Junior and Senior students… to see how I handle myself, you see…"

She nodded "Who is that certain person? Anyone close, some long-time rival?"

"My- grandfather… But that doesn't really matter… I- I came here- because… because- there's this- student of mine… a girl… and I-" Oh God how I hate this! "I- I'm afraid the proximity we've been having from the start- friends in common and all huh… has overcome any animosity we both might have had when we- met and- well I… I- My feelings towards her aren't what I would call- appropriate anymore…"

Silence dawned upon us, while she just took notes on her pad. This is why I hate psychologists and the like. Who knows what they're writing? That is, if they **are** writing! They could be doodling for all we know! "So, you're saying…" she bit her lower lip "Mr. Hiwatari, are you sexually attracted to your student?"

WHY did she have to say it **that** way? It makes me feel like some- perverted psycho! "Huh… yes… that's why I'm here. I- want to stop this before I do something I regret…"

"I see… it was very responsible of you, most people don't even realize what's happening, and those who do, are too ashamed to search for help. This is very good…" Yay. I'm a good boy… She sighed and went on "So, is she in your Junior classes or-"

"Senior."

"Huhum… And- when did this start? When did you- realize you felt attracted to your student?"

This is going to be embarrassing… "Well I- huh… about a month ago I- started having these… dreams… with- her…"

"Erotic dreams?" Damn you don't say that… it makes me feel like some- wanker! "Hum, yes…" I mumbled.

"Can you describe me any of those dreams?" WHAT! "Huh, excuse me?"

She looked up from her notepad "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer anything you don't feel comfortable with, Mr. Hiwatari. But I'll tell you this, whatever you say will be helpful and will not leave these walls. Which are soundproof in case you were wondering. And that is a lamp, not a camera… As I said, just in case you were wondering… Since I get that question a lot…" she mumbled as she took more notes, while I looked up at the said lamp. A camera? She must get a lot of weird people…

I swallowed audibly "Hum, do you have any idea of what I could do to- well- stop having these dreams and- feeling this way towards her?"

"Not until I know more about you, her, your relationship in and out of school and what it was that captivated your attention apparently…"

"Oh…" Damn… that means I'll have to come here again… "So, huh… ask away?"

She chuckled "It's not like that, Mr. Hiwatari…"

I flinched "Hum, call me Kai please…" I hate my last name… "And huh, how is it then?"

"Well, we'll schedule more sessions, and I'll put you through different kinds of- let's say tests… So for now… I'll just ask you to try to figure out by yourself what it is you find so attractive about your student, make a list if you can."

"A list? I- I actually find it hard to find qualities on her! And I don't find her attractive, I'm- attracted to her! It's- different!"

She blinked at me "Well, if you're- attracted to her, there has to be something you like about her… Think hard. Besides, if you want to- solve anything about your- problem, you have to understand why you feel this way. Why she seems appealing. Understand?" Yes I understand! I'm not some retarded freak! "Yes…" I mumbled.

"Good…" she smiled and stood up, offering her hand. She was pretty tall actually… It took most of the resemblance she had with Melody. At least in my eyes. "I'll see you next week then… Talk to my secretary about the day and hour. Just make sure it's next week. It's not good to let too much time pass between sessions. Good day." I hate shrinks…

"Bye…" I shook her hand and left, stopping by her secretary to schedule the next 'session' for Monday afternoon… Now to get me a list on Melody's wonderful qualities… stupid shrink… I hate homework!

**(O)**

_What I find attractive about my student:_

_- …_

Two hours and nothing… Maybe I should go and call her or ask someone else or- something… I can't think of anything… I know! I'll go to _Ned's_! She's always there with those gorillas, and Garland is with them too probably… Away we go then!

I quickly took my coat and left the house, getting in the car and speeding all the way to _Ned's_, barging in like some superstar would and smiling at the table in the corner, where Garland was along with the four boys and- **Kevin**? "What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me, his eyes slightly glazed "Hiya Kai-Pie! Want some beer? My treat!"

I blinked. _Kevin_ offering to pay me a beer? "He's drunk, isn't he?"

Garland nodded "Yep. After his tenth unsuccessful attempt at asking Melody out, he started asking her for pints of beer instead. And here's the result…" he signaled at my brother, who was now practically lying across the table, wailing about Melody apparently… What the fuck! "Kevin? Are you feeling alright?"

"I wan mah Melly-doll… Oh wook… dollies!" he reached over to a little girl that was playing around with some Barbie dolls in a play baby-car or however that thing's called. The kid didn't see him thankfully so we didn't get no whining. Good.

"Hum…" he looked at the two dolls in his hands, gesturing to the male one "Oh looky… you can be Kev…" he looked at the Barbie that for some reason had her hair in a light purple color. It was supposed to be a fairy I think… "Hum… you can be Melly…"

We all gaped at him, our eyes as big as saucers as he put the dolls in front of eachother and made a weird squeaky voice, the- Melly doll shaking as if it was speaking "Oh! Hi Kev! You're so hot!" Ok, this is scary…

He smirked and made the Kev doll shake, his voice deep and cocky as Hell "Heya Melly baby… Wanna go for a ride?"

"Oh, you're such a stud! I love you! Marry me!" the dolls bumped into eachother in what was supposed to be a- kiss I- guess… Christ, I'll need therapy after this… "Hehe… say my name my sugar sweet candy cane…"

"_Kevin_…" a voice as cold as ice, and corrosive as acid spoke from behind him, making us all take our as big-as-plates' eyes from Kevin and place them on the person who had spoken. Melody. And she looked ready to kill someone.

Kevin blinked "Hum? Does this thing actually talk?" he looked at the doll from every angle he could think of "Weird…" he looked at us and frowned, following our gazes and gaping at the girl behind him "Hum, hi sugar, candy cane… Wanna play?"

She sent him an icy cold glare and bashed her tray into his head repeatedly spitting curses at him, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment "YOU FUCKING DIMWIT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU GIVE THOSE DOLLS BACK RIGHT NOW AND GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU- !"

Hum… I'm getting ideas here… I took a small notebook from my pocket and started scribbling quickly '_Looks very appealing when mad._' I thought a bit and added '_or upset in any way actually…_' It's true… Whenever she's confronting me or anyone else for that matter or pouting or- beating someone to a pulp I- well it makes me wanna- ravish her… I don't know… Now, what else? Hum… "Huh, Kai? Aren't you gonna help him?"

"No. Whoever makes me watch some- low quality, disturbing puppet show of sorts deserves to die. So don't go easy on him Mel…" I smirked.

She huffed and kicked his shin, taking the dolls and handing them back to the little girl, who in turn smiled at her and kicked Kevin too, causing him to slide over the table again, his head buried in his arms "Whatever happened to my babe-magnet? I used to be chased by chicks… why do I have to chase after one now? And why did it have to be that one out of all other possibilities!" Man he's drunk… Kevin using such a big word without choking is- a rare sight… He sighed and rose his head to her "Pity me and bring me more beer you cruel woman…"

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, since it was the only free spot at the table. I'm sure she would have sat somewhere else if there was more room. SHE WOULD! "No more beer for you. Besides, my shift is over."

He grinned "So, you're free now?"

She stood "No, I have to go home and study. Your brother's fault, so don't even start." MY FAULT? How am I supposed to get her to be my slave for a day if I don't schedule tests? Hard tests! MUAHAHA- I mean huh- demanding tests… yeah! Demanding!

He smiled "Well, **I** can help you!" Say WHAT?

She rose an eyebrow at him "Really?"

He nodded, grinning cockily "I'm an expert at Math…"

I slapped my forehead "It's Physics…and no you're not…" That's right! I'm the black sheep in the family. Everyone else went for _Hiwatari Corp._ **I** went for a real job. I'm a man of science unlike the rest of them. Wait, I'm not the only black sheep no… Rayne also told Grandfather to fuck off… hehe… She wants to work for the FBI… Voltaire nearly had a heart attack when she said she was trying the Admission Exams for some- law stuff university or whatever it's called. It was almost as good as his expression when I said I wanted to be a teacher. I don't get his problem, he's a teacher too… Oh no, wait! He owns a private school… Right, how could **I** ever even **think** I'd be at _his level_? DIE!

Kevin shrugged "It's all the same. The point is, I could be your tutor!" Right…

She rolled her eyes "Let me see an easy one… Hum, what's the square root of- huh, 6561?"

His face faltered "Huh… wait! Don't tell me… I know that… hum…"

Melody smirked "You're wasting my time Einstein, so bye now…"

"Hey! What gives! I bet **you** don't know it neither!"

She sent him a fed-up look "81. Now piss off…"

He fumed "Think you're so smart do you? Well- what's the square root of- huh… 946?"

"Hum…" she bit her lower lip "30,76. Can I go now? Tala? Will you drive me?"

"Sure… bye folkaroos…" Tala promptly got up.

"Grr- HEY! How do I know you're right?"

"She is now shut up already you're giving me a headache…" Stupid girl… I can't believe she's actually capable of calculating that so fast… Curses… "And how do I know **you** are right?"

"Shut up. Jurgen, get busy…"

She smirked "Hehe, yes sir… And this time I'm planning your chores in advanced…"

Little- "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Feh! As if you had a snowball's chance in Hell against my magnificent intellect…" she grinned "Bye guys!"

I grumbled and started writing furiously on the notebook. Not her qualities anymore, more like everything that annoyed me about her. It wasn't what the doctor had asked for, but it was all I could think of. So it would have to do.

_She's annoying because she:_

_- Thinks she's all that_

_- Defies me_

_- Enjoys defying me_

_- Infers she's smarter than me all the time_

_- Thinks she's superior to everyone_

_- Openly insults me_

_- Thinks she can get away with openly insulting me_

_- Challenges me all the time_

_- Enjoys challenging me_

_- … Always wins…_

_- I CAN'T STAND HER SQUEAKY VOICE!_

_- Is everywhere I go_

_- Everyone likes her but me_

_- Everyone gets infatuated by her eventually(hopefully not me… though apparently I'm already helplessly struggling in her clutches…)_

_- She's nothing but a spoiled brat who whines endlessly till she gets what she wants_

_- She always does get what she wants_

_- Can make sad puppy dog eyes that are capable of driving me positively INSANE!_

_And the number one reason: SHE WON'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

"What are you doing?" my brother peeked from behind my shoulder curiously.

I quickly closed the notebook and mumbled "Nothing…" I don't need anyone to know this… specially not _him_! "Fine Mr. Wetblanket… go on writing your Diary, I won't bug you anymore…" he laughed. "Now, I'm goin' home! Bye ladies!"

I sighed "I'll drive you home… Goodbye… And the four of you: Study… Or at least cheat decently…"

"You're a lousy teacher…"

"Well you're a lousy drunk."

He burped "Damn right I am! HAHAHA! Adios! I'll miss you lot!" I grumbled under my breath and dragged him out of the diner, pushing him into the car and driving off with my favorite song ruined by his pathetic attempts at singing. Damn him.

And damn her.

"One little sand castle, two little sand castles, three little sand castles, four little sand castles- Oh, a wave! One little sand castle, two little sand castles… lalala…"

No comment… Well at least I have a list for the shrink… And I am now officially another 'costumer' for her to exploit. Friggin' woman charges me like some- GAAH! 'Oh, we'll need a lot of many, many more sessions to be able to help you… So you'll have to keep coming here every week and pay me till my inspiration comes and I get you an effective and quick treatment. I'll charge extra once that happens by the way.' GRR! At least she was nice and didn't call the cops on me…

"Jingle bells, Melly's swell, Kai needs to get laid! Rayne's a cop, who's lost her badge and Kevin's had his way, HEY!"

…

Help…

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	6. Progress

**Yo! Hehe, home sweet home! And I'll take this chance to give you all a late Merry Christmas! n-n**

**Ok, this chapter is- two times the size it should be… which means the stuff I wrote into this one should be spread in two chapters. But they're not and I'm not changing anything else. Sorry for it being so rushed, and here's a word of advice: Things are not always what they seem, so don't be surprised if something- sudden happens next… heh!**

**I'll take this chance to add something I forgot on the previous chapter: The "Little Sand Castle" song belongs to the "Annoying Songs Collection" of my friend Lelita. She invented it, not me. It's annoyingness truly annoys me, I swear… Now without further ado, here's chapter 6, with a LEMONade alert as a bonus. Now please don't bug me about it, it's hard doing something like that from a guy's POV. Not to mention traumatic… Now please enjoy!**

**The Master and The Apprentice**

**By Ruzovy**

**Chapter 6: Progress**

"Kai, this isn't what I asked you to do…"

I grumbled as I rubbed my knuckles slowly "Well it's what I could manage… I told you I wouldn't be able to get you any qualities on her…"

Nastasha sighed and eyed the paper again "Looks appealing to you when distressed then? Is that it? Seriously Kai, I think you could try harder…"

I looked away blushing "I'm sorry but I can't. I- I don't get it neither ok? Trust me, I want to cooperate as much as anyone in my position would, but that was one hard question."

"So you're saying you're attracted to someone you like nothing about?" she asked skeptically

"Apparently…"

She sighed again "Kai please… your cooperation is extremely necessary… Try to figure at least one good reason…"

"Muh… I- really can't, sorry…"

Nastasha lowered her eyes and placed her notes down. Woo, she really was writing afterall! And how… "Well I'm sorry but I can't help you until you cease telling yourself you don't like anything about her. You- blocked her qualities in a way…"

"What do you mean?"

"That you're making yourself think she has no qualities precisely because you don't want to like her. And since I'm sure she does have good points on her as any normal human being does… I'm insisting. Think about it this way: You wouldn't be chasing after her if she hadn't any good points on her. Whether in her personality or in her appearance. Now please, I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but do not come back without a proper list… Alright?"

I **_hate_** shrinks. "Alright. I'll try…"

"Good. I'll see you next week then. Goodbye Kai." She smiled as I got up and shook her hand, leaving the office and the stupid building feeling like crap. What a shitty day. Melody got a perfect score again, which means I'm her slave today, -she only let me out for a while because I told her about having an appointment at a doctor, which isn't a lie- she made me tutor her all afternoon which I was planning to spend sleeping, and now I still have to go back because she wants me to help her with her stupid science project. And now this. But the worst thing is, she said she wants me to cook dinner for her… Not my fault if she dies, I told her I can't cook to save my life. So it's not my fault. But still, WHY ME!

"Hi, Kai-Pie! What are you doing here?" I froze "Well? I thought you said you were going to a doctor… I don't know of any in this area…" Why me…

"To what doctor I went to is none of your concern. Now weren't you supposed to be home? I was going to meet you now…" I turned to look at her. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Damn. "I was bored. Oh, is that your car? Goody! Then take me with you and stop by Kevin's place please."

WHAAAAAAAT! KEVIN'S HOUSE? OH HELL NO! Ok Kai, breath, good… I rose an eyebrow, trying to keep myself calm "Ke- Kevin's? What- are you going to do- _there_?" my eyebrow twitched. Damn.

Melody smiled "That's none of your concern. Now please?" she chuckled and walked to my car, getting in as soon as I did, still grinning. What the Hell? "What are you so happy about?"

"My business only. None of your concern." she gave me a coy smile.

Oh is that it then? "Is this about me not telling you what doc I went to?"

"Maybe…" she sang, eyeing me as predatorily as usual.

I sighed in defeat "Fine… I went to check out how my lungs are doing…" Kai you are such a liar. YOU GO MAN!

She blinked "Your lungs? Why? You don't smoke do you?"

"No, but I used to. I quit recently since I finished college and stopped being so nervous all the time." That's true.

"Oh… I don't remember you smoking when you worked with Robbie…"

"I avoided smoking in the labs. Flammable things you know? And besides, he made me swear I wouldn't smoke near you."

"Yeah, Robbie's paranoid like that. But it's good you quit. You should help me convince my Mom to quit… Damn woman."

"Her job makes her nervous too?"

"Yep. It's pretty stressful. She has to put up with maniac assholes everyday." Not too different from mine then. "But I wanna do what she does when I grow up." _When I grow up_. That's so childishly typical… But cute. "What does she do?"

"Huh- Oh man… I told him he didn't have to wait outside…" she opened the door just as I stopped in front of Kevin's front yard, glaring at him "What did I tell you?"

He grinned, ignoring her glare "He-llo… And how are **you** doing? No wait…" he eyed her cheekily "**_Fine_** I see… as usual hehe…"

"Right, just give me back my stuff already…" she pouted.

"Aww, but Melly…" he then finally decided to notice me "Oh… it's _you_… What do you want?"

"I want **you** to give her whatever it is she wants so I can get out of here already. Now move it!"

"Oh for Cripe's sake, you two are not gonna start are you?"

"He's the one who started!"

Me what now? "Screw you!"

"You wished! You must be so desperate you'd even take some from your male friends. Actually, you've been spending a lot of time with that friend of yours- Garland right? Hehe… At least you have taste."

Calm down Kai, don't lower yourself to his level… breathe… no! Breathe, BREATHE! "FUCK YOU!" I roared and jumped on him, while Melody sighed and walked towards Kevin's house "I'll just help myself then… Excuse me…"

No, don't leave! I pushed myself off the ground only to have Kevin grab my legs and make me fall right on the muddy part of the grass, running over me to follow her in a weird race of his. Damnit! I better go inside before he rapes her…

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Damn, your brother has a really hard face… My hand still hurts…" Melody moaned as she rubbed her right hand, which had been used to slap my stupid brother after another stupid attempt at kissing her. He's stupid, what am I to do?

She eyed me curiously as I removed my jacket before entering her house and twisted it, making it drip some dirty water. I'm killing that asshole, I love this jacket… "Hum, what happened to you? You're all dirty…"

"Well, it rained yesterday and that asshole made me fall right on a puddle, what am I to do?"

She sighed "Take a shower and I'll take care of your clothes." she unlocked the door and took her shoes off as she went in "You can borrow some clothes from Robbie while yours dry."

"You sure he won't mind?"

"Yes, but only if I tell him. Which I won't, so it's ok. Now huh... wait in my room, I'll get you something…"

I grumbled and followed her up the stairs, going straight into her room while she turned to the first door on the right, Robert's room apparently.

"This just keeps getting worse…" I looked around her room as I started unbuttoning my shirt, taking it off just as she decided to come in. "Ok, I got some- clothes…" she gawked at me with eyes as big as saucer- hey, someone's liking what their seeing hehe… anyways, hey girly, ever heard of knocking? Jeez! "Huh- sorry I- didn't know you were- undressing already I- huh…" she blushed and looked away, hurriedly leaving a pile of clothes on her bed "Here you go, that door leads to my bathroom, huh- there are some towels over there and- huh- I'll be down at the kitchen!"

This is nice… "Thanks."

"NoproblemKai" she said quickly "I mean huh- uh, bye!" she quickly closed the door and I could still hear her hyperventilating and actually- sliding down the door… Weird…

I shrugged and took off the rest of my clothes and going into her bathroom, stepping into the shower and quickly going about getting rid of the mud still caught in my skin and hair. I'm gonna kill that bastard… Hum, this soap smells like Melody… sweet… I mean huh- wash out!

I sighed as I closed the tap and got out, drying myself and growling as I realized I had forgotten to bring the clothes into the bathroom. "Darn luck…" I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into her room, noticing my own clothes were gone, meaning she had probably already taken them to be washed. Good… Hum, actually I should thank her when I see her. Oh, there she is. Wait a minute- WHAT?

I blinked at the girl currently swinging her legs back and forth, sitting on her bed right next to Robert's clothes. "Hi."

"What do you think you're doing here? Get out and let me get dressed!" Damnit I could sue her for this! "I thought you said you'd wait downstairs?"

She smiled sweetly "I changed my mind."

I ran a hand over my face "Melody please… get out… This isn't funny…"

"It's not meant to be funny. There's- something I want to check out." WHAT!

"What the Hell's wrong with you?" I spluttered.

She blushed "Could you- huh- sit?"

"Melody get out please… Don't make me do something I might regret…"

"You are supposed to do what I say!" Damn her for being such a spoiled brat! '_My way or no way!_'

"There are limits for everything little girl, and you're going over at least a few hundreds of them. Now leave and let me get dressed!"

"Just sit! I- I just want to try something…"

I sighed in exasperation "Will you leave after whatever it is?"

"If you want me to so badly…" she chuckled and looked up at me, blushing hard. Actually, now I think about it, she hasn't looked at me once since I got out of the bathroom… till now… ok, I'm totally lost here… Damn her to Hell… "Fine…" I tightened my grip on the towel and sat next to her "Ok, now what do you want?"

She blinked at me "You didn't have to pull the towel closer, it's not like I was going to pull it off you…" she rolled her eyes, then looking back at me dubiously, her cheeks bright red as she shifted closer to me. "Fine, then what is i- WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU-" I gasped as she sat on my lap, frowned, and then straddled me, still frowning "What- are you doing?" I breathed.

"Do that again…" she mumbled "How did you do that?"

This time I blinked "Do what? Get off!"

"That- thing you did when we went to see Sasha last week…"

WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH THIS KID? "You have got to be kidding me…" I rubbed my forehead and laid back, grumbling "This can't be happening…"

"Kai… What's wrong? Can't you do it again?" Oh yes I can… You see, **that's** the problem. I _can_ do it. Specially if you don't get the Hell off of me! "Get off, this is ridiculous!"

"But I want you to-"

"WHY are you asking me to do something like- like _that_? That's just- weird!"

She jerked her head "Well I just- it- it felt- nice…" It 'felt nice'? Oh God this cannot be happening… it's just too wrong. "-and I- found it strange cause it- wasn't there before and… Well..." she shifted and- SHIT! "Damnit get- off…" I groaned, trying to push her off me.

She gasped and blinked down at me as my arms fell at my sides, ignoring the fact that I was precariously controlling myself not to jump on her "How do you do that?" she moaned as she- started doing some- quite- explicit- movements… Oh God no… there goes my self-control…

I finally growled and grabbed her arms, rolling over so **I** was on top of her "What are you doing!" I groaned and squeezed her wrists as my groin tightened "Damnit… Damn you… You- asked for it…" I growled and kissed her, forcing my tongue into her mouth and yanking at her clothes desperately. Damn this is so wrong… but I need it so bad… Besides, it's probably just another dream so… No wait… she doesn't struggle in my dreams normally… "OW!" And she definitely doesn't bite me neither. I am so screwed…

"Kai!" she pushed me off her and watched as I crashed down to the floor, thankfully still keeping the towel in place "What- what's wrong with you? Have you gone mad now? Why did you kiss me! I didn't ask you to!" she squealed.

I growled at her "Like I said, you asked for it."

"I did not!"

"Oh for Fuck's sake, you had Sex Ed.! And even if you didn't, I'm sure your parents or your brother or Hell, even those bodyguards of yours have taught you enough to know that what you were doing had consequences! I told you there are _things_ a guy just can't control!" I spat.

She blinked at me and suddenly blushed "I- my Father said he didn't want me to have that... he said I was too young at the time and still says so… And Robert and the boys always shut up if I ever come in during any conversations involving- well, them and- other girls… so, huh… Can you tell me- what I did wrong?"

This can't be happening… So they let her live in total ignorance? For God's sake! "How can you know so much of some things and absolutely nothing of others… You **do** know where babies come from don't you?" I muttered.

"Well, yeah of course! I just- don't really know huh- how things happen… Hum, I never had a boyfriend so- I never had the slightest view of what it could be like…" This is pathetic. But it explains a lot… At least that…

"I'm having a talk with your Father… about this…"

"Please don't." she mumbled "Just- tell me what I need to know… I don't want him to think I'm- dumb… or- ignorant or-"

"If you're like that it's his fault! He's the one who refused to let you know something so important!"

She jerked her head and turned around "Can you get dressed before we continue please?"

I dropped my jaw all the way down to the floor "Oh, **now** you're getting embarrassed! I seriously don't get you!" I growled and grabbed Robert's clothes, putting them on quickly and reaching for her shoulder. Only instead of tapping her shoulder I- ran my hand down her arm... What's wrong with me? "Hm? What are you doing?"

"Nothing… Just huh… where were we?" I quickly took my hand off her.

Melody smiled and turned back to me "Now you can tell me all about it!"

I blinked "About what?"

She blushed "You know… sex!"

OH HELL NO! "It's huh- not my place to tell you about- _that_."

"So you don't know anything neither huh?"

My face burned "It's not that! It's just not my place to teach you these- _things_!"

"Why not? You **are** my teacher…"

"Not that _kind_ of teacher!"

"You're still my teacher. Which means your job is to teach **me**. So do."

"Melody…"

"You are also my slave for today. So I want **you **and only you to teach me about the- er… how did Minx call it? Hum… Oh! 'The Birds and the Bees Hardcore Porno Style'. Or- something like that…"

My jaw hit the floor again as she went on "What does it mean anyways?" she wondered out loud.

"Wha- what did you say she calls by that- title?"

"Sex Ed.?" she mumbled "But what does it mean?"

I shook my head "It- _really_ doesn't matter right now… Uh, now, as I said before, it's not my place to teach you those- _things_. So if you don't mind-"

"Why don't you just call it by it's name! Sex isn't that much of a complicated word! Why does everyone avoid it?"

"That's a typical line of thought for someone who knows nothing about the subject."

She opened her mouth to say something but gave it up and merely pouted, looking away "Well then enlighten me! So I won't live shrouded in ignorance for much longer!"

"Can't I just buy you a book?"

"Fine. But help me with it and go now." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me for effect.

"Fine! I'm going! Jeez!"

"Why are you so fired up now?"

I growled in her direction and left the room and the house, stepping into my car and only then realizing what I was about to do. Buy a Sex Ed. book. Me. Kai Hiwatari. Dubbed "The Chick-Magnet" in college. What will everyone think?

**(O)**

_What will everyone think?_ I looked down at the row of books on the lower shelf and groaned. No. Absolutely not. I sighed and let my gaze linger on the upper shelves, suddenly blinking at the title of a certain book. _Private Pleasures_. I felt like laughing just for looking at it's pinkish cover. I had a girlfriend in high school that devoured these kind of books. This one time I found myself left alone in her room, bored to death. So I started fingering her book collection and came across this one. I started reading it and I don't think my eyes ever popped out of their sockets **that** much in my life. Oh my! A girl was actually reading those things! So, I hid it in my backpack and took it home to finish it. It was- a great experience to say the least… it actually taught me a lot about what women want in bed so I don't regret reading it, even though it's not that realistic. Looking back at it's story though, I feel like laughing.

"Hum…" I smirked and took the book with me without a second thought. Who needs a Sex Ed. book when you have a sappy novel that tells you more than you can ever learn in school? I myself learned a lot from it… So _now_ I shall pass that knowledge to Melody. In a way… Well at least now she'll know why it's dangerous for her to straddle a guy's lap and sway on it.

Yeah, it's a good idea.

I paid the book and left the store smirking as Hell.

**(O)**

"Hum, what's this?" Melody eyes the cover of the book I had just given her "It doesn't look like a school manual Kai, what is this?"

"Of course it doesn't look like a school manual, it's better than one. Now, huh, no matter how weird the things in there sound, I want you to read it on your own first. Then, you and I will talk and I'll clear up any doubts you might have, ok?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS A NOVEL!"

I smiled and tapped her head "Read it."

She pouted and opened the book on a random page, her eyes suddenly widening to twice their size "OH EW! WHY WOULD ANYONE DO **THAT**! YUCK!" she made a face and threw the book at me, her face flustered "What are you trying to pull by giving me something that- that gross! EW! I can't believe she put his- **thing** in her mouth! What's wrong with people these days! ARGH! NOW YOU GAVE ME A BAD IMAGE! I HATE YOU!"

"Calm down… you had to go and start in the middle of it… Now take it and read it from the first page."

"NO! Go buy me a decent book! Or else I'm telling Robbie on you!"

"That was incredibly mature… Are you three years old?"

"Shut up! It's your fault for giving me something that- gross!"

"It's not gross you little banshee, you just think so because you are inexperienced!"

"Finding something like that not gross certainly does not come with experience! It might come from gradual insanity but definitely not-"

"IT'S JUST A WAY TO PLEASURE YOUR PARTNER! THE OPPOSITE IS DONE TOO YA KNOW? It's not like it's one sided! It's normal damnit!"

She squealed and crossed her legs, her hands buried deeply on her lap "THAT'S GROSS! SHUT UP!"

"Damnit try being a little more open minded will you?"

She growled and lunged at me, throwing us both to the ground "You're sick! You're insane! You're crazy!"

I growled back and grabbed her by her arms, sitting her on her bed "**You** are driving me crazy! Shut up, calm down and read the stupid book!"

She growled again and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me harshly for a few seconds until I pushed her off me, –I pushed her away? OMG PROGRESS HERE!- gritting my teeth as I spoke, trying my best not to pull her back closer to me "Sit . down . and read . the stupid . **book** . already!" I sneered.

She bit her lower lip and sat back down, pulling herself further into the middle of her bed and hugging her knees "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. I- I'm sorry, please pretend it didn't happen. Please!"

I blinked at her "I-"

"Please Kai!" she shifted back to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around me tightly "I- I don't want to get you in trouble…" she whispered.

This feels so nice… I feel warm… I don't want her to let go- Shit no… Don't say it… "Melody… do- do you huh- have you ever been kissed- before me?"

She slowly rose her head to look at me "Huh… N- no… Why?"

I swallowed "I- I'm er, it's not that you're not good, but huh- you- could be- better so I- could- help you improve and huh- and since you- huh- need to learn about these things…" that's right! "Well huh- we- we can pretend it never happened if you want-"

"Kiss me already and shut-!" no need to tell me twice. Oh man what am I doing? So much for progress…

"Kai… close the door…" she mumbled as soon I left her lips alone.

I sighed and got up, closing her door and locking it before turning to look at my- -not student, that's a turn out- my- _apprentice_… Not too different but it'll do… She sat leaning against her pillows, her hair spread haphazardly around her shoulders, her pinkish lips invitingly open. I could sense she was nervous just as she spoke "Hum… uh, come to bed you- huh, big oaf?" she chuckled nervously.

I smirked and in two steps and an- odd kind of a jump –what's with me?- I got myself on top of her, my mouth hovering just a few inches above hers "Only if you call me Master…"

"I'm the Master today remember?" Melody pouted as I smirked again "No Twiggy…" her nickname just rolled out my tongue before I could stop it "Today, right now, **you** are the Apprentice… **I'm** the Master…" I smiled smugly and before she could retort like I know she would, I closed the gap between our lips, pulling back to frown at her a bit "And here's Lesson number 1. You **can** breathe when kissing."

She blinked "You- _can_?"

I smirked and twinkled her nose "Use your nose will you? No need to choke."

"Oh." She blushed "Thanks Kai…" she caught my look "I mean- Master…"

"Good girl…" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her small form, pushing back some- annoying little voice that told me to stop to the back of my mind and greedily kissing those forbidden lips of hers. She tasted nice, she felt nice and she- smelled nice. It all felt right. And it was all that mattered to me.

**(O)**

I sighed as I rolled over, letting my hand rest on the curve of my partner's hip. I breathed into her neck, pulling her closer and reveling in her sweet scent and the feeling of her warm, soft skin against mine "Hmm… I want to sleep…" she yawned "Ssh little one… I'll let you sleep…"

"You've been saying that for half an hour now…" she whimpered, turning to me with a pout.

"Fine…" I pulled her closer and sighed, eyeing a recent pile of clothes laying at the end of the bed. I grumbled and kicked it, making it fall to the floor as I finally laid my head down, looking at her sleepy face for a while until I decided to get some sleep myself. Of course this was a hard accomplishment when you were lying naked with a hard on and the girl you feel attracted to clutched in your arms. And you can't- do anything to boot. _Very_ annoying yes. Specially considering we had been making out for at least an hour until we- got hot and decided to get rid of our clothes and all… She looks- nice naked… Nothing like in my dreams but I expected that. Of course _then_ she had to get scared and ask me to stop… '_No! that- that's too big! It'll hurt!_' Oh boo-hoo, it's supposed to hurt! Damn her… Hum, actually I should take it as a compliment… too big heh? Hehe… Beat _that_ Kevin! No, wait… Hum…

SHIT WHAT DID I JUST DO!

Oh shit, oh crap… DAMNIT! How could I lose my control like that! And to think I almost- "Kai… stop moving…" her whiny mumble scared the screaming voices away and got me back to hugging her tightly as I finally fell asleep.

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Who taught you how to cook anyways?"

"No one. That's the problem."

"I see…" Melody grumbled and pushed me away from the balcony "Give me that pan and let me show you how it's done!"

Yes! "You go and show me then…" I smirked and pecked her cheek, dodging her flying pan and leaning back on the balcony next to her.

"Quit it already!"

"Quit what? I'm not doing anything…"

"Stop laughing!" she blushed "If you- if you didn't like me or what I did or- whatever just say so already and quit making fun of me!"

I laughed "That's not what I'm laughing about…"

"What then? Oh wait, Kai-Pie almost got- laid, so he's happy as Hell. Right."

My face faltered. "Why would anyone be happy for _almost_ getting laid?"

She blushed "Why wouldn't you?"

"'Cause it's frustrating. Do you have any idea of what I felt like doing to you when you started whining about wanting to stop?"

"Oh… sorry it's just I- got scared…" She quickly averted her gaze and started searching around frantically for ingredients "I er- I won't next time… sorry."

"You shouldn't do that."

I heard a frustrated sigh and found her pouting at me "Will you make up your mind already on what you want me to do?"

"Well, I wanted you to go all the way through it yeah, but like I told you, it's not one sided. Don't **ever** do things you don't want to do just because your boyfriend wants them."

"Then why were you whining?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were!"

"Shut up and cook my dinner!" I smirked and dodged her murderous frying pan again, taking my first step to a well thought out escape. Though apparently she read my mind 'cause next thing I knew she was on my back poking her fists into my head "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU- CAVEMAN! THIS ISN'T THE MIDDLE AGES WHEN THE WOMAN JUST HAD TO COOK, CLEAN AND FUCK WHEN THE GUY WANTED HER TO! GRR!"

"OW! Stop! Ow! Sorr- OW! WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!" I got hold of one of her arms and spun her around to get her in front of me "Now _please_, cook dinner since I don't know how to."

She grinned "That's more like it!"

"Don't I get a reward for being nice?" I did **not** just say that!

"Hm? Well you shouldn't… But sure. What do you want?"

I leaned forward and smirked, to which she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck, quickly pecking my lips "This is child abuse."

"Not when you want it too." I smirked.

"Whoever said I did?"

"Whoever said it was a _kiss_ I wanted as a reward?"

At that she blushed and shat up. Which is how I like her best actually. Red and quiet. Kevin was right, she is quite- well not gorgeous… Ok, she is… "Kai? Quit- staring at me like that, you're giving me the creeps!"

"Sorry…" I grabbed her chin and kissed her lips softly, drawing back with a smirk "Now teach me how to cook."

"Lazy bum… What's so hard about it anyways? You just get a bunch of edible stuff, chop them in pieces, season them and put them all together in some pan. That's the way I do it anyways."

"Me too and the result is never nice."

"Well you have to take quantity in account you know? And time so your food doesn't burn. And lot's of other stuff of course. Not too much salt, not too many- onions and definitely not too much pepper… it's not complicated."

I shrugged. This is such woman talk… "I just get whatever's in my fridge and toss everything into a pan."

"And you should never mix certain things!" she grumbled and took a pair of onions I was trying to juggle "Such as-?"

"Such as- well, hot sauce and sugar as seasoning for a stupid example. Since I can't think of anything else at the moment."

I made a face "Indeed. I should have thought of that… no wonder it all tasted bad in the end…" YUCK!

"You didn't…"

"What? I felt like having something spicy and sweet!"

She eyed me uninterestedly and got back to chopping some- vegetables to pieces "Hum, this is the best part. You can picture you're chopping someone you don't like." Lousy comment Kai…

"Poor Kevin. Never let him go near you when you're cooking Kai, you might do something you'll regret."

"I don't think I'd regret it."

She chuckled "I find your relationship weird. I mean, I get along just fine with Robbie, and I always thought twins got along really well and stuff. I never thought I'd ever meet someone like the two of you."

I huffed "We're too different. That's the problem. Now huh…" I eyed the red pepper she was now reducing to pieces "Who are **you** picturing?" I got myself right behind her, my arms resting on her balcony and caging her on her spot. She smells nice… "Hum, no one you'd know… why?"

"You must really hate them no? You're squishing the thing!" I chuckled as I leaned my head on her shoulder. She _really_ smells good…

She was about to reply when we both heard the front door shut and someone going into the kitchen, both of us quickly turning to see who it was. Melody seemed to flinch a bit when she saw him. Maybe it was her father and she was supposed to be- studying or whatever. He looked old enough to be her dad. Hum, actually, maybe too old. His hair was purple like hers and Robert's and he had crimson eyes like him, only- more reddish… "Hum, good- evening I'm huh-" Melody's teacher… Right, and what will he think? I'm sleeping with her and that his daughter will be pregnant soon and living with some delinquent in some- "This is Kai, a- friend of mine…"

The man narrowed his eyes at me "Boris Valkov… I'm- Melody and Robert's uncle. You know Robert, don't you?"

"Hum, yes…" Uncle? I- remember Melody saying something about an uncle… and it wasn't nice. I looked over at her to find her- was she scared? She seemed so- uncomfortable… "We- we were cooking dinner right now, will you- will you eat here- with us?"

"No. I'm afraid not. I'll be having dinner at a friend's house." he sent her a measuring look "Can I have a word with you?"

"Huh- I- I'm- I'm kinda- busy now… Huh- can it- wait?"

"Now." His tone was mandatory and made her tremble even more as she placed the knife she had been using down and followed him uncertainly as he went into the living room.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding and rubbed my forehead. My brain was spinning. That- guy, he- made the room's atmosphere so- heavy so- uncomfortable… And Melody seemed quite wary of him… I wonder… I whipped around and looked out the window to find a familiar car parked in front of the house. It was that car I had seen the first time Melody had gotten me into becoming her slave. That time when I heard someone slapping her in her room. Was it- him?

It had to be! Everything was coming together now. That event, the fact that she had said she had an asshole of an uncle, Robert saying she had looked thinner since he left, asking about the presence of a certain someone… What was going on here?

"You're lying!" Was that a smack?

"No… st- stop it! He'll hear-"

"You should have thought about it before you went to him you little slut!" Oh crap no…

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I clenched my teeth and went into the living room quickly, to find Melody on the floor, her shirt almost ripped from her and trying to crawl away from him desperately. Boris stood above her menacingly, his hand quickly clutching her neck and raising her from the ground. "LET HER GO!" before I knew it I was running over to them and my fist had connected with his face, making him drop Melody into my awaiting arms "What do you think you're doing!"

He stood again and pointed at her in a threat "I'll deal with you later… Just you wait. And you! Mind your own business if you know what's good for you!" with that, and leaving me completely stupefied, he turned around and slammed the door, his car leaving the premises in less than a minute.

"What the-?" I shook my head and turned back to Melody, shaking her slightly "Hey, you ok? What did he do to you?"

She twisted the remains of her shirt, sobbing as she threw her arms around my neck, burying her face in my shirt and crying "You shouldn't have seen this- You- you shouldn't have come in you- you shouldn't have hit- Now it'll be worse- he- he'll-"

"Calm down…" I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her back and forth softly "And don't worry, I- I'll call the Police and they-"

"NO! No- you can't! Don't ever do that! He- he can get away, and- and he'll start doing the same to my Mom and- more people will get hurt- he'll kill me Kai, you can't! He'll kill you! You don't know who you're messing with! You-"

"Ssh…" I kissed her forehead soothingly "It's ok… calm down, and we'll talk about this…"

"No… just- forget you ever saw any of this- please…"

"Melody I can't do that…"

"Kai please. I'm begging you…" she all but whispered "You don't know what he's capable of… I- I don't want anything to happen to you…"

I bit my lower lip. This was definitely not the best choice… But I didn't really have a choice to begin with apparently… It'd do me no good to call the Police if she denied everything when they came. And yes, she **is** stubborn enough to do it. I suppose I'll talk to Robert about this later… "Alright…"

She sighed and tightened her grip on me, drawing back a bit only to lean closer again as she kissed me, desperately seeking comfort apparently…

Comfort which I gave her. Gladly. I also gladly picked her up and carried her up to her room, where I finally laid down on her bed along with her. "Kai… can you stay with me tonight? I'm afraid he'll-"

"I'll stay."

**(O)**

I rubbed my thumbs as Nastasha ran her eyes over my new list. This one had been filled through all of this past week, taking in account all of Melody's good traits. Which hadn't been hard considering the amount of time I'd been spending with her lately.

"Well, this is certainly a progress… at least now you stopped making yourself believe you don't like her…" Oh you don't know the half of it… And I don't _like_ her. I- I love her… Oh man, so much for progress… "Well Kai, considering what you said to me before and the things I find here I must say things might speed up from now on. We can focus on each and everyone of these points and from then on I might be able to sketch some sort of treatment." Oh, that's great! Did I mention I'm dating her now? And that I go insane if I don't see/talk/phone/have dinner/ANYTHING with her every night? And that I- "Kai? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Huh, yes er, sure…"

She cocked her head to her side "What's wrong?"

"N- nothing!"

My dearest shrink narrowed her eyes at me "You're keeping something from me. Did you attempt anything on her recently?"

Yes. And she got scared **again** just when it was getting good… "No!"

She sighed "Kai…"

"Look, I- I'm trying to keep myself as far from her as I can just so something like that doesn't happen!" Liar.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't happen. Now please, I've dealt with quite a few pathological liars, so I can easily tell when someone's attempting to deceive me. So if you please…" Crap.

I sighed in defeat. Damn woman! The only reason I keep coming here is because I'm afraid she might think I- raped my student and ran off! "Fine I- we- got involved… again…" and over and over again… and I still didn't get anything…

She bit her lower lip and sighed "How involved… exactly?"

"We're- dating…" yeah, apparently not only did she really have a crush on me years ago but still has it… if the way the stutters and blushes whenever I ask her over or out or make myself invited at her home means anything. Damn I'm hot!

Nastasha doesn't seem very pleased… "Kai… If you were going to- start dating your student why did you even bother coming here to stop that exact thing? This doesn't depend on me you know? It depends almost entirely on your self-control and let me tell you, you are not using any of it… How could you?"

"I-" I clenched the fabric of my pants "I couldn't- avoid it… I- I think I- I **am** in love with her…"

She rubbed her forehead "That explains why your list suffered such a spontaneous growth… It's been a **week** Kai. One . week since I told you to stop telling yourself you disliked her and figure your true feelings… I never thought you'd take it so- literally…"

This is getting ridiculous. I feel like I'm being scolded. "Well I never thought I'd ever fall for some- brat but I did! And now what? Tell me, Nastasha, what should I do **now**!" Yeah, Miss Know-it-All, tell me what to do now that I really am hopelessly struggling in her clutches and everything is lost! As if I didn't like it when she hugs me… Or when she makes that sweet as Hell hot chocolate just for me when it rains and I have tests to correct… Or when she smiles just for me… –stop calling me egocentric. I like it that she does stuff just for _moi_. It makes me feel important and cherished. And that sounded gay.- Or when she- "You will go to your student and finish what kind of relationship you might have."

…

What!

"Wh- what? You mean- break up with her?"

"Yes. I don't get your surprise… I think it's obvious that you should first erase any connection you might have with her and only then think about doing any kind of therapy…" THERAPY? Oh yeah… go on and make me feel like an even worse maniac!

I stood and ran a hand through my hair, pacing around the room "I- I can't do that… What about _her_?" and her chocolate!

"_She_ should have known better than getting involved with a teacher." Hey, **I** am her teacher, so only **I** scold her! "You have a week Kai." A WEEK!

A week. I have a week to- do something that will certainly give me a bunch of headaches. And a Hell of a heartache too. I better get me some aspirins just in case… and something for cardiac arrest…

**(O)**

Damn rain. Damn luck. Damn shrink. Damn me for forgetting my umbrella. Damn my mother for not having me a few years later than she did. Maybe _then_ I could be with Melody without all these problems. And maybe I'd be lucky enough not to have a twin brother from- Loonyland! Yeah… That would be the life.

I looked up at her house from the front yard and blinked as I saw her open the door and blink back at me before starting to yell "What are you doing! Are you trying to get sick or something?" I watched as she came to me and took my hand, quickly dragging me inside and closing the door behind us "Look at you… you must like it when I do your laundry no?" Actually yes… she's better at working with the stupid machine than I am… "And say something! You're scaring me!"

I looked down at her and sighed, taking my shoes off before I started leaving mud tracks around the house and in a sudden moment of insanity -it had to be insanity- I pushed her against the wall and started kissing her like I hadn't seen her in ages.

She broke the kiss and blinked up at me "Kai? What- what's wrong?"

Screw it. "Nothing." I picked her up and quickly got the two of us locked in her room, both of us sitting on her bed, me pondering on how I'd ask her something like that. Specially considering what had been happening lately whenever the conditions were the same as now. "Hum, can I get you something? No chocolate sorry, but I can make tea-"

"Mel, have you been reading that book I gave you?"

She blushed the strongest shade of red I had ever seen "Huh- I huh… hum… yes… Huh… actually, I'm done, hehe… Er, why?"

I swallowed audibly. Well at least she's not an ignorant anymore… "Any- doubts?"

"Hum, no… I did huh- some research on the internet… So huh, I won't- sit on you like that again… or on anyone… I- get it now… Sorry."

About time too- is that a condom? "You've been snooping in your brother's things?"

She followed my gaze and became red again "Aah… no I- er… Minx gave it to me sometime ago to embarrass me in front of my Mother…"

Oh I see… "And is there any special reason for it to be on your bedside table?"

"Yes… I mean NO!"

I smirked at her and chuckled "You **do** know what it's for don't you?"

And red again "Yes…"

"Do you- do you mind if I use it?" WTF ARE YOU SAYING?

"Huh? Yeah, sure… What are you-?"

"Let me have you…" Something's possessing me. I just know it.

She choked and dragged herself away from me, still blushing "Huh, now?"

Damn her to Hell… "No, next week…"

"Oh, ok… what da-" I grew tired of her innocent little game or whatever and kissed her desperately. Screw Nastasha, I wasn't giving her up… not now at least… Not when she finally seemed receptive… and offered to make nice sweet hot chocolate for me. "Kai…" she whispered my name while I kissed her neck. She does that a lot. It's nice… "I- I'm not sure I'm- ready… Kai!"

"Relax… your problem is- you're way too tense… calm down… it won't hurt as much… I'll try- not to hurt you…"

She closed her eyes and sighed as I took her shirt off, mine following suit as we once again enrolled ourselves in an embrace, my lips teasing the soft skin above her breasts while she ran her fingers through my hair slowly. "But- it'll hurt…"

"Unless you want to die in the same state as a nun, you'll have to endure it sooner or later. Besides, it's worth it…" stupid- bra things… impossible- to- detach! "It is? How so?" she sent me a look that clearly stated 'Don't quit your day job' and unclasped the stupid item of clothing. Finally!

I smiled greedily and blew at her newly exposed skin, making her shiver and clasp my shoulders. Damn girl's stronger than I thought… ow… "Think of it as wine. It gets better in time." Hey, it rhymes!

"I don't like wine." she gasped as I circled the tip of one of her breasts with my mouth and suckled on it for a few seconds "Trust me, it's all you'll ever want once it gets good…"

"Yeah, but till then I'll have to suffer no? You are such a typical guy… As long as you're happy and you have someone to stick your dick into everything's fine!"

I blinked at her, my eyes as big as saucers. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed, looking away "Where the Hell did that come from? No, wait, let me guess, you heard Minx and Robert arguing again…"

"Kinda…"

"I thought so."

"But- I am right! You men are all the same!" she pouted.

"Well yes, but the same goes for you whiny poor women who do nothing but suffer at the hands of mean old men. You all whine about the same things, and you forget who gets the food on the table and buys you all the stuff you want."

"Fine… We're even… for now! Don't forget who _cooks_ said food!"

I laughed "Don't be like that! You're too young to be having that kind of revolutionary thoughts…"

"Well I'm too young to be sleeping with a guy your age and here I am!" she muttered.

"Indeed you are… here I mean. Now shut up already and leave the debating to one of those activist clubs you have in school…" Yeah! She actually managed to turn me off with all that feminist speech… Damn her… I **really** oughta rape her now!

"You shut up!" she then gave me those dreaded puppy dog eyes and blinked innocently at me "And please be gentle…"

My eyebrow twitched "Wha- the Hell?"

She sighed "What part of 'eat me already' didn't you get?"

Finally! "Oh. Ok!" I grinned and kissed her, groaning as she made odd attempts at unbuttoning my pants. Next time she calls me an idiot for not knowing how to undo her bra she'll have to hear me about this. _She_ wears pants. I **don't** wear- bras. So **I**, unlike her, have an excuse!

I sighed and left a trail of kisses down her chest as I removed my pants and smirked as she pulled her own down, staring up at me with almost liquid eyes, her cheeks flustered. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing…" I kneeled and pulled her pants off, tossing them to the floor and placing my hands on her waist as she got on her knees in front of me, right between my legs. Hey, why is she covering her boobs! I _told_ her I like them… What up now? "Liar. You're a perv!" Oh…

"Kevin's a perv. I'm a- female body appreciator." That's right! And I'm the proud owner of quite a few magazines that allow me to appreciate that fine type of art at it's best! Oh Kai you go man!

"Right…"

"Are you going to kiss me or just stand there till your knees start to hurt?"

"Shut up!" she blushed and sealed my mouth with hers as she straddled my lap, which is something I thought she knew she _shouldn't_ do… No wait, she can do it now… Now as in, at this current moment.

I groaned as my hands slid around her back and I leaned forward, her back almost touching the bed "You- should know by now, you- shouldn't- do that…" I said between gasps.

She chuckled dryly and moaned as I finally dropped myself on top of her and our hips ground together "Why not? I- thought you- liked it…" she gasped, her breathing getting deliciously labored.

"That's the problem… it- drives me crazy… **You** drive me crazy…"

"And I'm damn proud of it!"

Oh yeah? "You little-" my hand traveled down her front, my fingers brushing a certain spot that had her squealing and arching her body against mine. "Don't- do that…" she moaned.

"Why not? I thought you liked it…" I chuckled, biting the soft flesh of her neck softly and pulling her last item of clothing down.

"N- no! Kai!" she bit back a scream as I slid two fingers inside her "Yes?"

"Stop- toying- with me…" she moaned and tightened her grip on my shoulders, tossing her head back as I chuckled and stopped moving my fingers, taking them into my mouth and licking them clean. She tastes nice… "That's just gross…" Now if only she was a little more open minded about oral I'd be a happy guy… "I find it tasty…"

"Eww." I laughed and kissed her, pulling her closer when she attempted to push me away, probably in disgust. "No need to be so disgusted over something so normal." I whispered, my breathing getting heavy.

"I- oughta kill you- that was gross! And you had to go and kiss me too!"

"What's your problem? It's you…"

"That's not the point! You-" she made a frustrated noise and tossed her arms around my neck, kissing me feverishly.

So bloody typical. Not that I'm complaining… I like it when _she_ kisses _me_. The girl's wilder than I give her credit for… Though not as wild as I wish she could be sadly… Oh well, she'll get there in time… I sighed and got rid of my boxers, lying back on top of her and kissing her back- Damn I'm starting to get- impatient here… Kai Junior wants his fu-un! Where's the stupid- condom… Hn… "What- are you doing- Kai?"

Ha! "Getting the stupid- condom- on…" There! Now come to Papa!

She flinched "Er- Now?"

Oh no you don't! "Calm down…"

"How am I supposed to calm down when you're going to-" her eyes widened as she looked down "Oh no… That's- much too big…" I'm flattered, really, but that's not going to help you now. "I can assure you it **will** hurt if you don't relax… So calm down… Don't be afraid."

"I- aah…" I kissed her lips softly and leaned my forehead against hers. "Huh- hum, ok…" she sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck as I got myself between her legs, breathing hard as anticipation took over my senses. It made me feel dizzy. No wait, that's not anticipation… "Melody, you're choking me…"

"Oh, sorry… Hum, when are you going to-" she gasped as I wrapped my arms around her and leaned forward, slowly sliding inside her "Ow…" she whimpered "It- hurts…"

I could see tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Aw please… no dramas… don't ruin it… "Ssh… relax… it'll feel good in a while…but you need . to . relax…"

"But-" I silenced her with a look "It'll be ok. Trust me. You- do trust me, no?"

"I- I do… I trust you…" she pulled me closer, drawing me deeper, which made me groan in turn "Hold- on…" I breathed and gasped as I slowly started rocking into her, gradually increasing my speed when she seemed to finally relax and enjoy it. If her moans meant anything… "You ok?" I grunted.

She nodded quickly and moaned loudly as her nails raked down my back. Ouch. I'm going to feel that in the morning… "Just- don't- stop…"

I smirked and deliberately slowed my pace "So _now_ you like it? I wish you made up your mind on what you really want…" my smirk grew as she whined in frustration and forced my mouth to hers "I said- don't- toy with- me…" she groaned as I sped up again, fisting her hair and biting my lower lip to hold back a moan. I ain't moaning… Hum… she looks just- gorgeous like this… And I'm the only one who's ever seen this side of hers… She- she's- mine… "Mine…" I shuddered and bit down gently on her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin hard enough to mark it. And make her release one of those nice moans of hers of course… "Kai! I- I-…" her voice hitched up in a squeal as she tossed her head back. Don't tempt me to bite that pretty little neck again… 'Cause I will… "Yes?" And I just did… hehe… "Kai- I- I…"

"W- what?" I'm- coming here- can't we talk- later… "I- don't know- I- I want- I feel-" and so is she apparently… Good. This means I don't need to hold myself any longer for her sake. "Shut . up…" I groaned and kissed her with bruising force as it happened, swallowing her cries and mine in the process. I don't want to alert no nosey neighbors…

Melody gasped, breathing hard as I got off her, my breathing equally labored as I wrapped my arms securely around her small form, pulling her closer to me, her back against my front. I need some sleep… "I hope- this time- you're happy and- let me- sleep… 'cause if you don't-"

"Ssh… I'm too tired to argue with you now… later…" I mumbled.

"You are such a typical male…" And damn proud of it…

"Anaconda…" I warned. I'll squish her if she doesn't get to sleep soon…

"Sorry…" she sighed and snuggled back into me, her arms wrapping themselves around my own. "This time **you** cook dinner." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Sure…" DOH! I did **not **just say _that_!

**(O)**

Damn.

"Kai, you forgot the salt…"

I _hate_ cooking. "Where is it?"

She jumped off the table and promptly gave it to me "Here!"

I smiled and leaned in for a kiss to which she jumped back and waved her finger in front of my face "Dinner first. And you better please me."

"Gee, thanks. That's gonna leave me in celibacy for the rest of my life."

She chuckled and kissed me tenderly, to which I deftly put the salt back on the counter and wrapped my arms around her, inching closer to the table. Hey, a guy's gotta take his chances!

"Melody? KAI?" OH CRAP!

We broke apart with the speed of light itself apparently and stared at the door dumbfounded. Oh crap indeed.

**R&R PLEASE! n-n**


	7. Roary Robert and how I got my Dog

**I'M HOME!**

**Before anything else I'd like to say that this sentence: **'_Today's cute little girls are tomorrow's hot babes_' **belongs to my ex-boyfriend, current good friend and guinea pig for my psychiatric training, experience and analysis. He's quite the piece if I may say so myself. XD**

**Ok, that's it, enjoy now! n-n**

**The Master and The Apprentice**

**By Ruzovy**

**Chapter 7: Roary Robert and how I got my Dog**

My life sucks big time. And it doesn't even swallow… Ok bad joke… "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO -not doing, I can see that- THINKING! MELODY!"

"We huh- Wait Robbie I can explain!"

"Explain what? Why you were- snogging- him!" Me- snogging- _what_ now?

Melody blushed hard "ROBERT! That was- uncouth!"

Robert blinked at her and placed his hand over his mouth "I meant- huh…" he cleared his throat and breathed deeply "Excuse me. Now you two, in the living room **now**." I'm dead.

We both motioned out of the kitchen, Melody passing him with no problem, me getting a death glare as a prize. "Now," Robert started as we sat down together on one of the couches, looking away from eachother. "Kai, before I lose my temper and- physically damage you- would you mind- telling me why you were in such an- intimate position with my sister? Who just- happens to be- your- student as well as a minor?" And there's the billion dollar question… Which ruins my intentions… I was planning on telling her this on some sappy environment like girls like and stuff… "Well I- huh…"

"Having a bit of fun, Hiwatari? Didn't Jessica satisfy you enough so you went to search for- _fun_ elsewhere?" Shit why did you mention- the _thing_! She didn't know! I turned to Melody to find her with her head jerked, her hair covering her eyes "So you like little girls huh? That's just- sick! I never thought of you as a-"

"I LOVE HER!" Did I just say that? Judging from both their faces I'd say so… Why is she crying?

"That's funny, not even a month ago I remember you couldn't stand her… What made your opinion change so radically in the mean time? And most importantly, for how long has this been- going?"

"Done Robbey- Oh, yo- ss'up…" a joyful Minx joined in and quickly changed her expression to one of worry at our faces "Wha's with you peep'os?" she looked up at Robert and then at us and cocked her head to the side "Dun' tell me he found out…"

"YOU KNEW?" we asked in unison "Duh…" she shrugged "I think it was obvious… Or, dun tell me **you** always stayed afta' class juss to ask questions… An' tha' **you** sent her those looks and- little notes during classes when you thought nobody was lookin' t' schedule private less'ns or sumthin'. Or-"

Melody growled at her "ENOUGH ALREADY!" DAMN DAMN DAMN! I should have suspected something was wrong when she started asking me to sit at the back of my classes so she could 'have company when she went home'!

"APRIL! **Why** didn't you tell me anything about the matter?" Robert fumed.

"What, for ya t' spazz like yar doin' now? Leave them alone Robbey! B'sides, they look cute! And ya should be happey fer Melly. She finally got her life-long crush…" Woo! _Life-long_? I'm flattered…

"MINX!" Melody squealed, still crying "That's enough! Why are you- why didn't you-"

"April sit down and be quiet please! Now, what were you thinking! I always thought you had some brains! How could you get involved with a teacher!"

"Robbie-"

"Do you have any idea of the consequences if you two are ever found out?"

"Please…"

"And you-"

"Don't you dare say he's taking advantage of me again!" Melody shot up to her feet and got between me and him "He has always been there for me when **you** were not! He's been helping- putting up with my tantrums and taking care of me whenever I asked him to and even when I didn't!" That's right! Wait, I have? Damn, I never bothered this much with my _Mom_… I'm turning into a pile of sappiness… Damn her… "He- he sent- _him_ away last time and I-" she clutched her head in her hands, sobbing "_I love him_… You can't take him from me please… We're careful… We always try not to be too obvious…"

"Well then why did April-"

"Minx had been nagging me about Kai ages before anything actually happened between us! You know she's always looking for- weird- romantic signs in people or whatever…"

"Yeah… keep talking like I ain't here… I dun mind…"

Robert ignored her "That's not the point! You- should have never gotten involved and that's that! It's not just illegal it's- it's sick! He's almost twice as old as you are!" That's the second time I'm being called a- perverted psycho today. "And you! I'm going to kill you! How dare you! You're just sick! She's just a little girl you-" he growled and lunged at me, Melody and Minx trying to hold him back "Robbey stop it! Yar not helpin' anyone! Calm down an' listen t' him!" his girlfriend pushed him back onto the couch in front of the one I had been sitting on just a second ago –before jumping to my feet when Robert spazzed- and glared at him until he sighed and rubbed his temples, then looking back at me with a familiar glint in his eyes. That predatory glint Melody always seems to save for me whenever something bad happens to her and I just happen to be around. Yep, they're more alike than I thought. "Explain… **Now**."

I sighed and bit my lower lip "I- well…" **I** don't exactly enjoy discussing my feelings with my psychiatrist, let alone my girlfriend's psyched brother. Good… **not**. "What do you want me to say… it- basically started when she- won a bet we did and I- became her- slave for the day. We- we started getting closer from then on…"

"What exactly happened on that- day that made you two- start to- get closer?"

Well huh… we er… "I kissed him." I shot my head up and looked from Melody to Robert, to find him rubbing his face "You kissed him." He repeated "Why?"

She blushed "Because I could see- we both wanted it." Hey! I didn't- ok so I did… badly…

"And why didn't **you** stop her!"

Dramatic music on please… "Because I _did_ want it! I- I had been- feeling- attracted to her for some time by then…" My inner self is currently trying to cause itself a deep head trauma on a brick wall if anyone's wondering.

"I thought you said it all started **then**?"

"No, I said we started getting closer. I- had been-" what's the word? Oh screw it! "-wanting her for a- while…" I'm becoming such a sap…

"Since you- groped her I presume…"

WHO TOLD HIM THAT! He was supposed to be sucking face with Minx! Not- watching! "I- suppose…" and it just cracked it's skull… there goes my conscience…

"Though ya were in denial at that stage, I remembah…" Minx chuckled, her grin faltering as Robert frowned at her "It's not funny! Now," he turned back to me, oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was sticking her tongue out at him from behind "What kind of- relationship do you two have- if you have any at all… Or are you just playing around with her 'til you tire of her and go back to hunting-"

"Robbey!"

I exchanged a look with Melody and bit my lower lip as she sat next to me again, glancing at Robert before starting to mumble in Russian "Before anything else… That- Jessica, who was she?"

Robert scowled at her. Apparently he never bothered learning his mother's language… Good. "She's- another teacher at school. Look, it was nothing… I just- Kevin had been pissing me off for sometime about me being alone for so long… And I had been so I- well… was kinda needy…" Oh God… someone give me a brick wall too… Why do I keep putting my foot into my mouth with women? No wonder I never had a relationship that went over a couple of months if so. I kept saying the wrong thing… like now.

"So you- had to go and…" Oh God don't cry anymore please…

Alarm! Excuses excuses! "Look, first of all we weren't even together at the time and-" this is embarrassing… "I didn't even enjoy it because- because of you…" Fair enough. Besides, for once I'm not lying.

"Me?"

"Well I- couldn't get you out of my head" still can't actually… I'M SUCH A SAP! HELP! "so I- thought all I needed was- well, putting it crudely, getting laid with- someone else or whatever… and no, it didn't work- stop grinning it's not funny!"

"I find it funny. I mean, this is Miss Tate we're talking about… I don't know of any guy in school that doesn't find her hot…"

"Yeah well I happen to like women hot _and_ with something in their heads besides air!"

At that she blushed "I'm not hot…" she mumbled, then grinning "but I am smart!"

"And so modest too…" But she is- well ok… she's not as hot as Jessica sure… but Jessica's fully developed, she's not. "As for you not being hot, well give it a couple of years and you'll have fun in watching me kicking all your idolizers away." I smirked as she blushed hard.

"What on Earth are you two talking about! Answer my question! Or are you blackmailing her into saying what you want her to say?"

I rolled my eyes "No. And huh, what was the question again?"

"What kind of relationship do you two have!"

"We're- huh…" we exchanged glances. If this was a movie and Melody was a few years older you'd see me standing up and going all 'macho' and saying 'We are engaged!' but luckily, we're neither engaged nor in some stupid sappy movie. "Well, going out."

"Is she your- girlfriend or not?"

Melody glanced up at me and nodded slowly while I muttered inaudibly a well said 'duh'. "Isn't that sweet. Kai, I thought you said you wanted to teach at your old University…"

I do… "I still do, what do you mean?"

"I doesn't look like it! Do you realize you could lose your job- You could get arrested! You know what- I'm getting you a psychiatrist or something before you start going for even younger little girls!"

I growled and stood to face him "Now listen here you brat!" HE IS YOUNGER THAN ME! I HAVE A RIGHT TO CALL HIM BRAT! MUAHAHAHA! Ok, that sounded mental… "In case you didn't get it when I first said it, I don't have any sort of mental disease or some perverted interest in minors. I love your sister, and I just happen to not care about her age or whatever else you might come up with. Deal with it and leave us alone! You'll only make it dangerous for us if you meddle!"

He groaned and opened his mouth to retort, but Minx stopped him harshly "He's right **Robert**!" at his look she quickly shook her head "'kay fine! So- they're a bit of a- dysfunctional couple, but those are th' ones tha' work better anyways! I mean- look at us! I'm what mah parents call the blacksheep of the fam'ly and a rebel and loud and rude and you- you're a total snob and the pride of yar parents- and shaddup I'm talkin'! And yea', sure… it's Hell on Earth if they're found out but they are discreet, I assure you! You know Tala keeps seeing smoke where there is no fire when it comes to Melly and he hasn't even suspected anythin' so far! Robbey please!"

'Robbey' was currently gaping at her and blinking oddly. "Aprilwillyoumarryme?"

She blinked "Huh?"

He swallowed audibly and searched his coat, turning back to her and giving her a small box "I said, will you- marry me?" Ookay… He finally did it… I heard Melody chuckling as she hugged my arm tightly and nodded at Minx, who was with a look similar to the one Robert had just before his proposal "Huh… yeah… I- guess I'd- like that… Er, sorry what was yar question again?"

Robert growled and pulled her into a kiss, to which his sister kicked him "Get a room!"

He grumbled at her, preparing his scolding apparently when Minx jumped him from behind and kissed his neck "I LOVE YA! WHEN'S THE WEDDING! AAAH ROBBEY THE RING'S BEAUTIFUL I LOVE YA I LOVE YA I LOVE YA AND LET'S GET A ROOM YEAH!" she jumped off him and dragged him up the stairs, while he yelled back at us to stay where we were and not dare to do anything uncouth and 'THIS IS MY BLOODY HOUSE SO BEHAVE!'

"Geez… Robert's needing some… But it's about time… They've been together for over four years… And that's not counting the time they spent in denial…"

"Four years? But- That means they were- fourteen and- eighteen… Hey! He has no right to criticize **me**!"

"Don't compare… He's four years older than her. You're _three times more_ older than me."

"Fine… How did it start anyways?"

"Well, at the time Robbie still went to our school as a Senior, -he jumped a year I think…- and so did Minx, in seventh grade. You know the Junior High section is on the other building. Well, Robert got along with her cousin, Johnny I think. And huh, once when he took me to see the school, since I was supposed to start going there the next year, Johnny thought Minx would like to meet me since she liked kids or something."

"Kids? Oh right, you were- eight at the time… and what grade were you jumping to anyways?"

"Minxes', funnily enough. Anyways, Robbie saw her from a distance with the boys, and you know they look dangerous and stuff now, right? Well, it was pretty much the same back _then_. So he panicked and went along to make sure I'd be fine. That's pretty much how they met. She self-assigned herself to take me home from school, and somehow persuaded Robbie into letting her do it. Even when he could do it himself and all. So, she'd take me home and stay until he got home, or if he already was home she'd stay and bug him for fun for a while. He kept saying he couldn't stand her and stuff and eventually- he told her that. It really hurt her 'cause she had a crush on him I think. So she started just taking me home and leaving as soon as he got there. At first he seemed relieved, but then I think he started missing her. Then summer came and they didn't see eachother for the whole holidays. The next year, Minx showed up as the rebel we know today, she changed her hair, she got her eyebrow pierced, and when he came to ask her 'what the Hell', dumbfounded about her radical change, she ignored him completely."

I laughed "Poor Rob…"

"Yeah. You should have seen his face. And she made it worse for him by purposely wearing- well… you know the stuff she wears when they go out…" yeah… minimal clothing… I should ask Minx to lend Melody some of her clothes next time I take her out… Melody that is… I'd like it if she showed those pretty legs of hers more often… I only get to see them at school because the uniform's skirt is conveniently short, hehe… It's like I said, give her a few years and the kid'll be a knock-out. Like Kevin says, '_Today's cute little girls are tomorrow's hot babes_'. Sick, I know. But oh so true. "Anyways, she spent a lot of time over here with me, which is pretty much how we became best friends, and she eventually confessed she liked him. So I decided I'd find out what was up with _him_. Since funnily enough, my room suddenly became a very interesting place whenever she was there. So, I started watching him intently, and eventually, I confronted him with the billion dollar question."

"Which was- ?"

"My exact words were 'Robbie likes Minx! Doesn't he?' and they had him blinking and blushing like a tomato. I suppose the fact that she was in the same room had something to do with it."

"That was very smart of you."

"Hey, I was nine! Besides, he immediately shooed me out of the room saying he needed to talk to her."

"And like the good brat you are, you peeked didn't you?"

She pouted "Damn you. Don't tell him. Well, from what I could tell, he was feeling pretty embarrassed, -thanks to me- and Minx wasn't in a much better state. So, I don't know… suddenly they just started talking nervously as Hell and ended up friends again. Yeah, Robert Jurgen actually apologized for something he said. That alone meant a lot to me."

"Then what?"

"They got closer and stuff, and Minx became happier. Robbie started being less of a snob too-"

"You mean he used to be worse?"

"Much worse… You have no idea. Minx really did a good job on him. Anyways, eventually, Robbie actually stopped worrying about what his colleagues and friends said about her being just some brat and stuff, and asked her out on her birthday. On April Fools day."

"April 1st. Is that why she's called April?"

"Yup. Or so she said anyways. Well, that was the first of many dates sure, but to Minx is her most treasured one. You know that ring she wears on a chain around her neck? That was her fifteenth birthday present from Robbie. Tala hid it from her once to piss her off and ended up in the Hospital with a broken jaw. So, you can tell how much it means to her."

Hehe… "Yeah…"

"So, they kept going out whenever Robbie was in town, -he was starting college at the time- which was becoming more and more often actually, and he invited her to spend a couple of weeks at our summer house when summer holidays started. And… they came back hand in hand so to speak."

I rose an eyebrow "Rob had a fun time I see…"

She grinned "Minx told me it happened at this festival on the 4th of July. They were watching the fireworks and started arguing over something, and then she got tired of listening to him babbling –like he's been doing before asking her to marry him, ya know- and just kissed him to shut him up. He blinked funnily and asked her to go- steady with him or something like that. And that's it I guess."

"Nice story…" I chuckled "Just wished our situation was that simple…" I sighed and plopped back down on the couch, rubbing my forehead "What do you think will happen now?"

She sat on my lap and leaned her head on my chest "I dunno… Depends on Robbie's mood. But considering what they're probably doing _now_ and stuff… I guess we'll be ok. But we really have to be more careful…"

"Yeah, imagine if it was your Mom!"

She chuckled "My Mom would just shrug and mutter something in the lines of 'As long as you're happy and he treats you well and is mentally sane, I don't mind. So go on sweetie. Oh, and do you want some brownies?'. _Father_ on the other hand… would have you arrested and thoroughly questioned immediately. And tortured probably."

"Nice…"

She yawned "Hum… you never got dinner ready…"

Shit. "Hum, I'm huh- tired… How about we get some sleep and then huh- order a pizza and watch a movie or something?" And here comes Kai, the Super-Lousy-Excuses-For-Not-Cooking-Or-Doing Anything-Remotely-Related-With-Housework Man.

"Gee, it's nice to know I can count on you to get me a nice romantic set…" she chuckled "But fine. I like pizza… And I am tired… Crying makes me sleepy."

I cringed "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I- can't really control you and besides I- have no word on what you did before we ever- well you know what I mean…" She sighed and lifted her head to look up at me "Kai?"

"Hum?" I muttered, too busy running my fingers through her hair and face to really bother paying attention to whatever she said.

"About- Robbie's question, you know, the one about our- relationship… huh… Well huh… What exactly- _are_ we?" my fingers froze and I looked directly at her eyes "A- couple I suppose… Or in Minxes' words, a dysfunctional one at that."

"So… I can say you're my-" she blushed, looking away "-my boyfriend- then?"

I smiled and kissed her "Get some sleep hmm?"

"Kai…" she whined, pouting- adorably… SAP ALERT! "You're mine, I'm yours. I love you and you love me. That's all I need to know. No labels are needed. In truth, they only make things complicated. You start wondering like you're doing now and that's a total waste of time if you ask me."

"Fine…" she smiled and nuzzled her face in my neck, purring softly and chuckling when I shivered "Oh Kai, you're so sensitive…" she mocked "And oh _ever_ so lovable…" WHAT!

"Shut up woman, you're annoying!" I growled and rose her head by her chin, kissing her passionately –passionately is a gay word… and sappy.-

**(O)**

Somewhere in the middle of our make-out session we both ended up falling asleep on her couch –like we were supposed to anyways- and lucky for us, her front door faces our couch. So I suppose the guy sitting on the couch in front of ours reading the newspaper must have made a funny face when he came in… No wait, isn't it Robert?

The man looked up from the newspaper and fixed his frown on me "Awake?" Hum, Robert doesn't have blue eyes… Melody doe- OH CRAP! "Huh, yes huh… sorry…" I looked down at Melody's still sleeping form and prayed for her to wake up and let go of my hand. Man this is awkward… "You friend of _Melodie_?" This guy's got an odd accent… Can't even pronounce her name right… or any word actually… "Hum, yes… I'm huh- Kai…"

"Ralf." He looked down at Melody as she stirred and mumbled something, sitting up and rubbing her eyes "_Melodie_." She jumped and looked at him with widened eyes "Hum… Hallo… Vater…" or something like that… Me and German no can do… wait, doesn't 'Vater' mean 'father'? Oh CRAAAAP! And here I was stupidly hoping he'd be another brother she had and hadn't told me about…

Ralf frowned at her and nodded in my direction, asking something in a harsh German, his eyes narrowing when she answered back, sneering a bit. He then growled and muttered something at her that made her stand up. "Be right back. And don't worry, Father won't bite…" she smirked when he sent her a glare to match her predatory looks and went into the kitchen. Leaving me alone with- the beast… Oh God HELP! "You knows Robert, yes?"

"Hum, yes we huh… worked together back in the University."

He cocked his head to the side, eyeing me attentively. "You Kai Hiwatari."

"Hum, yes…"

"Then you _Melodie_'s teacher."

Crap. "Yes…" Come on, ask if she's pregnant… and if I'm insane too… and how long till we're found out and I'm in jail. And- "She good in your class?"

I gaped at him. So, this guy comes home and finds his daughter sleeping on the couch snuggled with her teacher and the first thing he asks is how she's doing at school… God I don't get these people… All the better for me then… "She's doing very well. Melody's a- special student…"

"_Spatial_?"

Duh… "**Special**… She- She's probably one of the best students in that school."

"_Melodie_ say you call her dumb." Little bitch…

"Well I'm not calling her anything above that because if I do it'll make her think she's better than everyone else and she won't work hard. But she is- brilliant…" And God forbid her of ever hearing me say this.

"Good. Don't say brilliant to her. _Melodie_ spoiled. Mother too nice. Give all _Melodie_ want. I say no, but wife don't listen. So _Melodie_ not know value of hard working for getting what you want. Never need to work hard, always getting everything easy… Robert work hard to get good praise when child as example. Robert value praise more than sister, not spoiled. I educate he like that." And you look proud of your work too no? This explains why Robert's such a snob and Melody's a spoiled brat. Though they're both pretty stuck up. "But _Melodie_ educated by mother. My word don't counted." Right… Melody said she grew up with her Mom and Robert with- Ralf here so I guess I know what he means…

"Here's the coffee…" Melody went in and placed a tray on the coffee table between the two couches, taking a seat next to me as her father got himself some coffee and stood up. "Excuse me. I have work. I take this in office. Nice to meeting you."

"To _meet_ you." Melody corrected.

"Ja, that… Get job and status before correct me… you no have right."

"Fine…"

"Good night Mr. Hiwatari." He bowed slightly and went up the stairs. As soon as we heard a door close Melody sighed and laid her head on my lap "Sorry for leaving you here alone, but Father tends to be quite- persuasive… 'Do coffee for I or you no go out!'. Meh… What did he say to **you**?"

"Nothing much, we just huh- he asked me how you were doing at school."

"How did he know you're my teacher?"

"I don't know, Robert must have told him about me being his supervisor and now being your teacher… he seemed to realize it when I said I had worked with Robert in the University. Hum, by the way, what does he do?"

"He's a Neurologist at the Hospital in huh… in the closest town to the- West I think… Not really sure. He doesn't really talk much about his job. Why?"

"Well huh, I don't mean to offend you or- him but huh… I noticed he's not exactly fluent in English so it had me wondering where he'd work considering that…"

She laughed "Father doesn't like having to speak anything other than German. He's very patriotic. And he made Robert like that too. Mom was luckily much more liberal when it came to that. So yeah, if it weren't for her, me and Robbie would both be happily living in good ol' Berlin like he always wanted us to. And we'd be taught nothing but German of course. But don't try to get smart with him. He might not speak English very well, but he understands everything you say. So don't worry, he can talk fine with his patients."

"Great… Now huh… it's past 9 PM, so maybe I should order dinner no?"

"Sure…" she stood and pulled me to my feet as well, pulling my hands behind her back and holding them there with her own. "**After** we rent a movie or two."

"Why? Nothing good on TV?" I leaned to kiss her neck. Hmm… I love- no, I adore her scent… It reminds me of home at springtime… And funnily it's- fruity and flowery at the same time. It's really nice… And so sweet… I feel like eating her… she looks edible, she smells edible and- hum… she tastes nice too… Ok, now I'm hungry…

She moaned at my attempts at leaving a nice looking mark on her pretty little neck, letting go of my hands and walking towards the stairs "No… So wait a sec while I- get my coat…"

I growled and wrapped my arms around her from behind "I dun wanna wait no second…" I slurred, nuzzling her neck and making her shiver. **GOD** she smells soooo damn gooood… I'm buying whatever perfume she wears just so I can smell her all the time… NOT ON ME! On some- handkerchief I hope she'll give me… "Never thought of you as such an impatient guy…" she groaned.

I chuckled "Come on, let's get your coat already…"

Melody smirked and pushed me off her "Just get in the car and I'll be right down…"

"Fine… But hurry or I'll go without you and pick the scariest movie I can find…"

She glared at me and ran up the stairs quickly. It's times like these I feel like hugging Robert. He told me a lot about her. Including the fact that she hates scary movies. Specially ones with ghosts.

I'll try to sneak _The Grudge_ in then hehe…

**(O)**

Melody's piercing scream broke my eardrums again as the dead woman on my TV set pulled another woman –this one alive, though not for long apparently- under the covers of her bed "I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU RENT THIS! I'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR MONTHS!" she squirmed and hid her face in my arm while I fought the urge to laugh at her. It wasn't so bad… "I'm telling Robbie on you!" she muttered.

I smiled down at her and got back to watching what was one of the stupidest movies I had ever seen. I didn't mind watching it, as long as it meant I could have her squealing and hugging me it's- nice… I'm truly a genius. I took her to rent a movie, sneaked _The Grudge_ in like I had planned and told her it would be better if we crashed at my apartment instead of her house, since I didn't want to bother anyone and all… In truth, I just didn't want my head pummeled by Robert for making Melody watch an NC-17 rated horror movie. And some privacy would be nice too of course. I wasn't in the mood for a repeat of the scene with Ralf when her mother got home from shopping or whatever Melody had said she was doing. Though I like brownies… "Hnn… Kai, can I please turn on the light?"

"Hmm? Why? Horror movies are only fun when you're in the dark…" I smirked.

"Ple-ease!" she whined suddenly squealing and hiding her face again as the woman on TV started doing those weird throaty noises "Why are you so scared? It's just a movie…"

"Turn it off!"

I sighed and got up, motioning towards the kitchen while she squealed again and propped herself up "Wait! Don't leave me here alone! In the dark…" she whispered the last part, looking around warily.

"You'll be fine, I'm just going to get me something to eat… Be right back…" I chuckled as I went into my kitchen, searching the cupboards for something edible and not over it's expiring date. Nothing… Oh! Cookies! I grinned and motioned to the fridge for some milk. -What? Milk and cookies are good for a midnight snack… Not just for kiddies but for grown ups too. Weehee…- I took the milk and closed the fridge's door, dropping it and jumping my full height as I saw a figure standing right in front of me. "HOLY SHIT- MOTHER OF ALL- MELODY!"

"What?" She blinked innocently, looking up at me with a smirk "Not so brave anymore are you?"

"What- the fuck-?"

"You were making fun of me for being afraid of a- ghost. So I felt like scaring you myself." She chuckled

I gaped at her "Not funny… you made me drop the milk carton." And now Kai doesn't have no milk and cookies!

"Sorry…" she looked away blushing "Hum, I'm huh… tired and I don't want to watch that stupid movie anymore so huh… I'll be off…"

"You can stay here. Besides, it's past 2 AM, it's dangerous for you to go around alone. And I'm not in any condition to drive you home."

"Have you been drinking?" she sneered.

"No, it just so happens I'm tired too and I have a huge tendency to falling asleep while driving."

"Oh… Ok then…"

I sighed and got out of the kitchen, making a mental note to clean the milk off the floor the next day. I went into the living room and kneeled in front of the TV, poking the screen where I could see the ghost woman making the stupid noise again "You're giving me nothing but trouble you whiny little bitch!" I snapped my head up as I detected movement above the TV and fell back with a gasp- MELODY! DAMN YOU!

She laughed "That's the second time I scare you… Aren't we jumpy today?"

"Shut up." I turned the TV off and stalked over to my room, getting some paper work I was supposed to finish the next day off my bed and placing it on my desk, looking over at the door where Melody stood awkwardly "Hum, you can come in ya know? You're supposed to sleep here. And huh- sorry about the mess but I don't really have time to get any order in this room…"

She smiled and laid down on my bed, her elbows sinking on the mattress so her hands supported her head "You could always get a maid…"

"Yeah but I always forget to actually get one so…"

"Make a Post-it note with the subject then…" She yawned and kicked her shoes away, pulling herself upwards and laying her head down on a pillow "Sorry but I really need to sleep… 'Night Kai-Pie…"

"Hn…" I took my shirt off and laid next to her, pulling up a cover I had at the feet of my bed to cover us both. She tensed, opening her eyes lazily and wormed her way closer to me, relaxing when I wrapped my arms around her "Don't worry, no weird woman will come and get you while I'm around…" I chuckled while she rolled her eyes and got her arms around my waist before falling asleep.

I grinned evilly and leaned down so my lips were just next to her ear, making an impression of the ghost and chuckling when she squirmed and pulled me closer "DON'T DO THAT!" she growled and bit my shoulder "Ow!"

"Serves you right… Idiot…" she sighed and nuzzled my neck, frowning when I sniffed her hair and neck "What are you doing?"

"Smelling you… Hum, what perfume do you wear?"

"Hum, why?"

"You smell so good…" I moaned

She blushed and buried her face further in my neck "So do you and you don't hear me asking for your cologne or whatever… Why would you want to know? Don't tell me you want to wear it now…" she laughed.

She's missing the point here or is it just me? "Nevermind…"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Aw c'mon Rayne! There has to be_ something _else!"

My sister groaned "I told you everything I liked when I was younger what more do you want?"

"Something actually useful! I don't think Melly would like it if I asked her to wrestle or go bungee-jumping or Hell! Why can't you be more like other girls?"

"Why can't **you** be more like an actual guy!"

Kevin gaped at her, then clearing his throat "I'll- pretend I didn't hear that… Herm, anyway! You'll end up single! And worse! A _virgin_!"

She rolled her eyes "At least I won't be known as this town's greatest whore!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Would you two shut up already!" I snapped. Geez! Get Rayne and Kevin alone in a room for 5 minutes and they'll suddenly transform into two little bickering brats!

Rayne sneered at me and turned her back on us "Fine! You two _ladies_ have fun, **I**'m going training!"

Kevin stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms over his chest "Damn her to Hell!"

"You're just jealous 'cause she's more of a man than you are. She'd probably get girls more easily than you if she wanted. And she'd definitely be much more effective at protecting them."

"WHAT!" No offence to my dear little sister, on the contrary. I like it that I don't need to protect _her_ anymore. The point is, Kevin's a total fag… Rayne saved him from a bunch of huge guys once. It was hilarious. But she could use a guy… Hum… maybe Garland? Nah, not his type… And I don't think she'd like him neither…

"Are you boys still fighting?"

"No Mom…" we drawled in unison, then glaring at eachother and turning our faces away at the same time. Man I hate having a twin… We actually do think alike sometimes…

"Kai, would you mind bringing Melody over? I have an idea…" Noooo! Kevin's in the house!

My dear twin shot up to his feet and picked his cell phone, quickly dialing her number "I'll do it!"

I rolled my eyes and got up from the grassy floor of our backyard, motioning into the kitchen where my mother was, a maid helping her make a cake. "What idea do you have exactly?"

She smiled "You know _Lydia_ had a bunch of kitties a couple of weeks ago right?" Stupid cat… bringing more- stupid cats to this world… I hate cats… Useless little fur ball coughers… "Yeah…" I grumbled.

"Well," she went on "I'm not sure of how many are left, but you told me Melody is left home alone often, and feels lonely and all… and I know she likes cats so why don't you take her to the barn and have her choose one?" Hey, not a bad idea…

"Sure!" I grinned and ran back to the backyard, stealing the cell from Kevin who was already whining about Melody not coming –wonder what he said to try to 'convince' her to come over to our Parents'- and got a safe distance between us both "Hey, it's me, sorry about Kevin…"

"_Thank you!_"

I chuckled "You could have always hanged up…"

"_I did. He just called **again** using an anonymous ID. And you came just in time, I was about to turn my cell off now._"

"Heh… Look, why don't you come over to my Parents' now? I've got something for you…"

"_Hum… I don't know Kai…_"

"Look, Mom wants to see you too, come on… I'll keep Kevin away from you…"

"_Ok. Is Rayne there too?_"

"I think she just left to train…"

"_To the gym?_"

"Yeah I guess so."

"_Did you know she knows Minx? They work out together. Minx told me she was a monster._" She laughed "_**Really** strong._"

"That's my little sis alright! She could take out Kevin anytime ya know…"

"HEY!"

"_And you too I bet!_"

"Nah… Not yet… But I better get back to work or she will-"

"_Liar._" Damn her. She knows me too well already… Must fix that.

"Just get here…" I grumbled "You remember the bus I told you to get, right? And my directions-"

"_Yeah yeah… I'll be right there… Bye!_"

"Bye…" I turned off the cell and blinked as Kevin crept closer to me and tackled me to the floor, ruffling my hair "So, she's comin' over huh? Huh?"

"Yes…" I grumbled as he finally got off and grinned to himself. "Don't get any ideas… You'll only get your ass kicked."

"By who, _you_? Ha!"

"No, her."

"Quit fighting you two and come inside, lunch is ready…"

"Ok Mom!" we answered in unison **again**.

"Quit mimicking me!"

"You're the one mimicking _me_!"

"KAI AND KEVIN HIWATARI GET INSIDE THIS INSTANT!"

"COMIN-" we glared at each other and raced to the kitchen door, pushing eachother as we got to the door "Me first nerd!"

"Get out of my way!"

"That's really mature you two…" we looked up at our father's crimson eyes and gasped as he grabbed us both by the ears like when we were kids and did this before every Sunday lunch "Ah, this brings back memories!" he sighed as he pushed us to our seats. "Now behave like grown men for once- Kevin!"

"Sorry, I just thought Kai would look better with egg all over his face…"

"Asshole…" I took the egg from his hand and crushed it on _his_ face. Lookin' good Kev… hehe…

"BOYS!"

**(O)**

"Melly-doll!"

"EEK!"

"Leave her alone Kevin…" I grumbled as I pulled him away from her by his collar "Hum, hey, you made it…" I eyed her curiously. She had her hair up in two ponytail- things at each side of her head, and wore some brown dungarees or whatever you call them and an orange off the shoulder shirt under them. And I bet she had that perfume on her too… She looked younger… Cute… Adorable… **Freaking edible**… _Hey_… I have a bedroom in this house, don't I?

"Hi…" she blushed. Probably 'cause I'm looking at her like she was a plate of caviar, which is **only** my favorite food in the whole wide World…

Kevin frowned and looked from me to her frantically "Hey! What's going on here!"

I blinked at him, averting my gaze from her "Nothing."

Melody cleared her throat and looked around awkwardly "Hum, where's Sasha?"

"Hum, in the kitchen, but- wait! First I wanna show you something! Come on…"

"I'm going too!" Kevin mouthed stubbornly.

"Fine, come on…" I opened the front door and walked over to the right side of the house where we had a small barn house. We don't use it anymore but it was useful when Dad had all those horses in the property. Too bad he sold all but his oldest one, _Sable_. He couldn't get rid of what he calls his best friend. Go figure…

I opened the wooden doors and stepped inside, turning the light switch on and grumbling when the stupid cat hissed at us. At **me** actually.

"Oh, she had kitties!" Melody chuckled and kneeled in front of the basket "Careful or _Lydia_ will scratch you. She's not too happy about losing four of the bunch already."

"How come?"

Kevin grinned as he kneeled next to her "We can't keep all those cats, so Mom gives them away."

"Oh…" she looked back at the basket "There are three left. And those two blue ones are twins apparently…" she chuckled as she carefully picked one of the said 'twins' up, the stupid cat not even looking at her, too busy making sure **I** didn't go anywhere near the basket. "This one's a boy…" she placed him down and took the other one "Yup, they're twins alright…" she smiled happily before their confused green eyes and took the last one, a white cat with blue eyes "And this one's a girl…"

I sneered at the stupid cat and approached her "Do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's really cute." She stroked the kitten's ears, standing up to face me "Isn't she?"

"Hum… sure… You can keep her if you want…"

"Really?" she smiled brightly "Are you sure your mother won't mind?"

"No, she was the one who said you could have one of the cats."

"Oh, thanks! I always wanted a cat to keep me company!" she placed the cat down and hopped a little to wrap her arms around my neck and give me a peck on the cheek, making Kevin immediately stand up. Not only Kevin actually… I was right… That smell… She _is_ wearing that- She smells sooo **goooood**… Damn her… Let go of her, turn around and breathe deeply Kai… Now, think of- other things… Not involving Melody and a bed preferably… Hum… Einstein's Relativity Theory sounds nice… Melody with a red dress too… NO! Einstein- GAAH! EINSTEIN IN A DRESS! MY EYES! "HEY!"

"Hum?" she blinked at him

"I want a kiss too…" he grinned.

Melody bit her lower lip and looked over at the two other kittens, currently fighting over a piece of rubber apparently. She grinned and turned back to him "Well sure… but- I want you to keep one of them. I don't want them two to stay without an owner. Plus, they remind me of you. The two of you that is." OH NO YOU DON'T!

Kevin grinned "Sure! I've been wanting some company too… And I like cats…"

"I _don't_ like cats…" I grumbled

"Aw, come on Kai, it would be good for you to have something to take care of and keep you company… Please? You're not leaving the poor kitty alone here are you?"

"He won't be alone, there's always the stupid cat over there… Which just happens to be his mother…"

"Kai…" she pouted, suddenly looking at my feet and smiling "See? That one likes you and everything!"

I looked down and reached for the kitten, picking him up by the fur on the back of his neck, leveling our noses. The cat had green eyes and was almost totally blue, except his white right paw and tip of the tail. The one Kevin was mauling was exactly the same, except it had a white left paw instead of the right one. "So?" I finally asked "I'm more of a dog's person. I like dogs. Cats are annoying." I grumbled as the cat reached my shirt with his claws, getting itself on my shoulder when I let go of it and scratching it in the process of course. "But you two look so-"

"Say cute and you'll regret it…"

"So… right! Come on Kai, please! He likes you so much!"

Annoying little- "Fine… I'll take him with me for a week to see how I handle it."

She grinned and turned to Kevin, who was poking his cat's belly, ignoring the fact that _Lydia_-the-stupid-cat was growling at him. "Will you be keeping him too Kevin?"

"Sure! I don't want to leave him here alone…" he stood, the cat climbing over his head while he approached Melody "Now, you said you'd give me a kiss…"

"_A peck on the cheek_…" she muttered acidly. BANG!

"Yeah yeah that!" he leaned closer to her, grinning widely as she rolled her eyes and leaned to kiss his cheek, ending up kissing **him** because THE ASSHOLE TURNED HIS HEAD ON PURPOSE!

She stepped back covering her mouth, her face red "Thank you!" he laughed, suddenly gasping as she lunged at him and punched him "YOU PIG!" she huffed and picked her cat up, walking out of the barn happily and leaving Kevin with a miserable look on his face "You asked for it." I snorted at him and left after her. "So, what are you calling your cat?" I asked casually as we went into the house.

"Hum, I dunno… _Isis_ maybe… I always wanted to have a cat with that name. And since she's white… it's even better!"

"_Isis_? The white goddess… right…"

"Yeah… I like it!" she grinned and stroked her cat "_Isis_! Hum, what about you?"

I glanced at the thing on my shoulder, currently blinking back at me "Do I have to name it?"

"Well yeah… how are you supposed to call him?"

"Cats come when you call them?"

"Yeah, if you train them to do it."

Hum, guess they're not that dumb afterall. "I'm calling mine _Czar_. Hehe… Since he'll rule my house from now on…" Kevin barged in.

"Did you think that up all by yourself?"

"Suck it up nerd!"

"Are you two fighting again? Oh, is that Melody?"

Melody blinked at my mother as she came in "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled and felt for her hand, taking it in hers "I can tell there are three people here. And Rayne and Nicholai left earlier so it could only be you. Have you chosen a kitten yet?"

"Yes. And your sons are taking one each too…" she chuckled.

"My, you actually convinced Kai to have a cat? I'm amazed!"

I grumbled and glared at the cat on my shoulder "I'd rather get me a dog, but Melody can be persuasive so, what can I say…"

"Aw, come on Kai, give it some time and you'll love your kitty. Just get him a name will you?"

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

"Ok, let's get a couple of things straight. That's my room, get it? **My** room. So you're not allowed in there. Same goes for the couches on the living room and _especially_ my office! If I find you on either of these locations I'll skin you alive!"

The cat blinked at me and meowed softly, jumping down from the table and getting out of the kitchen and into the living room "Hey! I'm not done yet!" I grabbed the cat and took him to my laundry room, pointing at a sandbox in a corner, safely away from the laundry itself "_That_ is for you. Use it or else. And keep it clean around the box **or else**! And here…" I took him back to the kitchen and placed him in front of two empty bowls which he sniffed and poked, then looking up at me stupidly. "That's where your food and water will be. So whatever other food you might see is not yours, got it?"

I took the cat food Melody had helped me buy and filled one of the bowls with it, then filling the other one with water. "Again I'll say, anything other than this, you can't eat. Or else I'll make a carpet out of you- and **why** am I talking to you? As if you'd get a word of what I'm saying…" the cat looked at me again boringly and licked his whiskers happily, hopping his way into the living room again. I found him stretching his claws on my couch. "HEY! **My** couch!" I grabbed him and dropped him on his pillowed basket "**Your** couch! You can even see the TV from there so don't complain! I stay out of your couch and you stay out of mine! Get it? Good! Now what to call you…" I poked his belly and quickly removed my hand when he growled. Cats growl like that? He sounded like a dog! "Dog! That's it… I wanted a dog anyways. So, sorry if you don't like it bub, but that's your name now."

He purred as I stroked the fur under his chin, licking my hand. "Hum, can you fetch too?" I took his rubber spiky ball thing and threw it, watching as he _did_ go after it and brought it back, before going back up to his basket and laying his head down to sleep, his- tongue hanging out from his mouth. _Dog_ suits him alright… "Sleep well _Dog_. And stay away from my stuff!"

**R&R PLEASE n-n**


End file.
